


Mon Glutton

by Shezka_Foxe



Category: Wolverine (Marvel Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shezka_Foxe/pseuds/Shezka_Foxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolverine knew he was taking a gamble when he decided to be with the ragin Cajun, Remy LeBeau himself. When surprised with a gift from a Cajun, Logan is suddenly called away on a mission. Being a loyal thief his lover follows him all the way out into the middle of nowhere. Where in the Canadian wilderness Gambit is put to the test for not only his feral lover, but he also meets a certain emerald eyed trickster. Who also seems to start having a liking for Logan's Cajun as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Logan didn’t bother to wait for him to get up. From his point of view, if that asshole chose to stay up gallivanting around all night blowing shit up, why the hell should he care? Logan wandered down to the communal kitchen and shoved open the window to let the cool morning air come in. The sky outside was still dark, just a hint of light on the horizon above the trees. He took a deep breath, letting out a soft sigh as the fresh air hit his lungs. His mind still felt foggy from drinking heavy liquor last night.

The _asshole_ had come in only a few hours ago. He’d come into the room, slowly dragging his feet and barely having enough energy to kick his boots off and shrug off his trench coat. Logan heard him walking about the room, muttering to himself as he went into the bathroom to take a piss. A faucet running as he washed his hands, and then a soft click as the light was turned off. A few seconds had passed where he suspected the asshole was going to leave the room. Then a soft, Cajun accent through the darkness reached his ears.

“ _Mon Glutton,_ you awake?” His soft voice was rough, likely from yelling at his subordinates.  He was hesitant to approach lest he be attacked should Logan be deep in one of his nightmares. Logan grunted in affirmation, his back still facing his intruder. He heard a shuffle of feet as the figure came closer to brush his shoulder with a finger. Where he touched left a line of heat, irritating Logan. He growled like a wild animal, warning him not to wake him up too much. The finger withdrew and then he felt the bed sink on the other side as the asshole climbed in with him.

That had been, what, three hours ago? It was not unlike the idiot to come back at odd hours like Logan himself did. Although the fool did have a “career” outside of being one of the X-Men. Actually, now that he thought about in job terms, the asshole was a member of the X-Men part-time for the benefits, and had his career for the money. Or the thrill. Or the drinks. Or the women... The thought made Logan bristle at the thought.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a slightly squashed cigar. How it had survived without being crushed he wasn’t sure, but he only shrugged his shoulders and was thankful that it remained. Flicking out his zippo lighter, he chomped on the end of the cigar and spat the bit outside the window. Expertly, he lit the cigar all in one smooth motion before pocketing the zippo within half a second.

Logan puffed on the cigar, the robust taste relaxing him. He sighed again, letting the smoke leak from his lips outside the windows. Rogue hated it when he smoked, saying the smell was disgusting. He wasn’t about to go outside to freeze his ass off for a smoke, but he was thoughtful enough to blow it out the window. His ears caught the sound of feet walking towards the kitchen and he tensed, sniffing the air to detect who it was. The smoke clogged his senses, however, giving him the illusion that a dark roast coffee was being brewed.

He heard the person come in, but didn’t bother to turn his head. If Scott came to complain to him again about _the asshole_ one more time Logan swore to himself he would tell Jean that Scott had tripped into his fist. Multiple times.

“Dis where you go? Shame on you, Logan.” Said the familiar accented voice. Logan turned his head to see Remy, better known as Gambit within the X-Men, staring back at him. The energy user has just woken up, his russet hair tousled as he stared at the other man through narrowed, red on black eyes. Logan wondered if they could be bloodshot, but he supposed that he’d never be able to tell. Said man grunted, turning his head away to blow another stream of smoke out the window.

“Go back to bed, you’re fucking exhausted.”

“Not tired. Look dis way.” Remy said in response. Logan turned his head as Remy came up to him. The asshole had filched one of his white undershirts when he wasn’t looking. The bottom of the undershirt was slightly two small riding up on Remy’s stomach when the energy user walked showing off a teasing flash of tanned skin before sliding back down.

Taking out one of his cigarettes Remy placed it between his lips and leaned forward to put the tip to the lighted end of Logan’s cigar. Remy puffed on the cigarette, his cheeks puffing out slightly as he drew in breath. A few more pulls and the end of the cigarette sprang to life flashing red for an instant before beginning to smolder. Logan watched as Remy inhaled the smoke, blowing out a neat stream out the window himself as he gave his teammate an amused glance.

“Don’t do that.”

“Why? Do you not like cigarette kisses? They are romantic, no?”

“Sure, whatever the hell you want to think. Those I don’t mind. Least I don’t smoke cancer sticks.” Logan snapped, using his cigar to wave at the slim white cigarette. Not that either one of them could get cancer anyway. Remy held his own smoking device in front of him to study it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders putting it back to his lips.

“Cigars are so healthy den? Dey are filled with tobacco, _non_? Tobacco is bad for you, _mon glutton_. It can kill you just as well as nicotine.” Remy pointed out, blowing another stream of smoke out the window defiantly. Logan grit his teeth at the nickname but grunted, pulling on his cigar as he considered a comeback. He felt too damn tired to be dealing with this kind of shit in the morning.

“A cigar won’t kill me, Gumbo. Several bullets to the head, a vial of poison, or an atomic explosion won’t do the trick either. Trust me, people have tried.” Logan replied, smirking behind his cigar at the thought. Remy’s brow crinkled as he considered this, giving the other X-Man a curious expression.

“An atomic bomb was dropped on you? When? Shall dis Cajun avenge your almost untimely death?”

“Fuck if I know. Make me something.” Logan snapped, irritated that his peace had been disturbed. Remy just grinned at him from behind his cigarette winking at the older man before going to look in the refrigerator to see what ingredients were available for breakfast.

Logan had been surprised when, one morning, he had woken up and walked in on Remy cooking. At first he had assumed the smell of bacon and eggs cooking had been the doing of one of the girls. Logan had wandered in, hoping to try and cajole them into letting him have some. When he saw the energy user standing over the stove flipping bacon, it had been awkward for a moment. It was like walking in on another guy masturbating only worse. Logan didn’t consider himself sexist, but to see the thief doing a domestic chore was almost disturbing.

Without saying a word, Remy just locked gazes with the other X-Man. They each gave the other a measure look before Remy broke the contact. Turning his back to the elder man, he continued to cook, nudging scrambled eggs around the pan as he sprinkled a pinch of spice over them. He then continued to add milk at intervals. Unsure of what to do, Logan had just continued to stand there, expecting Remy to say something. When the other man appeared to be ignoring him, he decided to play the same game as well.

Going over to the coffee pot to pour himself a mug (along with a dash of alcohol), he couldn’t help but continue to glance at Remy who seemed determined to keep staring at that damn food. No one else was awake and they had the kitchen to themselves. Logan drank the coffee straight instead of spiked, going to sit down in a chair and grabbing a folded newspaper he found discarded on the table. Probably Hank’s, since the professor seemed to be constantly reading everything in the University.

As he was reading, he heard Remy turn the stove off and the clink of plates as the man got one out. Another round of clinking filled the room as he slid a drawer open for eating utensils. Logan grit his teeth, wondering if he was being mocked or challenged by the food. He could not expect the other man to cook for him, certainly, but he had to wonder whether it was worth it to demand Remy to at least _share_ rather than tease him with food? This early in the morning he was starving.

Suddenly the paper in Logan’s hands was snatched away. Remy loomed over him, eyes sparking playfully as the newspaper dangled from his fingers. Logan’s hands tightened into fists, feeling the familiar prick of his claws on the inside of his knuckles ready to leap out at his command. Before he could so much as blink, a plate was slid in front of him, resting on the edge. Remy placed the paper back in Logan’s hands, hiding the shocked expression on his face as the energy user calmly left the kitchen.

Not a word had been spoken. No sign of hostility or friendship shown, just the gesture of five slices of bacon and heap of fluffy, expertly made scrambled eggs on the plate. The only thing off was the fork which was across from Logan on the plate rather than to the side, but he was still speechless. He momentarily entertained the idea of storming after Remy and demanding what that had been about, but decided against it. For some odd reason, he was reluctant to start a problem with the Cajun. Glancing back down at his food, which was starting to look more and more appetizing, he had shrugged and began to eat.

Logan couldn’t say it was the best meal he had ever tasted, but he was certainly willing to let Remy stay on the team if only to cook breakfast for him in the mornings. He doubted, however, that everyone would be convinced to keep a dangerous criminal on the premises simply for his culinary skills. Just hire a cook or Logan could learn himself if he was so damn hungry.

Now, though, was another day. Another morning. Another breakfast. Logan caught a whiff of coffee as Remy poured the grounds into a filter. He watched as his Cajun went about preparing breakfast, wondering if it was a crime to make the other man cook for him when he clearly needed rest. Lately, Remy had been venturing out soon as night fell only coming back to the University in the wee hours of the morning. Scott suspected Remy had plans to takedown the X-Men, but Logan found himself reluctant to agree. Not out of a personal interest Logan considered, but rather it just didn’t seem like Remy’s _style_.

“How hungry are you? We have pancake mix, eggs, some bacon left-“

“All of it.”

“All?”

“Yeah.”

“Kay.” Remy said calmly as he poked his head back into the refrigerator, reaching in for the ingredients. Logan’s eyes flickered to the cigarette Remy had put out on a small plate, wondering if Rogue would have a fit if she found one of the plates had a black mark.

As Remy prepared breakfast, Logan was drawn back to gazing back out the window into the rising dawn. He hated sunrises; they always made him think too damn much. Like, why in the hell would someone choose the name Remy? It sounded too damn cute, like what a rich lady might call one of those small yapping dogs he always wanted to see if he kicked it hard enough if it would squeak instead. Glancing back at the thief, Logan thought Remy might be considered particularly annoying on occasion.

After the incident of an unexpected breakfast Logan had decided to ignore the gesture. Whether it was a peace offering or a threat, he had no fucking clue. Later that week he had completely forgotten about it except when he caught sight of Remy. That was when the weird shit began to happen between them.

Logan began to notice Remy testing his boundaries. The damn swamp rat always lurked around the edges, watching him and judging whether he could push the other dangerous man today. Sometimes, Remy seemed to deliberately step over the line just to get a reaction out of him. These confrontations usually ended with the thief almost losing his head or having one of Logan’s claws swipe dangerously close to his throat. But then Logan began to notice a pattern.

Remy never fought back. He refused to use his powers to defend himself. After a few incidents, Logan began to ignore the other mutant in favor of finding a bit of peace. This proved a poor tactic as then Remy began to seek him out deliberately. In battle it may be a brush across his hand or a light touch on his shoulder. Eventually these became verbal as Remy began to ask him simple questions. What kind of cigars did he like? Who did he think was personally more annoying, Scott or Bobby? If he had a choice, would he give up cigars or booze for the rest of his life? Logan wanted to be suspicious of Remy, _wished_ he was but unless the Cajun wanted to know the five best diners within two hours by driving from the University or where to buy the best cigars at half price he was shit out of luck if he wanted to overthrow the X-Men with that information.

Eventually, the others began to notice the uncanny attention Remy gave Logan. They had assumed it was because the thief wished to get into Logan’s good graces. Scott had laughed at this notion, telling Remy he might as well try to get Logan into bed with for all the good it did him. Remy had raised a brow at that and then asked Scott if he had a secret crush on the buffer man. This led to Scott threatening to fling Remy out of a moving plane.

“Logan. _Mon glutton_ , _n'êtes-vous pas vous avez faim_? Are you not hungry?” Remy was asking him. Logan jerked, having to stifle his claws from coming out. Rarely did he become so lost in thought that he wasn’t aware of his surroundings. Remy stood there with a concerned look on his face, a plate heaped with food sitting on the table. Logan glanced down at his cigar in his hand and saw it was almost burned out. He ground out the rest of the stub on the windowsill before tossing it out the window into the bushes.

“That’s a stupid question. I didn’t eat last night. I just-“

“Drank yo’self into a stupor?” Remy finished for him, handing Logan an open bottle of beer as well with a quirk of his brow. Logan grunted in response, snatching the offered bottle as he got up and dragged his chair back to the table. Remy joined him sitting only a few feet away as he began to eat his food.

After the first bite of food, Logan just began to eat it. He inhaled the food in front of him as Remy finished his own breakfast, only having taken very little himself from the huge quantity of food he had made for Logan. When the thief got up and left the table, he came back with a plate piled high with pancakes dripping with butter and syrup placing this beside the one Logan was still working on. For his benefit, the leader of the X-Men managed a nod of thanks before beginning to devour the pancakes.

Remy leaned over, his hand slipping into Logan’s pants pocket and snatching up his zippo lighter. He got a chilling glare for taking the small item without permission but only smirked in response. Flicking it open, the flame came to life as Remy lit himself another cigarette giving out a small sigh as he inhaled the smoke.

“You truly are _mon glutton_ , aren’t you Logan? Jean complains you eat enough for t’ree people. Your Cajun told her, ‘No _chere_ , you have it wrong. Dis not t’ree, dis five.’” Remy said, watching with an air of amusement as Logan stuffed his face. He got another threatening glare for the tease as Logan got up and pushed the plates away.

Anyone who did not know the two could have sworn they saw sparks fly between them. Logan came up to Remy, reaching out to grab his arm and yank him closer. Next, a flash of blades would not have gone unnoticed if Logan chose to become hostile. Instead, the leader tilted his head at just the right angle and kissed on the other man on the lips. He pulled back minutely, smacking him on the back as he muttered something.

“Thanks, Cajun, but go get some sleep. You’re running on fumes I can tell.”

“If a mission comes up?”

“Your ass will be the first one I’m kicking out of bed and dragging to the plane even if you’re naked.”

“Such dirty talk! _Mon glutton,_ you send shivers down my spine when you talk like dat.”

“Want me to break it?”

“ _Non,_ you welcome to try d’ough. Dis swamp rat enjoys it when you make an attempt to kill him. It keeps t’ings spicy an’ interesting in a relationship, _oui_?” Remy said, giving the other man a lecherous grin. Logan just narrowed his eyes at him, wondering if punching him in the side of the head to knock him out was an appropriate way to get him back into bed. However, no action was necessary as Remy leaned over, one of his hands resting lightly on the back of his neck.

In all truth, they trusted each other. Logan allowed Remy to venture close enough when he began to notice the thief made no attempts to hide his activities. While he did not go out and give them a play-by-play of his own activities, he was able to provide tips. To weasel out information none of them was ever able to find. With each throw of the dice Remy had proven himself loyal to the team despite misgivings. The big turning point came when they had been in the middle of a fight. Logan had been fighting a droid, another nameless henchmen. His claws easily took care of it in a matter of seconds.

What he hadn’t noticed was the other droid coming up behind him. He had heard only a snarled bit of French as if cursing when suddenly an explosion rocked under his feet, temporarily causing him to lose his footing. The next second Remy had come into view, eyes blazing with power as cards flew from his hands towards the droid. Two more explosions went off, effectively sending robot parts in every direction. However, the torso was still mainly intact.

Remy grabbed Logan by the wrist, managing not to skewer himself on the claws only inches from his face as he lifted the other man to his feet. Logan had yanked his hand back, yelling at the Cajun for interfering when the torso fell on Remy. The other man had broken his staff earlier and he had been holding it in front of him ready for use should they be attacked again. When the torso fell on top of Remy, it had forced the jagged end of the staff into his chest.

Logan remembered seeing red after that. He had a vague recollection of taking down each droid, heedless of his own injuries. Creating a circle of destruction with Remy at its center lying on his back breathing shallowly. A pool of blood slowly widened around him the staff quivering with each breath he took.

Next, Logan found himself walking out of the hideout. The sickly sweet scent of blood still clogging his nostrils, an unchecked rage still coursing through his veins. His arms trembled with the effort to keep it contained until he realized he was carrying someone. When he looked down, he saw it was Remy, the wound staunched and bound with strips of his trench coat which seemed to have been lost in the battle.

Remy had woken up, his eyes slightly glazed over from blood loss. It took him a few seconds to focus on the face above him of the man who carried him. Then he opened his mouth, his lips stained with blood as he talked.

“You look so ferocious in yo’ mask, _mon_ _glutton_. Tis only de face underneath dis Cajun wishes to see, nothing else. Dis one won’t ask you give anything you do not wish given, nor will you receive what you do not wish to receive. Dis, however, you do not have a choice in the matter.” Remy had said. Logan had assumed the man had gone delirious and considered dumping him right there at the entrance for the others to find.

Before he could take any action, Remy raised his head and managed to place a kiss under his chin. Low enough for him to reach, but high enough to show his intent. With that Remy fell back, a triumphant grin on his face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

“Why the hell are we watching this?”

“T' celebrate Mardi Gras. You said for Remy to shut up about it and dis makes Remy shut up.”

Logan wasn’t sure how it happened, but somehow he found himself watching _All Dogs go to Heaven_. It was the middle of the afternoon and most of the students were outside enjoying the cool, sunny day. After breakfast, Logan had gone to train for a while only to grow bored after thirty minutes of ripping to pieces any machine thrown at him. This led to him drinking and watching TV. Next, only two hours after he had told him to go back to bed, Remy had ventured out looking for him.

Finding his partner on the couch, Remy had asked to join him. Then once again (Logan wasn’t sure how) Remy had stretched out on the couch, his head in the older man’s lap. He now had on a proper shirt and pants, but Logan doubted that would do much good. If any of the students spotted them, there would be questions and Scott had asked them to “tone it down”. Logan wondered if he meant public acts of affection or something entirely different.

“Listen, Gumbo. We’re not watching this shit. Change the channel.”

“How?”

“What do you mean how, asshole? Use the damn remote!”

“Dere is no remote, _mon glutton_. It is broken.”

“How did it break?”

“It broke de last time we… Y'know, Logan. When yo' Cajun came home and decided to ‘entertain’ you since you had nearly died dat day. After all, life is so short-“

“Just change the damn channel.” Logan snapped, shoving Remy off the couch. Remy caught himself on the edge and stood up grinning at the older man as he went to obey. Logan wasn’t sure how to take this newfound relationship at times. He had certainly never in his entire life looked at another man in _that way._ At least not as far as he could remember. It had only been when Remy had given him that first kiss between them. The one under his chin a while back. He realized the motives behind the attention the thief was giving him.

After first, Logan was simply too shocked to react. Physical contact of any sort was limited to a punch/stab to his person. Any sort of non-violent assault not aimed at him were mostly the occasional handshake or slap on the back from one of his team members. Remy, however, had completely ignored this unwritten rule and done perhaps the worst thing possible. As matter of fact, the contact had been so unexpected Logan had been left standing there holding the unconscious man in his arms unmoving until Scott and Jean had finally located them in the post battle wreckage.

Seeing Remy’s condition, they had rushed back to the University. Soon the thief was taken from Logan and loaded into the jet, Storm fussing over him to see what could be done until they got there. Only six hours later after they had reached the University and seen to their wounds had Storm come to him. She told him that Remy was fine and Logan had felt the strangest sense of overwhelming relief.

\---

“Gambit’s a lucky man.” Storm had said the same thing that day.

“Huh?” Logan grunted out, turning his head as he was drawn back out of thoughts of the past. Jean stood in the doorway, several books under her arm no doubt for the next class. A quick check of the room revealed Remy was no longer there. No doubt he had probably decided to get a drink from the communal kitchen. Jean smiled at him, coming into the room to stand by the side of the couch.

“What makes you think he’s lucky?” Logan asked her curiously. The psychic rolled her eyes, though the green orbs sparked with amusement at the question.

“The simple fact you haven’t killed him yet. On top of which, he listens to you. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you making him cook for you in the morning when you think no one else is awake.”

“HEY! He just gets up and does it, I don’t make him do sh-“

“Logan, come on. If Scott could cook half as well as Gambit could he would be at the stove 24/7. You might want to be careful, I might think of trading you for him. He’s not too bad to look at you know.” Jean teased him. Logan raised a brow at the suggestion, surprised the woman would admit such a thing to him. He knew Gambit was good looking certainly. He was a “lady’s man”. Logan was still puzzled as to why Remy would choose him over any woman to begin with. Especially with his looks and his charms, Remy could easily have any woman he wished.

“Guess I have to tell you to stay away from my man.” Logan said in response. Jean laughed showing off bright white teeth as she grinned at him, shaking her head. Logan grunted in response, but he couldn’t help allowing a grin to cross his face as well. They were only friends now since she had made her choice a long time ago. Jean sighed, catching her breath as she wiped a few tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

“Keep a close eye on him then, Logan. You never know what could happen.” Jean warned, patting his arm before leaving the room. Logan watched her go, wondering what she might have meant by that last part. True, in battle he did tend to guard Remy perhaps too closely despite the younger man clearly being able to look out for himself. Remy’s life certainly wasn’t any less dangerous ever since hooking up with him. Actually, from a logical stand point it was safer for both of them. It would be hard to hold either Wolverine or Gambit hostage without a few heads rolling or some shit getting blown up. Which happened a lot even if he did attempt to leave a building intact.

Two minutes after Jean had left, Remy came back in with a plate. Logan’s attention zeroed in on it as he noticed there were two sandwiches. Noticing the hungry gaze he had attracted, Remy only grinned at him coming over and tapping the top of Logan’s hand.

“Those for me?” Logan asked studying the sandwiches. They appeared to have been made with fried bacon, tomatoes, ham, and everything else he liked. Remy sighed as if speaking to a child as he nodded his head in assent.

“One of dem is for you, yes. Draw your claws, _mon glutton._ Now, if you please. Yo' Cajun is in need of dem at the moment.” Remy said.

“What for?”

“Do you want yo' sandwich? De claws on dis hand will do. You need not unsheathe de other ones.”

Logan glared at his thief, wondering what he had in mind. He moved his hand away so he wouldn’t accidentally stab the other man. His claws slid out, glinting in the sunlight coming in through the window. Waiting patiently to slaughter whatever stood in their path. Remy made a small sound of appreciation at the sight of the claws, running a finger down the top of the middle one in admiration. Logan shivered, feeling a small charge of kinetic energy go through the claw. Not enough to do anything but send a strange tingling up his arm, but enough for him to give the energy user a dangerous look. Remy pretended not to notice as he leaned on the arm of the couch.

“I still don’t know what the hell you want them out for. Unless you have a weird knife fetish you’re not telling me about.”

“ _Mon glutton_ , no knife fetish. Only a Wolverine fetish. Now hold still.” Remy ordered him. Logan felt his neck begin to turn red at the reply. _Wolverine_ _fetish_. Shit, if Scott or any of the team heard that he’d never be able to live it down. In general, he wouldn’t care but that didn’t mean he would dye his hair pink and start wearing glittery clothes and discuss his feelings with anyone who would listen to him.

Remy picked up one of the sandwiches placing a corner against the sharpened edge of one of the claws. As he began to slowly turn the sandwich, the crust came off in a neat curving arc. Logan glared as Remy continued until the entire crust was off. Easily catching the crumbling bit of food, he tossed it into the trash. Working on the next sandwich as well, he completely ignored the glare he was receiving from the older man.

“You wanted to use me as your personal carving knife? Is that it?” Logan snapped. Remy chuckled, his eyes flicking up to look him in the eye then back down to continue his work.

“Crusts ruin de taste of the bread. Dis meal is only good if de crust be taken away so one may enjoy de natural flavor of the rest of de delicacies. And yo' Cajun enjoys seeing yo' claws as well.”

“That’s it?”

“ _Non_ , dere is one more thing. Be patient.” Remy answered, waving a hand at him to shush the feral man. Placing the second sandwich back on the plate, Logan noticed a can of Canadian beer and a glass filled with ice on the table.

Remy picked up the can of beer just as Scott walked in. Scott stopped, his expression impassive behind his sunglasses as he watched the thief once again use Logan’s claws to open the beer. Before Logan could sheathe his claws to reach for the beer, Remy held the beer two feet above the glass. An amber liquid fizzed from the mouth of the can onto the ice in the cup foaming up as it did so. Logan glared at Remy, daring him to spill any of it on him. A smirk played at the edges of the Cajun’s mouth as he continued to pour the beer, managing to get the foam to crown just above the edge of the glass. Placing the empty can down on the table he presented the glass to Logan, eyes twinkling from performing the small trick. Logan withdrew his claws, reaching out to snatch to glass.

“Ass.” Logan muttered, taking a deep swig of the beer. Remy chuckled, going around and sitting on the other side of the couch.

“Is it really necessary for you two to do that?” Scott asked, seemingly annoyed by the act. Remy glanced unconcerned at the other X-Man as Logan raised a brow in response.

“Do what? He poured me a glass of beer. Not exactly the type of porn I think you would look for pretty boy.” Logan replied. Scott’s brow sank as he glared at his leader, motioning to the both of them.

“Listen, Logan. Whom you choose to… Spend your time with is your business. But just keep it away from the students, alright? And you.” Scott said, turning to Remy who only gave him blank expression in return.

“Yes, mah one eyed mutant friend? You desire Remy's company?” The Cajun purred. This seemed to annoy Scott and even made Logan slightly tense. He didn’t mind it, much, when Remy flirted with women, knowing the man would come back to him. It was when Remy began to show interest in another man he had to force himself not to throw the damn piece of shit into his room and lock the door.

“Stop bringing alcohol here! It’s a school, not a bar. Logan, you said you’d keep your drinking to the bars. Not here.” Scott scolded them. Logan almost snapped back when he realized the man was right. He _had_ agreed to drink outside of the school. He sighed, scowling at the grinning Remy on the couch. Yeah, the thief knew the rules and yet he still bothered to bring him his favorite beer.

“Fine, fine. Happy you’re right? Remy, whatever booze you brought back, go do something with it.” Logan said with a sigh. This pacified Scott who gave them both one more glance before leaving. Logan heard the bell go off again for classes as Remy got up and picked up the empty can, crumpling it up and tossing it into the trash can.

“When did you get this? I don’t remember hearing you bring in beer last night.” Logan said. He tried to remember if he had heard the clink of beer cans but came up blank. Remy just shrugged his shoulders, leaving the room. The older man followed him as he headed towards the kitchen.

“Returning from a client last night. Hid de beer in a place yo' friends couldn’t see. Seems one eye is all dat is needed t' spot a good hiding spot now a days.” Remy sighed, shaking his head at the loss.

When they came into the kitchen, Remy walked over to one of the cabinets. Reaching above the sink, he opened the cabinet revealing a twenty-four pack had been placed there. Grabbing the edge of it, Remy managed to haul it down, staggering under the weight when he caught it. Logan noticed the edge had been opened and one beer taken out. Probably the same one he was drinking right now.

Remy slung the box of beer around, holding it in both arms as he walked down another hallway leading towards the garage. Interested, Logan followed wondering if the man meant to throw the beer away or drink it outside under a tree. The thought had occurred to Logan to just annoy Scott. Maybe they could even drink it in the jet. That would be funny if the mutant caught them drinking there.

“Where the hell are you going? You don’t even like beer. Unless you’re planning to bury that in one of the flower patches around here.”

“Nah, taking it to de car. De others can call us if dere’s a mission, _non_? It would be funny t' see you get in trouble wit' Professor X, _mon glutton_.” Remy answered. Now Logan was confused and even a bit concerned.

“What car? When the hell did you get a car?” Logan pressed, coming up beside thief. Remy smirked, winking at him which only fueled the fire. The only vehicle rightfully owned between them was the motorcycle and Logan had made it clear it was his.

“ _Mon glutton_ , dere are many cars in de world. Surely one won’t be missed in dis vast wide world of ours? Only a small, small car.” Remy explained. Yep, the little turd had stolen a car.

“Remy, I swear to god if you’re saying what I think you’re saying I’m gonna-“

“ _Veux Sabretooth de boire vous la bière?_ Do you want Sabretooth t' drink yo' beer? Then, _ssshhhh_!” Remy snapped at him, putting a finger to his lips. Logan glared, bristling at being told to be quiet but kept his mouth shut. Even worse, his partner had brought up his most hated nemesis, Sabertooth. He kept his cool however. Remy could easily decide his Wolverine needed to stop drinking and just charge the entire pack and make it explode outside.

As they came into the garage, Remy went and placed the beer on the nearest car with a relieved sigh. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a car key and looked around the garage. Finding a slick black sports car to his liking, he grabbed the beer again before going over to unlock the car door. After playing around with the controls for a few minutes, the trunk popped open. Remy put the beer in there and made sure it was secure so it would not slide around as he drove before slamming the trunk shut.

“Gumbo, what the hell are you up to? I swear to god you do this kind of shit just to piss me off.” Logan growled, much to the thief’s amusement. Remy only laughed, sliding into the front seat of the car. He grinned at Logan who was slowly becoming more pissed with each off the moment at his lover.

“ _Mon glutton_ , our suits and weapons are loaded in de back already. Come. Let’s go on a small trip where you can drink in peace.” Logan glanced at the garage door, weighing the consequences of simply taking off in the middle of the day without a word to his teammates.

“Shit, let’s go then. Just lemme put on my boots first, damn.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Logan glanced at Remy sitting at the wheel. The energy user had rolled down his window, smoking a cigarette lazily as he drove with one hand on the wheel. The other hand was tapping the ash off his cigarette now and again. Remy had simply told him as they were leaving that he had had the trip planned for quite some time. Logan had threatened to turn the car into scrap metal if Remy didn’t turn it around. Remy had laughed and said he’d blow up his precious motorcycle if he dared to try any such thing. This led to a bristling silence for Logan as Remy drove with the radio on a country station.

“Hey.” Logan said. They had been driving for nearly an hour now. He usually couldn’t stand cars. The way a person was basically locked in a box of metal made him feel claustrophobic. The fact that it was a s _tolen_ car made it worse since the owner probably wanted it back. Remy glanced at him, keeping one eye on the road.

“ _Oui_ , Logan what is it? Are you hungry again?” Remy asked. Logan glared at him, but Remy just smirked in response. Little turd. He wasn’t always looking to eat. It was just when he did sit down to eat, he ate a lot. Logan didn’t know when his next meal would be coming since an emergency could pop up at any time.

“ _Non, où m'emmenez-vous ?_ ” Logan answered in French. The surprised look on Remy’s face was priceless, his jaw dropping at the reply. Logan had a rough accent, but he pronounced the words carefully wanting to get them right. He grinned back at the astonished Cajun who now had his turn to scowl back at him.

“You did not tell Remy dat you knew French! When did you learn French, _mon glutton_? Dis Cajun of yours is proud of you, but he must be careful now, _oui_? He may say something in front of you dat he may regret later.” Remy said, his scowl going away to a low chuckle.

“Tell you my secret if you tell me yours. Gonna give me an answer or do I have to beat it out of you?” Logan threatened. Remy glanced at him, looked him up and down as if considering whether his partner was worthy of the answer. Deciding he was, Remy sighed and turned his attention back to the road.

“A cheap motel. Your Cajun has a special surprise waiting dere for you. But you must not ask what de surprise is, because den it would not be a surprise. You follow de Gambit?” Remy asked him. Logan raised an eyebrow, intrigued as to what could be waiting in store for him.

“Dragging me to a cheap motel, huh? You know your car will probably get stolen right, Gumbo?”

“Den Remy just steal another one.”

“Alright, fine. Fair is fair. Google Translator.”

“Huh?”

“Google Translator. Get with the times, asshole. You getting senile in your old age?” Logan mocked him, taking out his smartphone. Normally, he didn’t use it other than to call people. Once he'd tried ordering a pizza, which didn’t turn out to well. He showed the translation to Remy who glanced at it very quickly, but obviously was able to read the words. Then he shook his head with a heavy sigh as he sat back in his seat.

“ _Mon glutton_ , shame on you for teasing Remy like dat. Shame on you.”

“How do you know I don’t really understand what you’re saying when you speak French?” Logan suggested, his voice rumbling as he said it. Damn the Cajun, he’d gotten him in the mood now. In his mind all he could picture was a convenient side road they could drive down to a secluded spot in the woods. Remy raised a brow at the challenge, but only smirked at the older man.

“Discussing certain fantasies wit' you while you’re sleeping isn’t above Remy.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“Why do you t'ink you wake up moaning, _mon glutton_? Achin' as you do? Nothing wrong wit' physical release now and again, _non_?”

“I swear I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“Fucking? Dis be making love an' releasing frustration, not dat filthy word. You will have to wait 'til later d'ough. Remy is driving... Unless you want to-“

“FUCK. NO.”

“Remy was expecting you to say yes.”

“……………..”

“Logan?”

“Shut up and drive.”

Logan eventually nodded off as the day went on. He meant to stay up, but sitting in a car with a silent thief with country music playing on low didn’t help. Only once did the car stop, causing Logan to jerk awake. Remy had put on a pair of black shades to hide his eyes as he went into a gas station to pay for gas. He only stayed awake long enough to make sure Remy walked back out, a plastic bag in his hand. Then Logan closed his eyes again, his head propped up by his fist as he snoozed. He heard Remy ask him something about being hungry, but when the thief only got a mumbled reply in return, the bag was placed in the back seat.

Soon they were driving again. As he fell deeper into sleep, Logan lazily went back to his earlier train of thought. Of Storm walking up to him that day. The strange overwhelming relief knowing Gambit was going to live.

“Gambit’s a lucky man.” Storm had said to him. Logan felt as if he could breathe again, glancing at the woman. The relief must have not shown on his face as Storm continued.

“Yeah? He ain’t worth half the shit he causes for us.” Logan answered automatically. Storm smiled at him as she reached up and gently patted his arm.

“That’s not what I mean, Logan. If you hadn’t saved him when you did, Gambit would be dead right now. Your makeshift bandages probably saved his life too with all the blood loss. He’s resting now, so if you want to go see him, you can. Would you mind watching him while I go get some rest?” Storm asked him hopefully. Wolverine coughed suddenly, wondering why the hell the room felt so hot.

“Uh, I was just-“

“Thank you.” Storm said, walking off before he could so much as protest. Wolverine growled, not wanting to be caught in the same room as Gambit. But what choice did he have? He didn’t need as much sleep as the others did. Everyone was pretty much fast sleep this late at night or else taking care of wounds. With a defeated sigh, Wolverine went to the infirmary to babysit Gambit.

He hated the infirmary. It reminded him too much of what had been done to him. On a bed rested Gambit, eyes closed as he slept. Logan hesitated, skirting around the thief unsure of what would happen if he came to close. That same blind, berserk rage lurked at the back of his mind from earlier. He had been unable to channel it properly, distracted by the accursed Cajun now sleeping so damn peacefully.

“Do you have any idea what I’m going to do to you when you wake up?” Logan snarled at the prone form. There was no sound except for the silent rise and fall of Gambit’s chest. The machine beside him beeping every time his heart would beat. Logan began to pace back and forth a few feet away from the bed, unable to stop.

“What possessed you to leap in like that? I told you, told everyone on the team _specifically_ to _not_ save me while I’m fighting. Do you know what could have happened? I might have slaughtered you, Cajun! We’d be bringing you back to base in a fucking box!” Logan yelled at the still form. When he still received no reply, he felt the blackening rage beginning to take over his mind. He had a sudden urge to go over and wake up Gambit, to shake him by the shoulders to see those strange eyes gazing up at him.

“ _Vous êtes tellement fort._ You are so loud, Logan. What is it? Can an injured man not rest in peace no more?” Gambit asked groggily. Seeing the other man was awake, Wolverine stormed over his adamantine claws coming out. He barely felt the pain as he leaned over the injured man, blood lust beginning to overtake him as he glared down at the brunette.

“Why did you kiss me?” Logan whispered, a snarl in his voice. He loomed over Gambit now, his shadow blocking out the light. Gambit looked up at him his eyes flickering with, what, horror? Astonishment? Concern?

“You wish to kill Remy, Wolverine? Then go ahead, I canna stop you.” Gambit said just as quietly. Wolverine clenched his fists, raising one up slowly. He brought it slamming down on the opposite side of the bed, causing Remy to jump a bit. Now he was trapped between two sets of adamantine claws ready to tear into his flesh.

“Any last words, Cajun?” Wolverine whispered, his consciousness almost completely overtaken by the berserk rage. Remy looked him straight in the eye, no fear there. Wolverine’s face was only inches from the other man who continued to gaze calmly back at him.

“ _Non_ , _Glutton_. Only this.” Remy said and reached up. His fingers were shaking from the effort, still so weak from nearly dying. Wolverine felt a small part of himself hesitate as if recognizing something familiar in the other man. Something he shouldn’t kill. Someone he cared about. Someone who had submitted to him. Someone who had-

Remy’s fingers lightly brushed his cheek, tracing the line of his jaw. Going over the stubble to cup his cheek as he leaned forward and kissed Wolverine on the lips. On the lips.

For the first time.

On the lips.

Wolverine’s mind went completely blank. Remy pulled back after a second, his breathing ragged from the effort as he fell back against the pillows. Logan just stood there dumbly, staring at him in shock. Remy blinked at him, giving him a puzzled look in return.

“You can kill me now.” Remy suggested helpfully. Logan swallowed, his throat suddenly dry as he managed to yank his claws out of the bed, sheathing them almost embarrassed. What the hell had that been? He never had that reaction with someone on his team. So why Remy? Where had all the rage gone?

“You’re a strange one, Cajun. I don’t know what to do with you.” Wolverine said after a few shocked minutes of silence. This time Remy only smiled at him, giving him a lecherous grin in return for the trouble he had caused.

“Part of the charm, _glutton_. Part of the charm.”

Logan didn’t know he had fallen asleep so deeply. He only awoke when his body noticed the car was no longer moving. He jerked awake, startled and automatically looked to his left. Remy wasn’t there, the keys gone, the car parked and turned off in some parking lot. He peered out the window and saw Remy talking with a pimple faced teenage girl probably still in high school in the office.

The young girl was giggling and playing with her hair as Remy discussed something with her. A small smile, and she slid over two room keys to him across the counter. When the thief tried to give her money for the room she waved it away, saying something. Remy seemed to thank her before leaving the office, shades still on to hide his eyes. Catching Logan awake, he grinned and went over to open the car door for him.

“You are awake, _mon glutton_? Did you have a nice nap? You made yo' Cajun drowsy watching you sleep so soundly. Come, help wit' de bags.” Remy said.

Logan lurched out of the car, swearing he could hear his bones creaking as he stretched from being in the confined space for so long. Remy had already popped the trunk open, swinging his Bo staff around to carry in one hand, the other lugging a duffle bag. Logan retrieved the other duffel bag, wondering why he hadn’t noticed it before. He also made sure to grab the beer as well as managing to close the trunk as he followed Remy inside.

As far as cheap motel rooms went, it wasn’t too bad. There was a king sized bed pushed up against the wall. The usual desk with a bad lamp shade that never seemed to quite match the color of the walls or the carpet. A couch across from a decent sized TV, no doubt a refrigerator under it. He also spotted a greasy looking microwave sitting on the edge of a table that served as the kitchen. There was only two doors in the entire room not counting the one leading to the parking lot. Remy had dumped his stuff in the closet before disappearing into the bathroom. Logan sighed, tossing the duffel bag onto the couch as he went and opened the small refrigerator. He wondered how much beer he could manage to fit into it.

“ _Mon glutton,_ how do you feel? Dere is a diner right down de street we can visit. A place you might like called ‘Waffle House’? Dat is a diner, right?” Remy asked him seriously. Logan tried not to laugh at the look on Remy’s face. The man preferred to cook for himself while Logan didn’t care what he ate. While Remy had, actually, managed to help him have a taste for finer food, he still liked a greasy, heart stopping burger now and again.

“Don’t make that face, Rims, come on. I’ll treat you this time since you’re giving me a special surprise later. And give me those fucking keys, I don’t need you start to drag racing if we come to a stop light.” Logan ordered, snatching the keys from Remy’s open palm. Remy raised an eyebrow at the accusation, following him back out the door.

“Remy does not drag race, Logan. What gave you such an idea?” Remy asked as he locked the door behind them. He almost seemed offended that Logan would think that he would participate in something so vulgarly juvenile.

“Because, you told me yourself that you like a challenge, Cajun. If you think drag racing in the middle of the intersection will impress me, you’ll do it. I know you by now so don’t play innocent with me. I ain’t an idiot.”

“True, _mon glutton_. Yo' Cajun would do anything to make you smile.”

Logan couldn’t help but smile at that. Because it was oh so true.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

“Rims, come on, just taste it.”

“ _Non_.”

“Remember how you said you’d do anything to make me smile? Well, you do this I’ll smile. Swear to god I will.”

“ _Non_ , you be laughing at Remy, Logan. Dat does not count.”

“I was laughing because you’re staring at your food like you just got served a dead rat.”

“Yo' Cajun would much rather eat a swamp rat dan dis, dis… _triste excuse d'un repas._ A sad excuse fo' a meal, _mon glutton_.”

“Called being an American, Cajun. Just try it, you don’t like it, I’ll order you something else.” Now it was Remy’s turn to give him a dirty look. He still had on the shades on but Logan imagined there were flames behind those sunglasses. Remy wrinkled his nose at the burger Logan had ordered for him on his plate. People had taken notice of them whispering to each other. A few turned their heads away, guffawing quietly before turning back around to see if the Cajun would indeed take a bite. Finally, Remy lowered his shades to covertly give Logan one more piercing glare with his red on black eyes before placing them back. He sighed, reaching down to pick up the burger.

Logan did his best to keep his expression blank as Remy took a bite of the burger. Revulsion on the thief’s face was immediate as he choked on the burger, then swallowed the bit in his mouth. Logan had never seen him turn that shade of green before. It was interesting as Remy picked up his soda, taking few large gulps before putting it back down.

“You are laughing, Logan. Remy sees dis.” The Cajun complained, his eyes watering behind his shades.

“Remy can hear it, I imagine.” Logan replied. Remy just shook his head, continuing to drink his soda. Logan took a bite of his own burger, relishing the taste of diner food. He didn’t understand how Remy couldn’t eat food like this. Oh well, his loss he supposed. Finishing the burger off, Remy gave him his which he began to gladly eat himself.

“At least eat the fries, Rims. You have to be starving. You hardly ate any breakfast this morning.”

“Fine, _mon glutton_. Only because you will not leave 'til Remy eat some of _dis mess_.” Remy replied, waving his hand at the table in general. Logan watched as the thief ate the fries on both plates, basically finishing off the meal. He didn’t want to say it, but he was becoming worried about the Cajun. Remy had steadily begun to eat less and less as the days went by. He suspected either something was bothering his Cajun or he had suddenly decided he needed to watch his calorie intake.

“I’m ordering you a piece of pie.” Logan said, deciding he might as well force feed the younger man. Remy gave him a look of horror as if on the verge of begging him to put an end to this torture. Go figure, diner food was the thief’s weakness. He could probably make Remy tell him all his deepest darkest secrets by threatening to make him drink the coffee at the diner.

“ _Non! NON!_ Logan, what part of _non_ do you not understand?!” Remy raged even as Logan leaned over to tell the waitress to bring them two slices of apple pie. Since he was ordering more food for Remy, he figured he might as well fill himself as well in the process.

“Sorry Rims, I don’t speak French remember? I’m just your _mon glutton_ as you call it. How would I know any better?” Logan said with a shrug of his shoulders. It was getting really hard not to laugh at how angry he was making the other man right now.

*“ _Vous êtes tellement frustrant ! Pourquoi Remy peine mettre en place avec vous?! Je vais vous faire du mal plus tard, Logan !_ ” Remy hissed, seething across the table. One of the men who had been sitting on a stool turned to look at them, cracking up laughing at the Cajun.

“You done pissed him off so much the English went clean out of ‘im!” The man said. There were several more laughs across the whole diner. Later after forcing him to eat the pie as they were headed back to the motel Remy still refused to speak to him unless it was in French.

**“ _Votre Cajun va tricher sur vous avec un autre homme. Marquer ses paroles, il le fera_.” Remy muttered once they came back to the motel. Logan sighed, wondering what the hell had possessed him to push that last piece of pie on the international thief. Oh well, he would get over it eventually.

“Rims, come on. You need to eat more. Next time we’ll….eat wherever you want.” Logan said for lack of anything else to say. Remy spun around taking off his sunglasses to give him the full force of his glare.

***“ _Lorsque vous vous êtes endormis ce soir, mon glutton, vous regretterons taquiner votre Cajun. Votre dos est cassé dans le matin_.”

“Now that was just plain mean, Gumbo. You that pissed off?” Logan asked, still impassive about the whole affair. Remy glared at him for a few more minutes, smirking at him in response. He reached you and patted Logan a little too hard on the cheek. Kinetic energy zinging over Logan’s skin causing him to bristle when he felt it travel over his body.

“ _Non_ , Logan. Remy is not angry wit' you. But you are so naïve at times, dat it makes de Gambit laugh. Part of one of de perks of being wit' you he admits.” Remy teased him with a grin. Logan’s brow furrowed in irritation at that knowing he had definitely missed something. He had a sneaking suspicion he had just been threatened without realizing it. Logan made a mental note to keep one eye open tonight on his Cajun just in case.

Remy retrieved his Bo staff, swinging it around to point it at Logan. Surprised, Logan glanced down at the staff lightly touching his chest. Was this his surprise? To get whacked around like a piñata by his lover for teasing him at the diner?

“Sit down, _mon glutton_. Let Remy entertain you for the evening. See if he can’t…put you in the mood.” Remy purred, pushing the other man with the staff. Logan allowed himself to be pushed back until the back of his legs hit the edge of the couch, making him fall back onto the seat. Remy leaned his staff against the wall before going to retrieve a beer for Logan. He poured it into a glass like he had earlier that day, placing it in his hand. Interested, Logan leaned back against the couch, his heart racing. What did his Cajun have planned for him?

Remy picked up his Bo staff again, heading towards the bathroom. Logan caught Remy snatch something from his duffel bag, curious as to what he meant to do. He didn’t see the mystery item as Remy disappeared into the bathroom. A few tense moments passed where Logan nervously sipped at his beer, wondering if it would be rude to unsheathe his claws. He trusted Remy, but still, if he meant to blow up the entire motel with those glowing cards of his…

Suddenly a song started playing. Logan straightened up, startled as the door to the bathroom opened and Remy came out. No, that was wrong, not Remy. _Gambit_. He was in full uniform a new trench coat flowing around him as he walked out to the music. At first Logan was confused until words accompanied the music.

_I'm a chick magnet, I'm a ladies man_

_I put a smile on your face any way that I can_

_I got the world in my hands, you got the world in your pants_

Logan couldn’t help it. Remy had begun to lip sync the words perfectly almost as if he were singing the song himself. Beer came streaming out of his nose as he coughed, laughing at the thief. Remy’s eyes sparked playfully, but he didn’t miss a beat, spinning his Bo staff lazily with one gloved hand as he continued the show.

_My squad pimpin' there, I approach and put you under my trance_

_My game plan is exquisite, so when I pay you a visit_

_I'ma make you go ballistic from the second I get up in it_

“What the hell? Are you trying to seduce me?” Logan blurted out despite himself. Remy only smirked and winked in response. He held his arms out and did a slow spin to show off he was, indeed, in full battle gear.

_To tell the truth I bring great orgasmic pleasure_

_It seem like it last forever when you float like a feather_

_My wordplay is clever, I'll have you laughin and grinning_

Gambit took his headband off first, tossing it at Logan’s feet like an offering. He approached coming closer to brush his hand up the older man’s arm. Logan’s hairs stood on end as he felt energy sparking over his nerves, almost making him lose his control. He had never known Remy could use his power like _that_ before. Small bolts now and again, but….

_I lay you on that linen, and make you feel like you swimmin'_

_You callin' me King Dingaling and girl I just might be_

_I know you never ever met a player quite like me, cause_

Logan was transfixed by the way Gambit’s hips swayed to the music. When he reached out to grab him, Logan got lightly whacked with the staff in response. It didn’t hurt, but there was enough force behind it for him to get the message. No, he was going to have to wait this one out. If he did, there would be a sizable reward for him at the end.

_I'm a sweet talker, I'm a pipe layer_

_I'll sweat you out your weave, I'm a back breaker_

_I'm a gentleman, I'm a mack player_

_I'm a dime-piece layer, smooth operator_

Gambit next let his trench coat slide off, teasingly tossing that onto the couch beside Logan. Logan had to hand it to him, he was completely entranced. Magneto could have come crashing into the room, claiming he was going to marry Professor Xavier and Logan still would have been focused on the tanned man weaving in front of him.

_Baby cold kick off your shoes and relax your feet_

_My sweet talk is so unique, girl you in for a treat_

_I'll be the cream in your coffee, I'm your chocolate and toffee_

_And when I exercise my mackin I'll be killin you softly_

Gambit took off his gloves one at a time. Dropping them to the floor as if they meant nothing to him. Logan shifted uncomfortably, his pants suddenly feeling way too tight. Gambit’s eyes flickered over his lover’s problem, but he only smirked wider, giving him a small shake of his head in response. Logan growled out a curse, but he clenched the edge of couch, completely ignoring his beer at this point.

_I got a way with compliments, girl I'm sweeter than mints_

_It'll be common sense to let the love makin' commence_

_I've had all persuasions, on so many occasions_

_When you spend a night with me it'll seem like a vacation_

Logan watched, aching with sexual frustration as Gambit slowly, SLOWLY peeled off his shirt. This he tossed onto Logan’s lap. Logan snatched up the shirt and without thinking, inhaling the musky scent while still keeping his eyes glued on the Cajun. The perfume of the other male clouded his senses, causing the lust to rise in him. He felt it begin to flood his veins, pounding in his temples as his eyes continued to focus on Gambit.

_You gon' love it when you with me, and when I leave you'll miss me_

_I'ma whisper in yo' ear and get you really hot like Missy_

_I'll tell you freaky thangs that's gon' make you blush_

_And I'ma make your body tingle from the tip of my touch, cause_

Wolverine stood up, intending to grab Gambit and toss him onto the bed. Gambit raised his staff and touched his chest, using the staff to push him back. Wolverine growled, his claws sliding out as he was again denied. Gambit just smiled, watching as the older man obeyed, sheathing the claws and again continuing to watch his every move like a predator.

_I'm a superfly cat when I'm in mack mode_

_Soon as I get deep up inside you, I'ma make you explode_

_I'm a player by nature, I'm a mack by choice_

_And I'ma make your body moist from the sound of my voice_

Gambit managed to kick off his boots. He hadn’t bothered to tie them since this was a special occasion. Seeing the other man was about to either kill him or rape him, he couldn’t help but chuckle softly. He came over slowly to Wolverine, looming above him. Wolverine’s eyes had gone dark his desire, a more feral side of him showing. Gambit lowered himself to straddle Wolverine’s hips, grinding against his lover’s bulging erection.

_I got a hell of a resume for layin the pipe_

_I'll tell you what you wanna hear and I can do what you like_

_So come on let's spend the night, it won't cost you a penny_

_I'll put you in the mood right, with a lil' Hyp' and Henny_

Completely ignoring the song now, Wolverine reached up and grabbed a fistful of Remy’s hair, crushing their lips together as he hungrily made out with him. Remy could taste nothing but Wolverine, feeling the other man shift under him while searching for my friction. A second later, Wolverine lifted him causing Remy to yelp in surprise. He knew Wolverine was strong, but not quite _that_ strong.

In a few short steps, Wolverine had him pinned on the bed. Above him, the other man had a sadistic grin on his face as if he just captured his most elusive prey. Remy smirked in response, reaching up to wrap his arms around the other man’s neck and drawing him down for another make out session. To his relief, Wolverine complied, continuing to grind their hips together and shoving against the man underneath him.

Remy hissed, breaking the kiss to turn his head to gasp for air. Undisturbed, Logan bent his head to bite Remy on the shoulder. Remy moaned, placing his hands on Logan’s shoulders, trying to push him up. Why was he so damn _strong_?! Remy swore no man should have metal bones since now he was at the complete mercy of this dangerous man.

Logan suddenly rose, giving him a piercing glare as he did so. A clear order meaning for him to stay on the bed or else. Remy pushed himself up on his elbows, confused as he watched Logan move swiftly cross the room. He heard the click and slide of a lock and then grinned when Logan turned down the lights. A second later the older man was back on top of him, ripping his own shirt off.

Oh, it was certainly going to be a long night for both of them.

 

_Song is “Smooth Operator” by Paul Wall._

* _You are so frustrating! Why should Remy bother putting up with you?! I'm going to hurt you later, Logan!_

_**Your Cajun is going to cheat on you with another man. Mark his words, he will._

_***When you are asleep tonight, my wolverine, you shall regret teasing your Cajun. Your back will be broken in the morning._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Remy shifted in bed, nuzzling into the arm by his head. Beside him he heard Logan mutter something incomprehensible, turning over to wrap an arm around the warm body beside him. They had stayed up late into the night enjoying each other’s company. Logan had been pleased with his surprise, showing his appreciation to Remy several rounds over. At the time, Remy hadn’t bothered to think about the post battle injuries he was now beginning to feel in his back.

He groaned and shifted again, trying to find a comfortable position that didn’t make his body ache. Opening his eyes, he lifted his head to see the damage. On his shoulder, he noticed a bite mark right away, and lifting the blanket showed him several bruises and what looked almost like claw marks running down his thighs. He could feel them on his back as well when he laid back against the pillows. Remy found Logan was facing him, seemingly fast asleep.

“You is a brute, _mon glutton_. Do you have any idea what you have done to your Remy?” Remy whispered into Logan’s ear. Logan frowned, his eyes still closed almost making the Cajun laugh. He would never tell the older man, but he irritated him most of the time simply because it was more entertaining than watching TV.

“I have a good idea of what I did to you. Want me to do worse?” Logan asked, opening one eye to peer tiredly at the thief. Remy propped himself up on his elbows, making slow swirling patterns in the feral man’s chest hair as he considered the question.

“ _Oui_ , such an interesting proposition. Another time, perhaps, when your Cajun is able to walk again. Like, say, three years?” Remy suggested, making an exaggeration of counting on his fingers. Logan’s frowned deepened at that, causing Remy to laugh at him. Logan grunted, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. He blinked groggily, looking about the room then glaring down at Remy as if it were all his fault. Which, most of the time, it was.

“Rims, what time is it? How long did we…?” Logan asked, waving his hand at the entire bed. Remy gave him a small smile, raising his brow suggestively.

“You lost track of time? Then de Cajun wins if he be makin' you lose track of yo' surroundin's. It be one in de afternoon by de way, _mon glutton_.” Remy answered. Logan cursed, scrubbing at his face fiercely with palm of his hand and glaring at his lover whose only response was to smile innocently.

“Tell me again how the hell I ended up here? I mean, that was pretty much….you know what, forget it Cajun. I give up with you.” Logan said with a defeated sigh. Remy’s grin only grew wider as he sat up to give the other man a kiss on the lips. Logan grunted, lightly shoving Remy in the chest as the thief climbed out of bed naked.

Logan pulled a pair of pants on, waiting for his turn to take a shower. Searching his duffel bag revealed a cigar box with an authentic Cuban in it. Satisfied his afternoon might turn out alright after all, Logan lit up, puffing on the cigar so smoke was streaming out of his nose like a movie star. Hn... Or would it be better to be a Rock Star? Meh, nevermind.

Now that he had thought about it, he supposed that he should at least call the University to let them know he and the Cajun were just chilling out. When he checked his messages, he saw there were none from anyone, not even Scott who was usually the first one to start ragging on him as soon as he left. Then again, they might not even be aware he and Remy were gone yet. So calling might actually be disastrous for him and the thief if he did bother to act responsibly for once. With a shrug, Logan tossed the phone back onto the nightstand. If anyone called, he would answer, but he wasn’t about to go out and stick his neck out for nothing.

A few minutes later, he heard the shower head turn off. Logan turned on the TV, not really paying attention as he puffed on his cigar. He flipped through the channels, finally settling on the news. There was a broadcast going on about a series of mysterious disappearances going on in the Canadian Rockies along with rumors about a “strange creature” on the loose. Logan rolled his eyes, wondering what mutant had decided to do that. No doubt Scott and the others would be out in about three minutes, heading there to take care of it. Next, the woman stated that the government had the situation under control and were bringing in “special forces” to deal with the problem. Logan raised an eyebrow at that. Ah, so the X-Men might not be called in to deal with the problem after all.

“ _Mon glutton_ , you can use de shower now. Remy will have to return de favor next time though, _oui_? You be such a brute wit' the way you used yo' Cajun last night.” Remy complained. The thief had on a short sleeved shirt. Logan glanced over and saw there were indeed bruises and welts covering the thief’s arms. He shrugged his shoulders, returning to smoking his cigar.

“You probably deserved it, Cajun. You want me to kiss it for you since you’re being such a big crybaby about it?”

“ _Non_ , yo' idea of kissing is tryin' t' eat yo' Cajun. You bite a lot Logan, even if you are well fed beforehand. _Oh bon_ , we are both happy. Dat is all that counts.” Remy said with a sigh. Logan just shook his head, getting up and retrieving a change of clothes before moving to take his own shower.

Twenty minutes later, clean shaven and smelling of aftershave, Logan stepped out of the bathroom. He saw Remy resting on the bed, legs crossed as he flipped through the channels as he had earlier. Catching sight of his lover, Remy raised Logan’s smartphone and waved it at him.

“You got a call, _mon glutton_. De Gambit took a message but dey be wantin' you to call dem right back. Said it was very important.” Remy said lazily. Curious as to who it was, Logan accepted the phone from the thief. When he checked the number, it stated it was hidden. Strange. Usually Scott would have Remy get him if they were out.

“Was it Scott?”

“ _Non_ , a stranger. Said to tell you dey worked with you once. Said his name was Fury.” Remy answered.

Logan froze when he heard the name. He grit his teeth, wishing to bare them and snarl. Remy watched him, concerned eyes narrowing suspiciously as he sensed something was wrong. Turning his back to the younger man, Logan forced his rage to go down. He could not afford to lose his mind here only to lapse into bloodlust. Even though it tugged incessantly at the back of his mind, laying there in wait, he forced himself to focus on Remy. This seemed to only make it worse as the younger man rose from the bed, a concerned look on his face.

“ _Mon glutton_ , what is it? A threat? Shall de Gambit make an appearance for you? It would be fun to see you in a fight. After spending a night with you, bein' able to see your face when you’re unguarded. It is a secret between us, _oui_?” Remy suggested, brushing his fingers down Logan’s arm. The hairs stood up on end wherever Remy touched him and Logan had to grab the other man’s wrist to prevent him from traveling down further. He only got an infuriating grin from the Cajun as he glared at him.

“Not now, swamp rat. Look, it’s just an old buddy of mine run into trouble. Idiot bit off more than he can chew.” Logan answered, choosing to ignore the invitation Remy was offering him. Remy raised a brow at that and this time Logan couldn’t help to smirk himself.

“Come on now, Rims, you really think you can handle me unleashed all night _and_ all day? You’re going to need time to recover and in this condition all you can do is probably give me a halfway decent blow job.” Remy’s eyes snapped up at that as he frowned at his lover.

“Is dat a challenge, Logan? Are you questioning de skills of de Gambit?” Remy asked, him a mischievous glint in his eye.

 _Shit_ , Logan thought. He’d meant to make the other man angry not horny. He scowled at Remy, his neck turning red at the thought of Remy on his knees in front of him. With considerable force of will he grabbed the younger man by the shoulders forcing him to sit back down on the bed. Remy complied though with a huge grin on his face. Logan bared his teeth, grinding them together as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

“I swear to god, Cajun, you’re the only person who can get a rise out of me just by smiling. Stay here. I can’t let you go with me.” Logan said. Remy raised his eyebrows, tilting his head up to make eye contact with the other man. Logan turned his head away.

“Are you blushing?”

“No.”

“ _Oui,_ you are! How is dis possible? Who are you?! Bring me back Logan!” Remy exclaimed, making a mocking gesture of shoving the other man off him. Logan growled, his grip tightening on Remy’s shoulders as he glared down at him. He could feel the heat coming off his face.

“Fine. You made me fucking blush, you happy? Now stop being a piece of shit and stay here. I’ll probably be back later.” Logan snapped. It was close to the truth, since Fury only ever called him when he was in over his head. The only catch being that Fury had enough information on him to be able to blackmail the Wolverine into doing just about anything for him.

“You truly going t' leave yo' Cajun here?” Remy asked him. Logan sighed, letting go of the other man as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. What could he say? There was no way he could tell Remy what it really was. He thought about what might happen if Fury found out about the Cajun. Looking down at Remy, he imagined Fury may already know. No one had ever been able to blackmail the man without regretting it later.

“Yeah, you’re a real damsel in distress. Just give me three days, if I’m not back by then I need to go tell Captain America Fury called me. Got it? Guy who decided wearing a flag was better than wearing a cape.” Logan instructed his lover. Remy gave him an odd look, no doubt his instincts telling him to go against what his partner was saying. Reluctantly, the thief nodded in agreement though still shaking his head with a sigh.

“ _Mon glutton_ , I will. Three days, Logan.” Remy said in an unusually stern tone. Logan couldn’t help but grin at that.

“Yeah, Cajun. Three days.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

“James, good to see you again.” Fury greeted him when Logan came into the diner. It had been a three hour drive and he wasn’t too happy with the black man. Remy had told him to just take the car since he was thinking of getting a new one. For his sake, Logan hoped Remy wasn’t on Fury’s radar. If he was…well, come to think of it what could Fury use against Remy? Bella was dead and if Fury threatened to alert any of Remy’s enemies to his whereabouts, Remy would only laugh in his face. Remy’s enemies knew exactly where the Cajun lurked. As to holding hostage anyone the thief genuinely cared about, there was only one person. And he had claws.

“You and I agreed you wouldn’t call me that anymore. James is dead, has been for a long time. Get down to it Fury, you know how much I love small talk.” Logan said sarcastically. Fury only raised an eyebrow at that. He was sitting in a booth, clearly relaxing with a cup of coffee. Fury waved his hand for the feral man to join him. Logan slung his bag off his back, going to sit down across from the man. He placed his pack next to him. It was nothing more than a change of clothes and a few other small sentimental items he wanted to bring with him. A pack of cigars, his zippo lighter, and a bag of beef jerky he had bought on the way.

“Old habits die hard Logan. You understand.”

“Apparently so do some people.  I’m sure you’d understand that better than anyone.” Logan said. He saw Fury’s fingers twitch, the only indication he understood all too well what that meant. There was a none too subtle threat hidden behind those words.

“Do you remember the Hulk mission you did for me a while back? We have another similar problem going on now. We think something is still lurking around from the old Striker lab.” Fury explained. Logan’s eyes narrowed at the memories he had of that place. They were still hazy in some parts but in others they were crystal clear as if they had happened yesterday.

“So what the hell happened this time?” Logan snarled. He didn’t think he’d be back within three days.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The plane circled the mountains, giving a full aerial view of the thick forest. Logan peered out the window, spotting a few rivers weaving down the mountain. They shimmered in the pale morning light. It had taken them half a day and all night just to reach the place. He hadn’t bothered to contact Remy, wanting that to remain secret. Fury had mentioned he had some information pertaining to the X-Men, but Logan wasn’t concerned about that. As long as he was cooperating, Fury would keep his mouth shut.

As the plane made another circuit no doubt looking for the landing strip Fury came up to him. After giving him the initial information about the situation, the two had chosen to ignore each other. At least in so much in terms as Logan threatening Fury by flicking his claws out now and again to warn him off. This didn’t faze the other man at all where with a normal person they would be terrified and start blubbering. Thinking of the effect his claws had on a certain person waiting for him back at the motel made him stop. He would see him again, soon.

Even if Remy didn’t get into trouble, which he always did, what would he think? Would he assume his partner was cheating on him? Logan would have smelled it if Remy had chosen to sleep with another person. There were always scents of other people on Remy, but those were his clients. People he merely shook hands with. Whereas Logan could smell his own scent on the thief all the time. The thief was _saturated_ in it since, well….Logan smirked at the lucid thought. He shouldn’t be thinking of doing that while away from Remy. It wasn’t fair, really.

“You happy about something, Logan?” Fury inquired. Logan’s smirk widened just a crack as he turned to the black man.

“Yeah, I’m imagining driving my fist through your face. We almost there? Or you planning on putting on an in flight movie for this trip?” Logan snapped. Fury frowned at that, but said nothing else. He turned his head, apparently talking to one of his armed men. Fury knew Logan could easily beat ten fully armed men with his eyes closed. At best they were a mere formality. Lucky for him, he had a reputation with Shield.

“Should be about a few more minutes. Might want to buckle up. Pilot said we might be hitting some turbulence on the way down.” Fury instructed him. Logan snorted as the other man went back to his seat. They both knew he wasn’t really going to bother with that. He had walked away from far worse catastrophes than a plane crash.

As the plane began to descend, Logan dug his nails into the plastic armrest. Cars and rickety planes weren’t always his choice of travel. He much preferred the open roads on a motorcycle, riding for hours. He wondered if Remy had managed to steal another car by now or if he had taken a motorcycle instead. It would definitely better suit the Cajun, but he would have to give up his brown trench coat if he was riding into battle on a bike.

“Sir, we seem to be having some problems.” One of the men said, a hand on his headset. Fury narrowed his eyes, leaning out of his seat to talk with the man.

“What do you mean we’re having problems? Everything was running smoothly just a few seconds ago.” Fury snapped. His guard became nervous, probably not wanting to lose his job. Logan wanted to tell him it was probably the best thing he could have done in his entire life. If you did too well in Shield, they never allowed you to leave.

“Communications on the ground isn’t responding, sir. We’ve lost complete contact with them. Should we proceed with the mission or head back to base?” The guard asked nervously. Fury glanced back at Logan, glaring with his one eye as if this were his fault.

“Land the damn plane. We’ll see what’s wrong when we get there.” Fury snapped, falling back into his seat. Logan raised a brow at the guard who hastily turned his head away, muttering into his headset.

As the plane began to descend, it suddenly rocked as a boom echoing from the back of the plane. Alarmed, Logan drew his claws and craned his neck to see if it was a threat or not. The guards jumped, clearly terrified as they cowered against the seats, guns drawn. Fury cursed, drawing his own pistol as well as he crouched, keeping one hand on his seat to keep from flying about the cabin as the plane continued to descend.

“What the hell is going on?!” Fury yelled at his guards. Logan grabbed the top of one seat, managing to keep his balance as he began to lurch towards the back of the plane. No one made any attempts to stop him. It wouldn't do anyone any good if Logan fell and landed on them only to crush them with his weight.

“We don’t know, sir! Pilot said whatever that was hit the fuel tank. We’re losing gas as we speak.” The guard said shakily. Fury cursed, peering above the seat again but there was nothing to see except Logan.

“Hurry up and land this fucking plane! Or do you all want to go down in a burning fireball?” Fury threatened. Logan had to dig his claws into the headrest of one of the seats as the plane jerked again, going into a steep descent. Another explosion rocked the plane, causing a few men to yell in a panic and another round of cursing from Fury. Who the hell else was on the plane?

Suddenly the cabin began to shake and Logan was thrown flat on his face. He heard the screeching of metal as the plane hit the rough terrain. They skidded along for a few seconds before coming to a grinding halt. Logan cursed, grabbing the edge of the seat and righting himself up, head spinning from the crash landing. Behind him Fury was yanking one of his men up trying to get them off the ground.

Retrieving his pack, Logan was behind the last of the men as they piled out of the plane. Apparently, no one was injured. On the ground, he saw people running out from a small base to provide medical attention if necessary. Logan had to wave off a pair of these people when they came to him asking if he might need anything. Apparently, not everyone knew who he was. Probably a “specialist” in their eyes for whatever the hell Striker had left behind.

When he turned his head, he saw the extent of the damage done to the plane. Whoever it was had planted bombs since the landing gear was shot. There was a hole near the fuel tank, gas leaking out in a small stream. One glance around the small airport showed no other planes. Unless they got a few jeeps up here or another plane they were stranded until further notice. Knowing Fury, however, the man probably had a helicopter or two hidden somewhere just in case a situation like this happened.

“Looks like you have a few major flaws in your airplane, bub.” Logan said, nodding to the broken aircraft. This earned him a stern glare from the man as Fury waved in a few more armed men, pointing to the plane.

“Search it to make sure there are no more bombs. I don’t want it to detonate while we’re here. And if you find someone, shoot them but no kill shots boys.” Fury said. The men nodded, forming a defense line as they approached the plane cautiously. Wolverine watched amusedly as it reminded him of scavengers hesitantly pecking at a dangerous animal that they were unsure of it being deceased. As he watched, a familiar scent caught his attention. It was faint, but he definitely recognized it. If lady luck was looking down on him today-

Two more explosions went off from the opposite end of the plane. They had come dangerously close to the men. The guards scattered with several shouts, Fury yelling orders at them.

“Fuck.” Logan said to himself. He tossed his pack to the side just as a very familiar Cajun man came out from the smoke from the previous explosions. A card glowing in his hand, the Cajun threw it at the ground a few feet from the men. They yelled and fled as the bomb went off. Logan growled, quickly making a beeline for Remy his claws coming out.

Remy took no notice of him as he headed towards Fury. Fury raised his gun pointed right at the other man’s head. Before either man could harm the other Logan flew forward, slashing at the gun in Fury’s hand effectively making sure it could no longer be used. With the other one, he pointed his other set of claws at Remy to keep him at bay. His instincts screamed for him to lower his incisors, but he refused. Remy glanced down at the adamantine claws, having the gall to reach up and tap one with a finger and causing a slight pinging sound in the silence.

“ _Mon glutton_ , very impressive. You never worry about sharpening dem, do you?” Remy asked, glancing at him with his crimson eyes. Logan mentally cursed, since his lover had now effectively not only blown his cover, but made him look like a fool.

Sheathing his claws he closed the distance between them and grabbed the collar of Remy’s coat. He yanked him forward to shield him from any guns pointed at them as well as to prevent Fury from getting to his Cajun.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Logan growled out in a low whisper. Remy gave him an irritating grin for his trouble.

“Saving you, of course. What else would Remy be doing?”

There really was nothing Logan could do with the swamp rat he supposed. He was torn between kicking Remy’s ass down the mountain and kissing him in front of Fury. A part of him was glad the Cajun had followed him this far out. The other part of him, the one in control now, knew he had to act fast. But what?

“Gambit, I told you to wait.” Logan snarled, throwing Remy back. He made sure to throw him hard so the younger man was forced to catch himself on his Bo staff. Immediately he saw Remy’s stance change to that reaction, his body tensing, eyes narrowing and becoming more aware of his surroundings. Good, now he had made his lover wary of him. But Remy was no man to cower if he got pushed around.

“ _Non,_ you never said such a thing. De Gambit heard nothing of dis when you left. Only dat you were leaving to help a friend and friends do not use blackmail when dey need help.” Remy said, shooting a glare at Fury. Logan bristled as he heard Fury come up beside him to study the newcomer. No doubt Fury was aware of the energy user’s presence within the X-Men. Logan prayed the man wasn’t aware of his current relationship status.

“Remy Lebeau, right? Uses kinetic energy to charge objects, usually cards, causing an explosion. Destructive force usually equal to that of a small bomb. You also have training in battling with a Bo staff, stealing, and were exiled from New Orleans when you revealed your powers in a duel. Which, tragically for you, happened on your wedding day to Bella Donna which would unite the two rival guilds to prevent one from destroying the other. Correct?” Fury said. Logan tensed, expecting Remy to react to the information. Instead, the thief just smirked in response.

“De Gambit is an international man of mystery. What can he say? Would you like an autograph?” Remy replied as if he had indeed just been confronted with a fan. Logan’s nostrils flared as he suddenly now had to battle laughter bubbling up his throat. Fury, unfazed, clasped his hands behind his back, eye narrowing at the other man.

“You don’t think I can threaten you, do you? Well, Lebeau, there you would be wrong. I know everything and see everything-“

“Wit' de one eye? You an' Cyclops should talk. He found my beer just the other day.” Remy said. Logan bit his tongue as a partial chuckle escaped him despite his efforts. Shit, Cajun had a point too.

“Gambit, you bastard, shut up. Why the hell are you here anyway? Why didn’t you wait like I ordered you to?” Logan snarled, shaking the younger man like a ragdoll. Remy grinned at him, the little turd, as he shrugged his shoulders.

“You never gave such an order. De Gambit heard nothing about not climbing onto a plane. He did not know you were takin' de same flight.” Remy insisted. Logan dropped him back on his feet, causing him to stagger a bit in order to gain his footing again. Damn, he couldn’t bring himself to punch the guy even though he knew he should. He could see Fury out of the corner of his eye, watching the exchange with interest.

“Well, whether you like or not Mr. Lebeau is stuck here with us, Logan. Since he so conveniently destroyed my plane he may as well help you to destroy this creature.

“No way in hell.”

He said it before he could think about the words themselves. They were immediate, definitive in their intent. Logan didn’t care what shit Fury threw at him or if Remy could turn a piece of paper into an atomic bomb topped with a machine gun. He wasn’t dragging the Cajun into this with him. No, he wasn’t going to get him mixed in with this crap. Remy was going to be free of Shield for as long as Logan could still draw his claws and plunge them into enemies. He saw recognition  flash in Fury’s eye as he caught on.

Fuck.

Fuck.

FUCK!!!

“James, can you understand French at all?” Fury asked as if it were a discussion over coffee between two friends. Logan gritted his teeth, turning to face the black man while still keeping himself as a meat shield between Remy and the rest of the men.

“I can follow the gist of it, but I don’t understand it word for word. Why? You sending me to Paris now?” Logan snapped even though the jig was up.

“I thought I was hearing things and decided to ignore it. _Mon glutton_ translated into English literally means ‘my wolverine’. Care to explain that?” Fury questioned him. Before Logan could say anything, Remy beat him to it.

“Dat’s none of yo' business, bastard.” Remy snapped. Logan was thrown for a second to hear his Cajun cuss. Let alone the fact that he had just walked into an obvious trap. Remy had just gone and stepped on a landmine, confirming Fury’s suspicions.

Fury glanced between them, his face unreadable. Then he snorted and shook his head when he looked at Logan. Logan narrowed his eyes, unsheathing his claws in warning.

“I know you’re a lot of things, James. But I never guessed you to be a faggot.” Fury said with disgust. Logan glanced to his right just in time to catch Remy’s hand before he threw another card. Remy glared at him, his eyes sparking. Usually, it was the other way around. Remy holding him back so he wouldn’t jump the gun and put them both in danger.

“Drop it, Remy. This isn’t the time or place for it.” Logan said quietly. Remy glanced at him and Logan saw something click there. Yanking his hand out of the older man’s grasp, he tossed the card over his shoulder another explosion going off a second later.

*“ _Il va regretter vous insulter à l'avant de votre Cajun. Personne ne dit que sans vous manque quelques prothèses_.” Remy said quietly under his breath as he brushed past Logan. Wolverine could do nothing but follow, keeping his claws out just in case. He would let no one harm Remy, even if it meant the thief hating him later for it.

 

* _He will regret insulting you in front of your Cajun. No one says that to you without losing a few limbs._

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Wolverine scanned the two day old footprints left in the mud. They had frozen over from the cold, but even distorted by snow and sun they were considerably large. Fury had told him they weren’t sure why the leftover experiment had acted up. There had always been the odd sighting now and again. No one had ever been killed up till now. Fury had told him to keep an eye out for anything strange as well. He suspected something in the area may have disturbed the creature.

With a grunt, Wolverine got up sniffing for the acrid scent. He had found the tracks near the river so the creature knew how to survive out here. As he walked, he heard a crunch behind him and spun around, his claws coming up to skewer the intruder. When he saw who it was he let out a stream of curses, lowering his fists.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay back? Dammit, at this rate we won’t find the fuckin’ bastard ‘til next year.” Wolverine snarled at his teammate. Gambit had insisted on coming with him only after pointing out he could stay out of the way by throwing his cards. An explosion would be a good distraction for the creature he had pointed out so Logan would be able to dispatch it easily. That, and on top of the fact that he couldn’t leave the thief with Fury either. Either Remy or Fury would get to the point where they tried to kill the other.

“ _Mon glutton_ , I am sorry. Remy did not mean to startle you.” Gambit said carefully. Wolverine clenched his fists feeling a bit of his anger seep away when he heard the exhaustion in the Cajun’s voice. They had been trekking back and forth across the mountain for a good six hours. Remy for his benefit had not complained or suggested taking a break. The thief was used to the city and attending the occasional X-Men fight, not hiking.

“It’s fine, Cajun, just….be careful.” Logan said awkwardly. Remy nodded tiredly as Wolverine moved off farther uphill, following the tracks away from the river. Dammit, the last thing he needed was the thief becoming depressed because he was being an ass. He knew Remy was no delicate flower who was going to start crying just because he got snapped at. On the other hand, this was very different from working within their whole team. There, everyone was aware of the relationship. Here it was an odd sensation for Wolverine.

Up until now, he had never bothered to think about his relationship with the other man. At first it had been almost amusing, a distraction from countless battles and a physical release. Logan had on more than one occasion given in to his more base desires, now and again indulging in company usually he would avoid. With Remy, though, it was already clear it was going to be different baring the fact they were both men. Right from the start, Remy had shown a special interest in him.

Here, out in the field with former operatives he used to consider allies, friends even, made him bristle. Wolverine was tempted to shove the thief away from him to send him back to the mansion. To threaten to cut him from the team if he jeopardized the mission one more time just because his feet hurt. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Remy panting as he climbed a particularly steep incline after him, his Bo staff doing more to hinder his climb rather than help. Stopping for a moment, Logan waited until he reached him then waved to a nearby boulder for the Cajun to rest. He reached up and touched the side of his mask, activating the small mouth piece that allowed him to talk to Fury.

“Anything pop up on the radar yet?” Wolverine asked. He waited a few seconds, already knowing the answer. If anything had shown up, Fury would have been telling him within a matter of half a second.

“No, we have nothing. We saw a few energy sparks earlier, but we already know who that was caused by.” Fury said bluntly. Wolverine gritted his teeth, watching as Remy sat down with a heavy sigh, letting his staff slip from his fingers into the snow. He should really let Gumbo know to keep his guard up, but he didn’t have the heart to. He hadn’t realized until then just how tired the energy user was. Crap.

“Alright, we’re taking a five minute break. Let me know if anything comes up.” Logan said. He heard Fury begin to protest, but he reached up and flicked off his earpiece. Remy gave him a grateful look from the boulder.

“You did not have to do dat. Remy can still walk jus’ fine.” Remy pointed out. Wolverine grunted, going to lean against a tree. They could stand to spare five minutes.

“Then why do you look so damn comfortable on the rock?” Wolverine asked. Remy instead of cracking a joke, began to rise. Logan reached out and shoved the younger man down.

“I was kidding. Take a load off, turd. Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“If de Gambit had asked, you would have offered to cut off his feet so they would no longer hurt. Remy believes it is a better idea t’ suffer in silence.” Remy pointed out. Wolverine sighed, reaching up to remove his mask and look at him face to face.

“Anyone else, yeah, I would. For you? I would stop. I don’t mind waiting for you.” Logan said. Remy looked surprised at the comment. Logan felt his neck beginning to turn red again as he thought about how those words could be interpreted. He grunted, wiping sweat from his brow as he put his mask back on to hide his face again.

“You are so fierce, _mon glutton_. It makes your Cajun a bit frightened to be near you. He is scared when you take the mask off dat dere will be a different man in yo’ place.” Remy said. Logan chuckled, a grin spreading across his face as he moved further in the direction of a clearing he had spotted among the trees.

“Trust me, even if I were different I’d still recognize you, Rims.” Logan said.

“I’m going to scout ahead a bit. I’ll come back to get you when I’m done then we’ll continue.” Wolverine said moving off before he could hear Remy’s reply. What the hell had that been? All that sentimental bullshit coming out of his mouth when he had a mission to complete. Remy was turning him into such a puss.

As he came to the clearing, Wolverine heard a snap of a branch. He turned his head sharply, sniffing the air. He had no warning as out of the trees came a lurching creature, mouth gaping wide open dripping with saliva. The rank stench of rotten meat hit Wolverine first as he dodged to the side in a roll. The creature skidded across the clearing on all fours, snarling and slobbering as it did.

It looked like a failed Wendigo experiment screwed a shark and this was their mutated offspring. The creature walked on floors on limbs eerily looking like a humans, only swollen and purple.  Its head was twisted, almost as if it had been put on sideways, the bottom jaw pointed like sharks along with the rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth. The eyes were just two black blotches on either side of its head. On its back, the outline of the spine was clear along with what Wolverine could assume was a limb. He smirked, his claws coming out as he faced the creature.

“Come on, asshole, attack me. I don’t want to be beating your ugly ass all day.” Wolverine taunted smirking at the creature. The creature gave a baleful howl as it charged him, causing Logan to dodge to the side a second time, going into a roll. Damn that thing’s cry was just unnatural.

Wolverine quickly gained his feet again, leaping on the back of the creature. He managed to get a grip on the deformed fin with one hand as he stabbed the knobby spine with the other. Underneath him the creature lurched and bucked, trying to throw him off. Then it stood up on its hind legs.

For a second Wolverine had assumed he’d won as he reached up to stab the creature in the head. Instead, he felt a hand wrap around his leg and tear him off. Now he was dangling upside down in the creature’s grasp. The creature roared in Wolverine’s face, spittle spattering his skin, before throwing him across the clearing with enough force to break a tree, causing it to topple and crash onto its brethren behind it.

Wolverine grunted painfully, the breath knocked out of him as he struggled to gain his footing. He didn’t know Shamu’s aborted child could be so fucking strong. Just as he managed to not slip in the snow again, the creature was on him throwing him again like a ragdoll. This time, Wolverine landed on his back and a second later the hand slammed down on his chest, forcing the little air he had managed to get out of his lungs. If his bones weren’t coate in metal, he knew they would have cratered inward. His insides would have been jelly.

Above him the creature growled, slobber falling onto Wolverine’s face. Wolverine snarled a few curses, swiping at the creature with his claws. He managed to slice its bottom lip almost in half causing a flap of flesh to dangle down. He regretted his choice a second later as blood and spit then began to flow over his face, causing him to choke on it. Great, he was going to drown in monster goo. Fucking fantastic.

“* _Hé, moche salaud!_ Gambit has a present for you! Why don’t you come here an’ git it?” Remy yelled at the beast. Above Wolverine the creature snarled, then screamed as it was hit with charged playing cards. Abandoning its previous meal, in order to go after this new intruder.

Wolverine scrambled to his feet, swiping at his face and coughing to clear his lungs. He managed to be able to see Remy distracting the creature from him. Throwing his cards, then going in and whacking it on the head with his staff. Each time the creature took a swipe at him, Remy danced away easily, staying out of its reach.

Then Remy slipped.

With a roar the creature reached out and swiped at the energy user. Sending Remy hurtling to the side, cracking his head hard on a protruding boulder that had been hidden by the snow. Wolverine watched this in slow motion. When Remy hit the boulder a gash opened up on his head, immediately staining the snow with blood.

The creature ran over to sniff the prone form. It let out a few snarls, nosing the body. Logan watched stunned as the creature caused Remy’s head to shift. Then he saw his partner’s eyes completely blank, no life in those crimson orbs. After that, it was all Logan could remember.

Seeing red in the snow before succumbing to bloodlust. Logan went feral.

* _Hey, ugly bastard!_

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Remy heard a pained squealing sound almost like that of a pig. He groaned, closing his eyes when the light hurt his eyes. His head ached as if he had slammed it into a wall. Groaning, he rolled over; covering his ears and wishing it would stop. After a few minutes he heard beastly grunt then the squealing abruptly stopped. Blissful silence fell upon his ears as he sighed, letting his hands fall to his sides. A distinct sound reached him after a few minutes as he lay there. A huffing sound as if someone were catching their breath.

 _Mon glutton_ _must have slain the beast_ , Remy thought smiling to himself. Good, then he had been of use to Logan after all. After resting his eyes a while longer, he cracked one open testing the light. At first it was a bit too bright, but his eyes quickly adjusted. The first thing Remy noticed was the blood.

The clearing was soaked in blood.

There was blood splashed in the snow, on the trees, even on Remy himself. It gave off an acrid stench, making him gag and nearly retch. He felt his energy crackling over his skin as he inhaled the stuff then began to dissipate within his body. Panicked, Remy reached down pawing at his pockets for a card. Most of them lay scattered across the clearing but one had managed to stay with him. As he drew it Remy saw it was his Queen of Hearts. His very last card. He had slipped one into the back of Logan’s pants pocket before he left. The only one left after their last battle. The reason being Logan had saved him that time and not she. Remy had thought it only fitting perhaps some of his Queen of Hearts luck should go to Logan. He hadn’t told the man because it was too embarrassing. A stupid romantic gesture he had done because he didn’t want to see the other man go.

Remy charged the card as much as he dared, putting enough energy into it to make a small pop. When he tossed it away from him it did nothing at first. Then he heard a sharp crackle as an edge burst into flame then went out. He sighed looking about him for another object to test his powers on. Perhaps if he put in more energy…

A low snarl drew his gaze upward, making Remy’s heart stop. No more than ten feet away from him covered in gore was Logan himself. His mask had been torn off his costume in shreds on his body. Guts and bits of bone hung from his claws as the older man glared at him. Remy stared at him, aghast, only beginning to make out mounds of flesh in the clearing. It wasn’t only blood he had seen after all. Logan had torn the beast apart. That would explain the squealing sound as Logan tore into it.

Logan locked gazes with him, baring his teeth. His canines had grown sharper it seemed, almost like an animal’s. The next second, Logan loomed over claws still out hanging only inches from Remy’s face. Remy was stunned, unsure of what to do. He averted his gaze to the half burnt card trying to remember what Logan had told him. What was it had he said?

_“Mon glutton, why do you get angry sometimes?”_

_“I’m not angry, Cajun, I just go berserk.”_

_“With me, you do not. Why did you not kill Remy in the hospital bed?”_

_“Probably because your sorry ass was too injured and weak to do anything. Listen, Cajun, never get me like that deliberately. Alright?”_

_“Never, mon glutton, whatever you wish.”_

_“Good, and another thing. If and when I do get in that state don’t make eye contact with me. Second, for fucks sake don’t go ballistic and start running or show fear. I’ll smell it, Cajun, and think you’re prey.”_

_“Oui, I will remember.”_

_“Last, don’t even bother trying to fight me. Just back away and leave me be. I’ll come back after a time. You’ll see.”_

Remy had already broken the first two rules within the first five seconds. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he broke out in a sweat. Damn! There was nothing he could do. He was at the complete mercy of Logan until he came back to his senses. In front him, the feral man knelt, his claws still inches away from the thief’s face. Remy tensed when the claws moved, scratching his cheek as Logan appeared to move a strand of hair. Shit, Remy knew he had once managed to calm the man down when he had been like this once before.

“ _Mon glutton_ , do you not recognize yo’ Cajun? Do you understand?” Remy whispered quietly. A low snarl was his answer as the claws moved to under his chin. Remy swallowed, his mouth going dry as he tried to think. He felt the last of his energy slip away into nothingness.

Licking his lips, Remy decided to try one more thing. He reached up and gently gripped the unsharpened end of a claw, tugging at it. Above him, Logan narrowed his eyes but allowed the action his fist going down to rest in Remy’s lap. With shaking fingers Remy stroked Logan’s wrist trying to relax him. After a few minutes he saw the hand begin to open a bit at a time showing the calloused palm underneath. He held his breath waiting as the fingers uncurled bit by bit.

After a few more seconds Remy looked Logan in the eye. It was a bad move. When their gazes locked whatever spell Remy had managed to cast upon the man was broken. Immediately the hand clenched back into a fist, pulling back to drive his claws through the thief’s throat. Remy wasn’t sure what else to do and dodging would be useless in his condition. Instead he tilted his head, reaching up to touch the older man’s shoulder. He kissed Logan under the chin as he had done the first time. Their first kiss, the one he had stolen from him.

Remy pulled back, resting against the boulder as he stared up at Logan. The feral man seemed frozen then lowered his fist instead of a being angry his face took on one of curiosity. Reaching out Logan cupped the side of Remy’s cheek as his claws slid back slowly. Remy froze, his heart quickening again as Logan leaned forward to smell the side of his neck. He felt the older man’s lips press against his clammy skin as he inhaled his scent. It was an intimate gesture, one Logan had only ever done once. Remy remembered asking him why he had done it.

_“So I remember your scent, Cajun. Wherever I am.”_

“Is that what you are doing, _mon glutton_? Making sure it is Remy?” Remy asked quietly. He felt a stream of warm breath brush across his neck as Logan pulled back to stare at him. Remy watched him, waiting for his partner to come back. After a minute, Logan grabbed Remy under the arm, pulling him to his feet with hardly any effort.

Too tired and relieved to resist, Remy staggered as Logan apparently had decided to take him somewhere. The older man tugged at his arm incessantly when Remy didn’t make good progress, nearly dragging him at some parts where Remy stumbled in the snow. As night began to fall, it became colder causing the young man to shiver, having to stop in order to draw his trench coat tighter around himself. Blood and gore had long since dried on him, making him reek, but he wasn’t about to ditch the coat simply because it smelled. Beside him Logan gave him an irritated look, yanking on his arm to make him hurry along.

Remy glared right back at Logan at the gesture. He had tried to twist his arm out of the other man’s grasp to no avail. With a sigh, he pressed himself against Logan for a bit more warmth feeling the older man growl in response. He did not attack though as he continued following a trail Remy assumed only the other man could see. As they walked Logan stopped, sniffing the air his head moving as he identified what the scent was. Then suddenly the man threw back his head and let loose a howl similar to a wolf’s. A few seconds went by until an answering howl came back to them coming from just ahead of them.

Logan grunted, moving off in the direction of the answering howl, Remy forced to follow after him. It took a while before they came to a cave. Remy looked it over, unsure of whether he would dare to enter it or not. On one hand it looked very inviting in terms of shelter. On the other, there could be a bear or another dangerous creature lurking in the cave. Beside him Logan had narrowed his eyes, making low huffing sounds in the back of his throat.

“ _Mon glutton_ , I do not think yo’ friends are here. Perhaps we should try another time?” Remy insisted, tugging on the hand that had a grip on his arm. Logan gave him a warning glare to which Remy sighed, leaning against him. Logan shifted, letting go of the energy user’s arm to wrap around his shoulders to hold him against his body.

“ _Merci_ , Logan it is very cold out here. Remy wishes dey were back at the mansion sleeping in bed rather than stomping t’rough de snow.” Remy said to the feral man. Logan showed no signs he understood him as he continued to scan the area. Minutes ticked by with Remy shivering as night began to darken, pressing himself against Logan for warmth. It was shocking how warm the other man felt compared to the cold, almost as if he had his own internal heater. Fortunate for both of them, since Remy was sure he would perish in the cold without the source of heat. Logan being lucky since he no longer had on anything except torn pants and boots.

As they waited, Remy finally heard the click of claws on stone. A low huffing sound echoed from the cave mouth as a wolf appeared, shaggy silver fur glittering in the waning light. Logan answered with the same gruff calls, drawing the magnificent beast closer to them. The wolf swung its head to focus piercing golden eyes on the Cajun as it ventured closer to them. Unsure of what to do, Remy remained at Logan’s side, trusting him to protect him. His legs were screaming from hiking around the mountain all day. He was going to have to lay down soon to rest and in the morning perhaps Logan would return to his senses.

Remy felt the hand on his shoulder shove him down, forcing him to his knees. Remy sank into the snow grateful for the rest despite the alarm bells going off in his head. The wolf ventured closer, baring its fangs at the younger man, warning growls coming from it. Above him, Remy heard Logan give a much deeper, threatening growl in return that vibrated through his entire body. Remy could feel it pressed against Logan’s leg. In front of him the wolf paused, giving the younger man a curious look.

It leaned in to sniff him, being cautious of the dangerous man beside Remy. Remy waited, expecting either the wolf to die by Logan’s claws or to have his throat torn out. The wolf sniffed carefully, putting its nose in the thief’s face then nosing his palm. Remy made no move as the wolf finished its investigation, taking a step back to peer at him. Above him, he heard Logan begin to growl again in agitation, nudging him with his leg. Ticked, Remy pushed back, no longer in the mood to be shoved around like a pet.

“ _Mon glutton_ , Remy does not know what you want him t’ do! Stop baring yo’ fangs an’ show him instead of scaring him. At dis rate he would rather risk going back to Fury den to stay with you.” Remy snapped, tired and impatient. He could barely see now it was so dark, only able to make out the snow, Logan, and the wolf. The forest appeared as a black mass around them, making him wish he had at least retrieved his Bo staff before being hauled off by his partner.

To his surprise, Logan knelt down next to him. The man glanced at him, reaching out to cover Remy’s hand in his. The gesture was gentle, Logan’s calloused palm cradling Remy’s slim fingers, lifting them up and placing them on the wolf’s muzzle. Remy waited with baited breath, expecting his hand to be bitten off. Nothing happened, however, as the wolf shied away from the touch making a low huffing sound again as it turned around and went back into the cave.

It must have been a signal as Logan stood up as well, helping Remy up. He led the Cajun into the cave, having to duck at the entrance to get in. Remy did as well, but inside it was bigger allowing him to stand up straight. Inside it was warmer than outside, but still cold. Their wolf friend had gone to the back of the cave, curling up among a few other wolves Remy was able to make out but he could not see how many. Logan went to the right of them, taking Remy with him. Now it had become full dark as stars began to come out, twinkling in the night sky.

Shivering, Remy followed Logan all the way to the back of the cave. He heard rather than saw Logan lay down with a sigh. Reaching out blindly, he touched Logan’s shoulder, using it to guide himself so he could lay down as well. There was a bunch of leaves littered on the cave floor, keeping the chill of the stone at bay. It actually felt warm to Remy, the smell of the rotting leaves comforting after the freezing scent of the snow.

He lay down, taking off his trench coat to use it as a blanket. Beside him Logan shifted, wrapping an arm around Remy’s waist to pull him closer. The thief sighed, turning his head to bury it in Logan’s chest. He heard the thud of his heart in the older man’s chest, slow and strong as always. Reassuring in its basic rhythm since Remy knew it would not stop beating for a long, long time.

“Logan, come back in de morning. Dese _cavaleur_ friends of yours are fascinating, but yo’ Cajun does not want to impose on their hospitality to long. Dey may mistake Remy for Gumbo if dey get hungry, _non_?” Remy whispered. He heard a low sigh come from the big man, but nothing else.

Exhausted, protected from the cold by a feral man and a pack of wolves, Remy slipped into sleep within a matter of minutes. At least, for now, he still had his _glutton_.

 

NOTE: _Cavaleur means wolf in French. There are many other types of words but I am not aware of how they are used so I will just go with the basic translations in this fic._

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In the morning, Remy awoke to find he was completely alone in the cave. There was a heavy scent of musk in the entire cave, but other than that there was nothing. Rising stiffly from the floor, Remy ventured to the mouth of the cave while pulling his dirtied trench coat tightly around his body. Outside the morning sun had risen and it already appeared to be late in the morning. He took a deep breath of the chill air, coughing when it hit his lungs.

He had slept the entire night in Logan’s arms, his body slowly warming due to the other man’s heat. Remy had been warm and snug, having a dreamless sleep. Now that it was morning he wondered where his partner had gotten off too. He saw signs of someone having walked away from the cave and their prints from yesterday leading up to the cave. Clearly, the wolves knew Logan but how? An interesting question he was going to be sure to ask the man once he came back from wherever he had ventured off too.

Stepping outside the cave, Remy wondered if he could salvage anything from yesterday’s slaughter. Slipping and sliding, he made his way down from the cave. Tracing the tracks from yesterday, it only took him a few minutes to come back to the scene of the crime. A cold night had taken away the worst of the smell of the noxious blood. The sickly sweet scent still hung in the air though as Remy picked his way through the remains. There were signs that the torn apart carcass had been picked at by the wolves.

“ _Mon glouton,_ what have you done? Fury will be furious wit’ you. An’ you left Remy here all by his lonesome? Shame on you, Logan.” Remy said into the still air. There was no reply to these words. Only the distant call of birdsong filled the air. With a sigh, he went down to where he had lain back against the boulder the prior evening. To his relief, he saw his Bo staff laying half buried in the snow. Quickly retrieving it, he also came across Logan’s head piece.

The yellow mask had been torn in half. Still, the mouthpiece seemed to be intact. Remy picked it up with cold numbed fingers, doing his best not to drop it. He pressed it to his ear and felt over the small device for a button or something in order to talk with Fury. After fiddling with it for a few minutes, Remy heard static in his ear. He blinked, pressing the small button he had found.

“Hello?” Remy said for lack of anything better to say. When he lifted his finger from the button, he heard a sharp intake of breath and then suddenly Fury’s voice sounded in his ear.

“Logan? Is that you? Did you kill it?” Remy glared at a tree, imagining bark flying in all directions as it exploded in his mind. Shame it wasn’t Fury or else the man would regret it.

“Dis is Remy. Logan killed de beast, I’m standin’ in its remains right now. Or, parts of it.” Remy said, spotting what appeared to be part of the spine draped over a branch almost casually. How in the world had Logan managed to do that?

“Parts of it? What happened out there?” Fury asked, annoyance sounding clear even over the ear piece. Remy glanced down, kicking aside a hunk of flesh as he bent and picked up one of his scattered cards. It was slightly damp, but still usable.

“I dunno. Logan was fighting it an’ when Remy stepped in to help him, de beast knocked Remy out. When dis Cajun awoke, Logan had…changed.” Remy said. He didn’t want to say his _glouton_ had become a beast. Not finding the older man in the cave, perhaps he had left in search of a way back? In which case Remy figured he should probably start heading back to the wolf den, but he had a sneaking suspicion this was only wishful thinking on his part.

“I understand. That would explain it.” Fury said it calmly. Remy felt a twinge in the back of his mind; his eyes snapping up and roaming over the underbrush. Had he just heard a snarl?

“Explain what? You know _mon glouton_ is not himself? Den why are you not here helpin’ him?” Remy asked in agitation, warily swinging his Bo staff around with his spare hand. His body still ached from yesterday’s battle and he felt no kinetic energy flowing through his body as it usually did. A few yards away from him, he saw the bushes visibly shake as something moved among them. Shit, was it another experiment?

“James has always been feral, Mr. Lebeau. It was only a matter of time before he decided to give in to his animal tendencies like Sabretooth. I don’t know how you’re still alive, but for your sake I do hope he kills you quickly.” Fury said with finality in his voice before the transmission cut off with a click. Remy was left standing there in disbelief. He even pulled the headpiece away from his face to stare at it as if it had broken. Then he put back to his ear, pressing the button.

“Fury? You come down here an’ save us! Help him! HELP HIM!!” Remy screeched into the mouthpiece. There was no answer. Only static. Cursing, he threw the piece of hardware away, watching it hit the boulder and then slide down into the snow. At that moment, whatever had been lurking in the bushes chose to make itself known. To Remy’s surprise it was none other than Logan himself. Relieved, Remy lowered his Bo staff when he saw the other man.

“ _Mon glouton_ , you nearly gave Remy a heart attack! Are you normal now? If’n we leave right away we will be able t’ show Fury you are not an animal.” Remy said with relief, coming towards him. Logan narrowed his eyes at him, baring his teeth in a snarl. Remy stopped short, his heart sinking as the feral man came towards him. No, Logan had not come back.

As the other man came closer, Remy waited for him as Logan reached out and gently took him under the arm. Remy did his best not to roll his eyes as the older man led him all the way back to the wolf den. As they were walking, he spotted Logan’s small pack the man had taken with him when they left the air base. He quickly snatched it up as they walked by, earning a glare and sharp squeeze on the arm that Remy suspected may have left bruises.

When they reached the cave, the wolves had still not come back yet. Logan walked to the mouth of the cave and pushed Remy inside. Remy turned around, raising an eyebrow at his partner. Logan huffed though the Cajun wasn’t sure what to make of it. When he tried to step back out, the other man growled reaching up to push him farther back into the cave. Realizing what he meant, Remy lost it; spinning his staff around to whack Logan on the arm. Not hard, but enough to leave a large welt that quickly healed.

“ _Mon glouton_ , dat is enough! You wish t’ keep your Cajun here as a prisoner? If you come back to your senses, you would know yo’ _amor_ would not try to leave! Come, we c’n go back and get you help. Remy is sure Jean can help you come back. You must be in dere somewhere, Logan.” Remy insisted, smacking Logan’s hands whenever they came too close. He saw the man’s chest swell as a low growl echoed around them. Grimly, Remy gave ground as Logan’s claws slid out as he advanced on him. When the man reached out for him, Remy dodged to the side and tried to squeeze past the other man. A quick slash of claws left the Bo staff cut in half.

Remy dropped the now useless staff, backing up further to avoid the claws. Logan sheathed them immediately, however, giving Remy what could be interpreted as a stern glare as he turned around and left the cave. Curious, Remy cautiously followed him. When he reached the mouth though, Logan was standing in the entrance glaring at him.

“Logan, you are going t’ keep yo’ Cajun here? It is cold, far too cold for someone raised in de bayou. Come now, _mon glouton_ , let Remy head t’ de base t’ see if dere is anyone dere who can help us.” Remy coaxed. Logan just gave him a pointed look, but refused to let him back out. After half an hour of only hearing his own voice in the still air, Remy bitterly gave up. He chose to sit cross-legged near the entrance of the cave as Logan stood guard outside, watching him warily. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the cold stone.

“Fury abandoned us here, Logan. He left Remy t’ die and seems t’ think you will kill me.” Remy said, cracking one eye open to watch the older man. Logan stood there unmoving, simply watching him. He couldn’t read the feral man and wondered what had driven him to become like this. He had seen hints of the berserk rage underneath Logan’s skin. He had always assumed it was something that only happened when the man entered into battle.

“Will you, Logan? Will you eventually forget who yo’ Cajun is? Will you kill Remy and feed him to yo’ wolves?” Remy asked him. Logan remained stoicly watching him, appearing to listen though he didn’t seem to be processing the words. Remy sighed, reclosing his eye and turning his head away from the other man. Already he was beginning to shiver from the bone piercing cold, his teeth chattering as he shifted to curl his legs closer to his chest. Why bother talking to the other man? He didn’t even remember he was once human.

Remy heard the crunch of snow as Logan was came closer. A moment later, he felt another warm body press against his. He sighed, opening his eyes to see Logan continuing to watch him, but was now close enough to keep his mate warm. Remy had his back turned to the man, but he shifted as Logan reached up and wrapped arm around his waist to pull him closer.

“Fury is wrong, I t’ink Logan.” Remy said, reaching up to brush the stubble of Logan’s cheeks. The older man showed no signs he understood, but held the Cajun’s gaze as he nuzzled into the palm caressing his face.

“You may not remember Remy’s name, _mon glouton_. But you will always remember who I am to you, _oui_?” Remy said. Logan just gave him dismissive huff, turning his attention back to look outside.

They sat there for hours with Logan getting up every half hour or so to patrol the area then come back to keep his lover warm. Remy felt completely useless, sitting there with nothing to do other than to talk to Logan. His only answers were grunts and growls which Remy found he had grown quite tired of very quickly. The only thing he did learn of interest, however, was that Logan appeared to understand him on some points.

Such as when he began to become cold, Logan would put his arms around him. When Remy got annoyed and snappish, the feral man gave him space but stayed near enough to watch over him. At one point, Logan even brought back a hunk of meat that, thankfully, appeared to be deer rather than the failed experiment from yesterday. Remy thanked Logan, but was unsure of whether praising the man for the meal would be too much like praising a dog for doing a trick. Logan didn’t wait around to watch his partner eat, instead venturing off again as soon as Remy tried to think of how to cook the meat.

“Remy would consider eating diner food at dis point. Dis is your version of cooking for you Cajun, isn’t it Logan? Fresh meat is still warm from the body. How very gourmet…” Remy said warily. Going through Logan’s bag revealed a packet of cards, a change of clothes, and cigars. His prize was the zippo lighter the man kept on him at all times. There was a silver wolf emblazoned on it, fitting considering their current whereabouts.

“Now Remy is glad you insist upon smoking dose smelly cigars. And dey say tobacco is bad f’r you.” Remy mused, trying to remember how to start a fire with limited resources. As a matter of fact, he had no idea. Still, he had to admit it couldn’t be too hard if he already had a small flame to work with. The challenge would be getting something to light and keeping it lit to get a good fire going.

For the next half hour, Remy managed to leave the cave long enough to gather firewood. It took three trips before he was positive he had enough, then half an hour attempting to find enough dry leaves from the floor of the cave in order to have tinder to get a fire started. This left him flicking the zippo lighter on and off with several failed attempts. Eventually, Remy managed to light a fire and cook the meat over it by stabbing thin strips onto sticks. Not exactly what he had imagined to be cooking outdoors, but it did beat having nothing to eat at all. Just as he was finishing, he heard Logan coming back. He reeked of fresh blood and had the wolves trailing behind him.

“ _Mon glouton_ , you have returned from de hunt, _non_? You did not bring anyt’ing back for yo’ Remy dis time?” Remy teased him as the feral man came to the mouth of the cave. Logan glanced at him as if checking to see his mate was still alive then went to the back of the cave. The wolves were wary of Remy, all except for the one he had met yesterday. The silver one sniffed Remy, almost experimenting to see if he would attack.

“You’re a big one, aren’t you? You are not so scary in de daylight, but Remy should keep his distance, _non_? You seem t’ know Logan and de others follow you. You must be an exceptional alpha…” Remy said, finally taking notice of the rest of the pack. In the dark he could have sworn there were a dozen wolves, but there appeared to be only five in total.

The leader with the golden eyes, the size of a wolfhound, Remy had already named Silver. There appeared to be two females, one older clearly Silver’s mate. The other one was younger with a black spot over her eye whom seemed very curious, her ears perked forward as her nose twitched continuously. Then the two younger wolves were both a dusty golden color with patches of grey and black mixed in. They were smaller than the other three wolves and appeared to be more interested in play rather than the stranger sharing their home.

Remy took a slice of meat and offered it to Silver. Silver’s nose twitched as he smelled the cooked meat then came forward, biting the offered meat and taking a small nibble. Finding it to his liking, he quickly gobbled it down. Remy felt a smile twitch at the corner of his lips as he fed Silver two more slices before tossing a couple to the other wolves. They were more hesitant to take the offered food but soon inhaled it as well.

“Ah, Logan, you keep strange company. We cannot stay here d’ough, _mon glouton_. We have t’ get back t’de X-Men an’ find you help. Jean and Professor X will find a way t’ bring you back, don’t you worry. Remy will take care of you, he will.” The words felt hollow to Remy, but he said them anyway.

His mutant powers were gone. He felt not even a twinge of his normal energy. He suspected it had something to do with the blood of the experiment they had killed yesterday. Unable to go farther than a few yards away from the cave due to a temperamental wild man; going down to the air base was out of the question. Fury, on top of which, had already assumed he was dead or was going to be and had most likely left. On top of which, he and Logan had simply _left_ the school without a word to anyone as to where they were going.

They were in dire straits now. And there was no telling whether either one of them would come out of it alive.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Two weeks.

Two weeks.

Two weeks.

For two weeks Remy had to learn to survive out in the wild. Though, thinking of all the movies he had ever seen of people stuck in a similar situation, in none of them did they have a feral man with convenient adamantine claws around. Neither did they have the added protection of a wolf pack close at hand should say, a bear attempt to attack only to be driven off. On the other hand Remy would have gladly traded this new, forced wild lifestyle for a day in a cheap motel and a fast food restaurant close at hand. While he hated fast food, he did have to admit the sight of it would have at least let him know he was close to civilization.

During his time, Remy did manage to get back down to the air base. Going down it was easy to see the air strip, but when he reached it there was no one there. The base was completely empty of anyone, he didn’t even find any supplies except a box of old printer paper and a few cans of ravioli. No equipment, no batteries, no way to contact anyone. Messing with the controls after breaking the windows with a thrown log was no help either. The equipment appeared to be in working order, but without any electricity Remy may as well have tried a tin can and some string.

On his way back to the cave he had become lost. It wasn’t until night descended that Logan found him and scared the crap out of the energy user. Remy was grateful to be led back to the familiarity of the cave, but Logan stayed guard outside all night, only venturing away into the underbrush to kill small game and bring it back to the younger man for him to cook.

Remy, to his benefit, managed to stay clean by taking a bath every three days in a small stream he had found not far off. He began to suspect Logan had survived outdoors before in his berserk state when the man began to bring him roots and sour berries to eat. Remy ate them raw, having no choice, but at least he knew he wasn’t going to die from scurvy any time soon.

“Dis is not what Remy meant when he said dat we needed a vacation.” Remy said to Logan one morning. The older man had been there when the thief awoke, sitting near the entrance of the cave. Remy had begun to suspect that he was slowly going crazy. Often he caught himself talking to Logan only to realize the man would not respond. He had even begun to talk to the wolves when he saw them, if only to hear his own voice.

Logan turned his head to look at him before his eyes returned to whatever it was he was watching outside. Remy got up and walked over to him, going to squat next to the older man as he peered out as well. It was early morning and the wolves were no doubt out searching for more prey. Remy had heard them howling last night and knew they were close to making a kill.

“You want t’ join them, don’t you?” Remy asked Logan quietly. The older man’s eyes flickered to look at his mate then continued to watch the horizon. Remy scooted closer, testing his boundaries. There were times when Logan did not want him near and others where he couldn’t seem to get enough of him. Logan seemed to be completely unaware of him, focused on only what he could see.

“ _Mon glouton_ , go join them. Your Cajun will be fine here by himself. He will not get into trouble.” Remy coaxed him. Logan snorted almost in disbelief, causing Remy to laugh at him. Logan shot him another glare though as he rose to his feet and quickly loped off in the direction of the wolves.

Remy waited a good twenty minutes before he got up as well and ventured off. He knew from experience Logan would be gone several hours, especially if it was a hunt. A few days ago he had come across a fence. He had meant to follow it to see if he could find someone, but Logan had caught him and dragged him back. This time Remy nearly ran as he followed the fence, his breath streaming out in white plumes as he panted.

He continued until he came to a wall. Relieved, Remy began to walk along the wall only to begin noticing disturbing signs. There was rubble in some places and in others the walls were worn down and stained from the animals living around it. His heart began to sink when he came across an old helmet cracked on the side as if it had been smashed against a rock.

“There must be someone here. Or else a way to contact other people.” Remy said into the still air. He had never known he would miss hearing someone else’s voice so much. If Logan had been able to talk, no doubt they would already be on their way out of this accursed place and back to the mansion. Remy promised himself a huge meal when he returned and a thousand dollar bottle of wine to enjoy.

He continued walking his boots crunching in the snow as he searched for a way in. Then it occurred to him that the place must be the old Striker lab. Fury had mentioned it, but Remy hadn’t bothered to listen too closely. He remembered Logan mentioning it once; though at the time the man had been highly intoxicated. This was a place of bad memories for Logan, Remy was sure. Many innocent people must have passed through these walls to suffer at the hands of these sick men before being euthanized due to being “failed” experiments.

Eventually, after what felt like hours of walking, Remy came to a door that had been propped open. He ducked in, relieved to be out of the cold. Actually, it was hardly any warmer inside the facility rather than being outside. It was dark save for the light that filtered in through the door. Remy shoved the door open, attempting to shed more light on the hallway as he peered in.

Inside it was a mess. There were papers and equipment scattered everywhere, parts of machinery cast about like so many forgotten toys. Remy stepped gingerly over the remains, being careful not to trip on anything. Despite the mess there was no smell of animals having been in the place. Glancing back at the open door, Remy wondered if someone had come into the facility recently. He had seen no tracks outside, so perhaps it had been when Fury had abandoned him and Logan to their fates up here in the mountains. Turning back towards the hallway, Remy noticed there was a line of doors going all the way down the hallway further down.

Squinting in the dim light, he went in further, papers crackling under foot when he stepped on them. Pushing one of the random doors open, Remy saw it appeared to be a small cell. Light filtered in from a small, filthy window. Remy stepped into the small room, his heart rate going up when he saw the chains on the floor. He had known Striker had kept mutants at some point, but to be in one of the rooms were a soul had no doubt suffered made even Gambit uneasy. He was a powerful mutant, to be sure, but even here he would have been hard pressed to survive. To think Logan had remained here at one point willingly made shivers go down his spine.

As Remy turned to look at the bed to see if he couldn’t find a blanket, he stumbled on a piece of rubble. He fell, hitting the half opened door with his shoulder. With a loud screech, the door swung shut and the clank of a lock falling into place echoed in Remy’s head like a death toll. Panicking, he scrambled to his feet and attempted to open the door.

Nothing, and there was no way to pick at the lock from his side. No doubt the door was easy enough to open on the other side, but seeing as he was now trapped Remy pounded on the door. Now he hoped Logan had tracked him and followed him to the accursed place.

“Logan! Logan! _Mon glouton, êtes-vous là_? Are you there?” Remy shouted desperately, continuing to pound on the door. There was no answer from outside. Remy tried to channel energy into the door to make it explode, but there was nothing. Not even a tingle to his fingertips as he usually felt to signal his powers were working.

With a defeated sigh, Remy walked over to the slim cot to sit down. No doubt Logan would come back to the cave to find him gone. Once he did that, it would only be a matter of time before the feral man came looking for him. No doubt, Remy reflected, he would be kept to the cave for the rest of his life. But better to live in a cave rather than to starve to death alone in a cold cell.

Remy didn’t know how much time had passed. At one point, he fell asleep on the cot for lack of anything better to do. As he dozed, he dreamed of what he and Logan would do once they returned. Remy wondered if he couldn’t retire at his age with the older man to a remote spot somewhere in the world. While he wasn’t one for the wild places, he wouldn’t mind disappearing into Alaska. Maybe he could convince Logan to live in New York. They would be strangers there in such a huge crowd, people of all different cultures and races all living in the same spot. He was rich enough, certainly, he had enough to live in comfort in one of those high rise condos. Perhaps he could call Logan out on that debt he owed him…

A clank sounded from across the small cell. Alarmed, Remy shot up, expecting to be attacked. Then he realized where he was and almost laughed with relief when he saw the door being pushed open. Getting up from the bed, he shook his rumpled clothes while also simultaneously trying to smooth down his hair. It had begun to hang in lank strands about his face, blocking his vision as he irritably pushed it behind his ears. Maybe a haircut was in order as well once he returned.

“ _Mon glouton_ , it took you long enough! How long were you plannin’ on makin’ Remy wait? He is freezing! Did you-“ Remy stopped when he saw who it was. It wasn’t Logan at all. The person didn’t even look remotely like his lover.

A tall man, about Remy’s height and age it seemed, stared back at Remy with forest green eyes. He had long, grayish black hair styled in a feathered manner that fell down to the middle of his back. He had a tall and slender frame with sharp features, almost as if he could be an elf if he had the infamous pointed ears. Dressed in all black the man had on a wool duster that fell about his ankles right above solid black military books. Even his hands were covered in black leather gloves. Remy stared at the stranger, completely taken aback. He was very attractive, in a pretty way a woman might be with his delicate features. But there was also an air of authority about him, as if daring anyone to challenge him.

“My, how did you survive so long here all by yourself?” The stranger said. He had pale, milky skin and thin lips, though not unattractively so. It just added to his air of authority as his eyes roved up and down Remy’s body in interest.

“Now why would they leave a pretty one like you behind? I’ve never seen one with the eyes of demon before. Can you turn into a monster, perhaps? Or maybe you can hypnotize someone by the sound of your voice?” The stranger was practically purring as he stepped into the room. He had a clear scholarly voice as if he spent most of his spare time doing research. Remy tensed, backing away from the man.

“Do not come closer, _cher_. I know who you are.” Remy said quietly, his voice low with warning. The stranger stopped, his brow furrowing in agitation or puzzlement. Remy couldn’t tell.

“Whatever do you mean? You know who I am? I believe you and I have never met before. Unless I am going senile in my old age.” The man said almost causally. Remy was tempted to laugh because this man was clearly young, he couldn’t be older than thirty.

“Remy knows whom you work for, _cher_. You are wit’ Fury, _non_? Go away, you will not find Logan here. And if he find you wit’ me, you will suffer for it.” Remy threatened, feeling like a fool. He hated having to rely on his lover to protect him, but what other choice did he have? At the mention of the black man’s name, the stranger visibly bristled. His eyes sparking as he glared at Remy with disgust.

“I would not work for that vile little creature even if I was promised Asgard. Tell me, do _you_ work for him my friend? Should I turn my anger on you?” The man asked, watching Remy coldly. Remy was surprised, but felt his anger rise as well as he snapped.

“ _Non_! I hate Fury as well! He left us t’ die up here! He would not even stay t’ help _mon glutton_.” Remy retorted. This seemed to have sparked the interest of the other man as he gave Remy a wary look.

“I believe you and I may have something in common then, my dear sir. A common enemy between us and if I’m not mistaken by what you have said, you are the person the wild man has been protecting as of late, correct?” The stranger asked with a raised brow. Remy was unsure of whether to trust the man or not. Clearly, he had been here for a while if he already knew about Logan. On the other hand, he had nothing to lose considering he needed to get his lover help. Reluctantly, Remy nodded his assent which only made the stranger smile in response.

“Why don’t you come with me and-“

“You must t’ink I’m stupid.”

“Not stupid, but clearly desperate. I’m here on my own terms and you have nothing I want save your company. Come, better to die warm than here don’t you think?” The long haired man coaxed, stepping out of the cell.

Remy followed him reluctantly, careful of where he stepped. The man, seemingly satisfied he had gotten his quarry out into the open, turned around and strolled down the hallway. Remy tagged along after him, silently berating himself for so obviously walking into a trap. Here came along a man he did not even know, not even his name, and he still followed him. Trusted him even to let him know his situation.

Who was he? The stranger had slanted eyes like an Asian and high cheekbones. Remy assumed the man was alone and appeared to know the place since he never hesitated when they came to a turn. Soon they were so deep into the facility that Remy couldn’t even see his hand in front of his face. He had to grab a fistful of the stranger’s coat as he continued to lead him just to prevent himself from getting lost. Remy soon lost track of time after a while, wondering if he wasn’t in a dream following the grim reaper into hell. Just as he was about to ask the man if they were indeed dreaming, the stranger pushed open a door.

Artificial light was almost blinding as they came in from the pitch darkness they had wandered through mere moments ago. When he entered, Remy had to cover his eyes letting go of the stranger’s coat as he staggered into the room. As he blinked to clear the spots from his vision, he was able to focus and make out his surroundings. To his astonishment, the place looked like a small flat rather than an abandoned laboratory.

“I apologize for the mess, usually I keep things clean but seeing as I never expect company to begin with…” The stranger said with a shrug of his shoulders as he removed his scarf, tossing it over the back of a chair.

Remy only then realized it was warm in the room. He removed his worn trench coat, self-conscious of how he smelled now. There were furs cast about, probably of the local fauna arranged, as rugs on the floor. Remy removed his boots when he saw the man doing the same, setting them to the side near the door. As the stranger continued to remove his coat and gloves Remy looked around the place.

There were winged back chairs in each corner with several bookshelves shoved up against the walls. A large oak table dominated the left side of the wall with piles of papers and opened books piled up on it. Remy noticed there even happened to be a mixture of quills and inkbottles arranged haphazardly, the occasional ballpoint pen cast off to the side as if a casualty in battle. To his right was what appeared to be a king sized bed. There were enough throw pillows and blankets on it for ten people, but they appeared to be arranged in a nest. There, too, on the bed were a few books with feathers stuck between the pages to mark a certain place.

Another, smaller table a few feet away from the bed was bare save for a mug sitting atop it. So the man did have a place to eat. Several lamps placed at intervals around the room provided the light casting a warm glow on the place. The man let out a soft sigh as he stretched his slim fingers, rubbing them as he shed the last of his garments. Underneath he was still dressed in all black, this set being dress pants and a long sleeved shirt.

“You’re welcome to take a shower. The bathroom is right through that door. I don’t mind lending you some of my clothes, since no doubt yours are in need of being washed several times over.” The man said wrinkling his nose at Remy’s dirty trench coat. To his surprise, Remy laughed at the expression, causing the man to glare at him. To see such a human gesture put him at ease. Perhaps this man wasn’t as suspicious as he first appeared, even if he did happen to live by himself up in the mountains in luxury while he was stuck living in a cave.

“We did not introduce ourselves. Let dis Cajun start. I am Remy LeBeau, better known as de Gambit. Formerly known, I should say, since I seemed t’ have lost certain abilities of mine. ” Remy said. “An’ you?” The mutant asked hopefully. The stranger turned around, raising a brow at him as a small smirk turned up the corner of his mouth.

“Me? You can just call me Loki.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

There were very few times Remy could claim to have been speechless. Now, he could claim his heart stopped and his could not breath for a minute. Standing a mere six feet away from him watching him with those dark emerald eyes was Loki.  _The_  Loki. The Loki the Avengers had only recently claimed to have defeated and taken into their custody. To have the man himself standing in front of him was another shock to his system Remy thought he could not handle. Apparently he could as Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is there a problem?" Loki asked as if he were commenting on the weather. Remy found his tongue again managing to form words once more.

"You are a villain! Yes, Remy is clearly not worried he is with a demi-god whom seeks to rule the world. He has heard of you but did not expect to run into you here." Remy said already looking for an exit. Realizing his guest meant to leave Loki held up his hands to show they were empty. Remy wouldn't have been surprised if he saw serpents coming out of them.

"Unless you do something to deliberately provoke me, I can assure you I will not harm you nor your wild man. I don't even have any quarrel with the X-Men to begin with, though no doubt I will in the future." Loki mused a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth at the thought. Remy remained wary but he did see the demi-god had a point. As of now they were not enemies of one another rather taking a measure of the other one.

"Why show your hideout to one of the X-Men, then?" Remy pressed. He was, in fact, curious as to why Loki would even bother. He along with everyone else had assumed Loki would be planning his revenge in some distant cell in the universe. At this Loki sighed going over to a armoire Remy had not noticed before assuming it was one of the many bookshelves in the room.

"Despite what you may have heard, most of it true no doubt, it was a simple matter for me to escape Asgard. I was there no longer than six months when I implemented my escape. I came here to do some research and to recharge before I make another attempt at claiming Asgard as my own." Loki explained as he pulled out a change of clothes. As he came back to Remy he handed the clothes to him along with a soft towel nodding towards another door which led to the bathroom.

"You are a man who knows what he wants." Remy said. Loki raised an eyebrow at that.

"I am not a man, but a god. I'm superior to you in every way." Loki said as if stating a fact. Remy found he didn't much care when he heard this. As a matter of fact he found it was quite funny as he smirked at the demi-god.

"Even god's desire company,  _non_? Do not brag about your exploits too much and I will resist from petting your silken hair, your majesty." Remy said with a mock bow. Loki glared at him as said this causing the Cajun to laugh as he went into the bathroom. He didn't know why but Remy didn't feel threatened by him. Perhaps he was just ecstatic at hearing another voice for so long other than his own. In the mountains it had felt as if he were the only human being left on earth.

As his guest was getting cleaned up Loki mused over this new distraction. He had known Fury was in the area and at first had wondered if Logan wasn't meant for him. When the feral man had gone after his failed experiment only then had Loki realized Shield had no idea he had even escaped. His cover may be blown due to the Wolverine, but at the same time it could also provide cover since Shield would now be riveted on their most expensive weapon.

Relaxing in one of his chairs Loki propped his feet up on the coffee table picking up a random book and scanning the pages. Even he, the future ruler of Earth and Asgard, needed a break from time to time. Here was the perfect little project to drive two lovers apart as well as set a rapid beast on Shield. No doubt Wolverine would soon be dispatched but that was to be expected. While it would of interest to have such a person under his line of control Loki did not want the man turning on him. Best for Shield to think their Wolverine had turned on them instead buying him a little more time to finish his research here.

As he was reading he heard his guest finish stepping out of the shower to get dressed. Loki imagined he would enjoy watching Remy for a time. He had heard about the thief through the black grapevine and at one point had even considered enlisting his help. However, his services had not been called upon since he had been dealing with Thor at the time. Once he was done with his fun here he would have to go about his business. In the meantime, though, there was no crime in having a bit of a hobby.

"Loki, can you transport Remy to the nearest town?" Remy asked as he came out of the bathroom. He was tugging incessantly at the sleeves at he did so his hair damp as it hung about his shoulders. Loki dug his nails into the arm of the chair to keep from blasting the sordid human with a bolt of magic. He hated being referred to so casually as if they were equals but held his temper. Turning to gaze back at the thief.

"No, I cannot. To do so would reveal my location. I'm afraid if you're going to try and go anywhere it's on foot." Loki lied. He could easily have sent the man to the Artic if he so wished, but he wasn't about to go around running errands. Remy glanced at him probably already seeing through the lie. However, the man said nothing as he shrugged going to sit down with a sigh as well in a spare chair facing the demi-god.

"Remy appreciates this, Loki. But he must really get back to  _mon glouton_  before he becomes worried. Logan becomes agitated if his Cajun is gone for long." Remy said warily though he made no move to get up. An idea came to Loki as he glanced at the man looking him up and down. Remy wasn't ugly in the least, in fact he was a fine specimen considering he was a human. Perhaps…

"Why not stay here the night? It's already dark out and there's no telling what manner of beasts are lurking about. Besides, I find I desire your company for the evening. It's warm here and you can sleep in my bed if you like." Loki said nodding to the huge bed in the corner. Remy glanced at him suspiciously then back at the bed as if trying to figure out what he was about. It didn't take much before the other man just shrugged his shoulders in assent.

"Remy believes you are one of the beasts lurking about,  _cher_. Only instead of fangs you have a smile and in the place of horns you have long silken hair and a kind voice." Remy said shaking his head. Loki chuckled as he glanced at his helmet which was up on a stand in the shadows.

"I do, as a matter of fact, have horns."

"Then Remy best be careful then, shouldn't he?"

They stayed up talking for a few hours. Remy every now and again checking the time on the clock Loki kept on the mantle. At one point Loki turned off the lights and lit a fire to heat the small space and had dinner  
appear for the both of them. Remy was impressed by this asking questions to which Loki ended up spending another hour answering. Soon, exhausted and full Remy stood up watching fascinated as with a wave of his hand Loki made the plates disappear.

"Loki, that is an impressive trick. Remy wishes he could do that." Remy said impressed. Loki smirked at the compliment as with another wave he made a wine glass appear filled to the brim with an amber liquid to which he gave the thief.

"Sell me your soul and I'll teach you all the black magic you wish to know. I even have a few spells of my own invention I would be willing to teach you." Loki said his eyes glittering in the firelight. Remy laughed wondering if the offer wasn't true or not. It probably was.

" _Non_ , Remy is satisfied watching you. Where you come from do you do that to impress the women? They must be clambering over each other to get your attention." Remy said as he sipped the wine. It had a faintly sweet taste to it and burned pleasingly down his throat. Loki frowned as he considered the question turning away to gaze into the fire.

"Rather the opposite, in fact. In Asgard strength and bravery as well as courage are revered above all else. Thor is the embodiment of these ideals and thus I was often overlooked due to the fact I preferred subtly and cunning rather than charging into battle." Loki said. Sensing he had displeased his benefactor Remy put the wine aside. The situation sounded familiar, almost like what he and Logan had.

"Remy is sorry, Loki. He did not mean to displease you." Remy said. Loki did not turn around but he saw the beautiful man's shoulders tense as if expecting a blow. Or perhaps it was the harsh words of a father he feared?

"Those are strong ideals, yes, but it is true there is not all there is to win a battle. One must plan before hand and be able to think midst the chaos. Often enough Logan has nearly been destroyed because he is to headstrong and refuses to wait. Such people are often impatient. It does not mean what they do is not effective, but usually the same task can be completed with patience and fewer casualties."

Loki turned around to stare at the ruby eyed human. He had not meant to expose himself like that but the thought that he was considered weak compared to his brother, even  _insufficient_  always caused him to lose his train of thought. He felt a small twinge at the back of his mind for this man but he quickly dismissed it. So the mutant was able to string together a few clever phrases to make himself appear intelligent. So what?

"Cleverness is often mistaken for cowardice where I come from." Loki said quietly almost daring the human to speak up against him. If he did, it would be a simple matter to cast an illusion upon him that Logan had turned on him. His darling Wolverine devouring him alive when in reality his body was untouched. Remy, instead, nodded his head in understanding.

"It is, isn't it? People think simply because you do not fly into battle at the first sight of your enemies that you are frozen with fear.  _Non_ , this is not true. You are waiting until your enemy is almost upon you when they step on a bomb and pieces of them are going in every direction."

Loki laughed at the image surprised by the reply. Remy only grinned at being able to steer his host into a better mood. Loki sank into the chair opposite of the Cajun retrieving the glass of wine as he did so. Remy glared at him as Loki took a few sips who pointedly ignored the gaze as he swirled the wine in the glass. Perhaps he wouldn't destroy him right off. It was nice to have intelligent conversation for once with someone who was not out to kill him nor wanted anything from him more than a bed and a hot meal.

"We've entertained each other long enough, don't you think? Why don't you rest, Remy. I'll wake you in the morning so you can return to Logan. I'm sure he's probably eager to see you soon." Loki said as he leaned back into the chair. Remy glanced at him then again at the clock. It was one o'clock in the morning already. With a sigh the thief got up taking the wine from Loki's limp grasp and draining it to the last drop handing it back to him.

"It is late, Remy agrees. What about you,  _cher_? Where will you sleep?" Remy asked. Loki glanced into the glass as if expecting for it to fill itself up. Instead, he put it on the side table.

"I do not need sleep very often. Go ahead, I'm just going to relax and read. If I feel tired I can always rest on the other side." Loki said waving his hand in dismissal. Remy didn't argue this time as he moved off in the direction of the bed with a sigh of relief.

Loki picked up his book again turning to the page he had been reading. Refilling the wine glass with a flick of his fingers he sipped at it as he heard Remy's breathing grow deeper as he fell fast asleep. He spent about an hour reading the book not really seeing the words on mutant theory as his mind played out scenarios for the thief. While Loki didn't consider himself sentimental he found he was reluctant to do away with Remy right away. He even entertained the thought of allowing him to live.

Remy was a fine specimen, to be sure, and no doubt had skills that complimented his mutant abilities. In fact, it was as if his powers had been slapped on as an afterthought simply to make the man appear more dangerous. He could be of use in the future if he played his cards right, so to speak. Glancing over at the bed Loki mused at the very least Remy would make a good pet. Even he from time to time desired company even if it was in the form of servitude. To have someone to talk to him though who did not fear him was a rare thing indeed. It may even pay off to have Remy around to make the time pass quicker until he was ready to implement his next plan.

With a sigh he closed the book and put it back on the table. Perhaps a short nap would clear his mind. Getting up he waved his hand at the fire the flames immediately going low in they were nothing more than glowing embers. Striding over to the bed Loki slipped beneath the covers beside Remy. He rested his hand atop the man's head to read his dreams. There was nothing there except the pleasant sensation of slumber. He sighed running his hand down the planes of Remy's chest down to his stomach where he felt the hardened abs. Not the body of a warrior, to be sure, but a definite fighter. Remy could not take on Thor or even Logan, but he would be an even match against other humans and an excellent distraction when his mutant powers recovered.

Resting his hand on the other man's hip he pulled him closer settling his body against his. There were almost of the exact same height he thought amused. Resting his head on the pillow beside Remy's Loki closed his eyes. He could not remember the last time he had had another warm body share his bed. For tonight, he decided, he would let the thief rest. Another time he would take his pleasure out on the human as a reward for pleasing him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Remy felt as if he were floating. He wondered why Logan was not bothering to get up, as the man usually woke up long before he did. He felt a body shift next to his, nuzzling into his shoulder. Remy chuckled, wondering when his _mon glouton_ had become so cuddly all of a sudden. As he rolled over, his hand tangled in long silken hair. Curious, he opened his eyes to find he was facing Loki.

The demi-god was fast asleep, apparently completely at peace at the moment. Alarmed, Remy shot out of bed and stumbled, almost tripping on the sheets. When had he and…?! Remy quickly checked himself over, glad to find he was, indeed, clean with no sticky substances or other bodily fluids on him. Loki frowned with his eyes closed, cracking one eye open to peer at him curiously.

“What the hell are you doing?” Loki asked in an annoyed voice as he pushed himself up on his elbows. Remy stared at him, tempted to throw a boot at the super villain’s head.

“Me?! What are _you_ doin’?! _Cher_ , you canno’ be doin’ dat! Climbing into bed wit’ Remy when you offered t’ wake him up in de morning. What time is it?” Remy asked, looking about crazily. Loki sighed, exasperated as he glanced at the clock, seemingly not caring what time it was.

“Seven. Calm down, it was cold and you were warm. You also stole all the blankets what was I to do?”

“Use de pillows.” Came Remy’s indignant huff.

“I am capable of turning you into a toad. Remember that.” Loki snapped, dazed from having been woken up so abruptly. He ignored the human as he rose from the bed, pushing back his long hair as he gathered his thoughts. Yes, he remembered now. Though if Remy woke up like this in the morning, perhaps he would only allow him to share his bed one night a week and put him in his own chamber with the door locked and sound proofed walls. When he became king, he would need all his wits about him to prevent others from overthrowing him.

“If you were t’ do dat, perhaps if you gave Remy a kiss he would turn into a prince.” Remy said. Loki froze, staring at the other man as if he was mad. Remy grinned at him winking at him flirtatiously. Apparently, the Cajun got over his shock rather quickly.

“That is the saddest excuse of a pickup line I have ever heard.”

“You use pickup lines, _cher_?”

“No. I’m too busy to worry about mundane things such as having physical pleasure. Probably the only thing that is on your mind, to be sure.” Loki snapped, as he pulled his long hair over his shoulder. Picking up a hairbrush from the nightstand, he began to brush out the tangles. He had meant to shorten it, but could not bring himself to. His vanity prevented him from cutting it and thus he was left to manage it as best he could. Remy watched him with a look of shock. Already annoyed, Loki shot a glare over his shoulder at the human.

“What?”

“You threaten t’ turn me into a toad, _cher_. Though I did not expect t’ watch you brush your hair.”

“I have to take out the tangles! What is wrong with that?”

“ _Non_ , nothing. It is only it look like a spoiled princess.” Remy said, laughing. Pissed, Loki dropped the brush and held out his hand. A choking sound came from Remy as a ball of shimmering light flew out of his mouth into Loki’s hand. Raising a brow, Loki held the ball up for the Cajun to see. Remy opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out, only a hollow breathing sound. Loki smirked as he saw the look of astonishment come over Remy’s face.

“Do not forget, _cher_. I am not human. I can very easily crush your voice and leave you a mute. Now be quiet. I grow tired of your chattering.” Loki snapped. There was no sound from Remy of course, who had ceased trying to speak and simply gazed at him with those fascinating eyes of his narrowed in displeasure.

Loki whispered another spell and the shimmering ball flew back into Remy’s mouth and down his throat. He heard the thief gasp as his voice returned, but he thankfully remained silent. Satisfied he would have some peace and quiet, he returned to brushing his hair. The silence became tense, however, as he finished before going to retrieve his gloves and scarfs. He glanced at Remy, wondering if the human would ask for food, but still the man said nothing. With a shrug, Loki handed Remy his neatly folded and clean clothes. Remy accepted them with a nod of thanks, but still remained silent.

Even as he led them down the endless corridors and back out into the cold morning air, Remy was silent. As he began to walk down to the cave, Loki couldn’t help it. After their conversation last night, he was suddenly starving to talk. To converse with someone whose next few words weren’t cursing him out or promising to knock him through a wall.

“Remy, say something.” Loki ordered. Remy glanced back at him through narrowed eyes.

“Bastard.” Loki had to stop and turn around to stare at him.

“What did you call me?” Loki asked him. Remy stopped, glaring at him, his eyes burning as he stood his ground.

“You are a bastard. I t’ought perhaps you were better dan what de Avengers called you. You claim t’ be “superior,” but you act a like child. You are petty, Loki. Not even Logan would act so childish.” Remy snapped in the demi-god’s face.

As if to add insult to injury, Remy turned his back to Loki and stomped off in the direction of the cave. At first Loki was too surprised to react. Then he pursued the wayward human, coming up next him nearly spitting in agitation as he spoke. Remy stoutly ignored him as if he were nothing more than a fly buzzing in his ear.

“That is not true! I am not petty!”

“Yes you are! Remy jokes wit’ you and you took his voice! Loki, it was meant as a joke not an insult. If you did not like dat, you need only say so.” Remy growled, still refusing to look at the demi-god. Remy was striding so fast, Loki was forced to jog to keep up with him. How in the world did a human walk so quickly?

“Actions speak louder than words.” Loki shot back. Remy glanced at him, snorting as he turned his head away again.

“My ass.”

“And a fine one it is.”

Remy stopped and stared at Loki with wide eyes. Loki stopped as well, breathing hard in the cold air. He wasn’t used to physical activity and already he was winded. They stood there in the snow, gazing at each other for a long moment. Then Remy sighed and continued trudging in the direction of the cave, the super villian at his side.

“I am not petty.”

“Yes, you are. Remy has never seen a more spoiled man other dan Logan. And even Remy knows better than to spoil him dat much. Even if Remy be the only one who does de spoilin’.” Remy said even as he began to smile. Annoyed, Loki shot the human a glare, white plumes rising from his breaths as they walked.

“I’m not spoiled, either. At least I can speak clear English.”

“Remy can speak good English!”

“Or talk in the third person. Loki doesn’t do that either.” Loki teased. The joke came out without him thinking about it. Remy laughed at the reply, shaking his head as he glanced at the demi-god. Loki felt his own mouth twitch as if he wanted to smile as well. What was this? Were they…getting along? Had he really just made this human laugh?

“Fine, you are not petty nor spoiled. But you must not be so quick to anger, _cher_. You said it yourself, I am no threat to you. You are superior, yes, but it does not mean you must be cruel.” Remy insisted. Loki found himself nodding in agreement with the thief as he offered him his hand.

“And I shall try not to be childish. Agreed?”

“Agreed, _cher_.” Remy said and they shook on it. As they continued on in silence, Loki’s head was whirling with thoughts. Now he was making _deals_ with this man? Impossible, surely he was losing his mind. Well, he was good company, he would admit that. Eventually Loki promised himself he would grow tired of the human and dispose of him soon enough. If anything he was a good source of entertainment for the time being.

*“ _Vous êtes un drôle de petit loup._ ” Remy muttered with a smile.

**“ _Vous m'avez confondu avec mon fils, Fenris. Et je peux vous entendre_.” Loki replied in turn. Remy did a double take to which Loki gave him a mischievous grin as he winked at the Cajun.

“I once lived in Paris as a pickpocket.” Loki explained. Remy’s raised his eyebrows at this, interest clear on his face.

“Loki, Remy started out as a pickpocket in New Orleans. He tried t’ steal from de head of de thief guild, and got adopted.”

“You don’t say? That is two more things you and I both have in common, then.”

Once again the thief and trickster found themselves deep in conversation. This time, as before, felt natural to Loki. Even when they reached the cave, both were reluctant to end the conversation, wanting to continue it for the rest of the day. Glancing up at the sky, Loki thought he had enjoyed himself long enough. It was about time he returned to his books and research, taking notes on what the scientists had found while they were here. He glanced at Remy once more who was gazing at him, probably wishing for him to remain longer.

“Remy can’t clean your clothes out here. Shall he get changed and give dese back?” Remy asked waving to the outfit he was wearing. Loki had loaned him a long grey wool coat similar to his own. He glanced down at the coat and shook his head. He was immune to the cold, but Remy was not. The human needed it more than he did.

“Keep it. As you saw last night I am more than capable of acquiring more when need be. You are welcome to come by anytime you wish, Remy. There is no one else on this mountain, so I would welcome the distraction from my research.” Loki said. He considered how foolish this sounded to his own ears. Almost as if he were _hoping_ the thief would drop by to talk with him. Remy nodded at this as he glanced reluctantly back into the cave, though he also seemed relieved to be back.

“ _Oui_ , that is kind of you t’ offer. _Mon glouton_ is probably out lookin’ for me now. Remy will try to visit when he can get away. Thank you for de clothes.” Remy said. Loki almost wanted to laugh if it weren’t for the fact that the human sounded as if he were truly grateful. Perhaps he was.

“Don’t worry about it.”

As late afternoon descended, neither Logan nor the wolves had returned to the cave. Loki had long since left to go back to his own sort of den. Remy was tempted to go back to the demi-god’s place and no doubt he would be welcome. Even with the open invitation, Remy was reluctant to leave Logan alone for long. He began to wonder if Loki had mistaken the cave for another one, even going in to check. Logan’s pack was in there along with the lighter, untouched cigars, cards, and clothes Remy had not touched, waiting until Logan came back to himself. Perhaps he could get Loki to clean Logan’s clothes, his partner would need them when he regained his senses.

He heard the crunching of snow and wondered if Loki had returned. Turning around, Remy saw to his relief it was Logan. The feral man had just been out on a recent hunt by the fresh blood staining his body. Excited to see him, Remy hurried to meet him.

“ _Mon glouton_! Your Cajun is so sorry, he did not mean t’ abandon you here all by yo’self. Were you looking for him all night?” Remy asked as he came down towards him.

Logan stopped, slowly raising his head to focus on Remy. Remy grinned at him, but it froze on his face slowly slipping as he noted his mate’s expression. He saw a sneer on the corner of Logan’s mouth as his claws slid out silently. Alarmed, Remy stopped, standing still in the snow. Then with a roar, Logan flew at him.

Remy dodged to the side, abandoning the wool coat in the snow. Logan stabbed this first, spinning on his feet to glare at his target before flying after him. Free of the coat Remy dodged again by dropping into a roll and coming to his feet. Logan slashed nothing but open air, his claws whistling as they passed the spot where Remy’s head had been only a second before. Panicked and confused, Remy fled into the woods hoping to lose Logan.

No such luck as Logan roared and pursued him right on his heels. Remy half spun, snagging a low branch and vaulting upward into the tree. He heard a snarl below him, but refused to look down as he swiftly climbed, hoping he had outfoxed his partner. Glancing down when he was sure he was high up enough to avoid him, Remy looked over his shoulder and almost let go from sheer terror.

Stabbing his claws into the trees only a few yards behind was Logan. Furious, the feral man was coming after him at an alarming speed. Remy choked, unsure of whether if he should risk jumping from this height or attempt to climb back down another way. One glance at Logan decided it for him as he hefted himself onto a thick branch and quickly leapt to the next tree.

The next limb bent under his weight and cracked, swinging him downward. Remy let go with a shout, catching himself on the next branch below him. He heard Logan crashing through the forest as he tried to reach him and Remy quickly scaled the tree to the side to avoid the older man. With deft movements, he was back on the ground again and fleeing as fast as his feet could carry him.

_“Second, for fucks sake don’t go ballistic and start running or show fear. I’ll smell it, Cajun, and think you’re prey.”_

Remy skidded in the snow, halfway down the mountain by now. He paused, remembering Logan’s voice as if he had spoken in his ear. He licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry as he turned around to face the feral man. A moment later, Logan appeared not even winded, his eyes wild as his gaze fixated on Remy.

Remy clenched his fists, waiting as Logan approached him, cocking his fist. A second later he flew forward and Remy was slammed against a tree, an adamantine blade on either side of his head. The third could have easily pierced his skull if Logan chose to draw it. Logan leaned forward, a low growl rumbling in his chest as he brought his face close to Remy’s.

Remy’s breath had become shallow as he shifted slightly, turning his head. He nicked the side of his head on one of the claws a line of blood going down. Logan froze, sniffing experimentally with a curious expression on his face. A pained sound escaped him as just as suddenly Logan withdrew his claws and pulled back from Remy. Wondering what was wrong; Remy stared at him, dazed from his near death experience. He held his hand out to the feral man, trying to coax him to come closer.

“ _Mon glouton_ , it is yo’ Cajun! He is sorry he left, but do not be sad. It was his fault. He should have stayed in de cave. He should have listened t’ you.” Remy apologized. He had never seen such a pained expression on Logan’s face. It broke his heart when Logan shrank away when he reached out for him. After several minutes of talking in a calm tone and apologizing, he managed to get the older man close enough to kiss him under the chin. This seemed to calm him as Logan grabbed his wrist and led him back to the cave.

Danger averted, Remy couldn’t help glancing at his lover’s face and trying not to laugh. He was almost hysterical with relief from the close call. The irritated expression however was so familiar Remy couldn’t help laughing until he was in tears, leaning against Logan as if he were drunk. Logan let out several annoyed huffs, no doubt lecturing him in the strange language only he and the wolves seemed to understand. Wiping his tears away, Remy managed to straighten up and walk the rest of the way to the cave.

When they got there, the wolves had still not returned, no doubt feasting on the kill. Remy wondered if the reason the wolves allowed Logan to remain with them was because he was such an efficient killing machine. They fed well with Logan with them and were beginning to grow fat. Already Remy had named the four other wolves since he had been there. Silver’s mate he called Timber for she was calm and stoic like the great cypress trees of the forest. The younger female he called Spock for the spot over her eye and because she always seemed to be the one who picked up the scent of prey first. Usually leading the pack onto another hunt. The two younger males, the pups, Remy had named Ted and Todd. They were constantly getting into trouble, making extra work for their mother Timber who had to watch them.

Unlike before, when Logan only shoved Remy into the cave and kept him there, he instead walked in with him. Stopping for a moment to scoop up the wool coat and inhale the scent. A low growl echoed from Logan as he shot a glare at Remy. Oops.

“It’s not what you t’ink, _mon glouton_! Remy had wandered off and it was dark and…” Remy trailed off as Logan sniffed him as well letting out small huffs. He became angrier and angrier, finally grinding his teeth and glaring at Remy. Helpless, Remy shrugged his shoulders.

“What do you want Remy t’ say? Loki is not my type, _mon glouton_. He is only a friend.” Remy said. He wondered if, in the distant future, Loki may become an enemy. No doubt he would since he remembered hearing Loki was crazy. Well, he was a very educated crazy man that was for sure. He could have passed for a college professor if he chose with the way he talked.

Logan only snorted in dismissal, tightening his grip on Remy’s arm, striding to the back of the cave. Gently, Logan pushed him down into the soft leaves, glancing over his shoulder as if checking for intruders. Or being caught doing something he would only do in private. Curious because he had never seen this odd behavior before, Remy obeyed, leaning back against the wall with his legs splayed in front of him. Logan knelt in front of him, looking again over his shoulder. Remy slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle since that would alert his partner.

“What are you doin’, _mon glouton_? Remy is curious now, because you seem very nervous for someone who is invincible.” Remy teased, reaching out to touch the man’s shoulder. Logan paused, glancing at Remy and looking him up and down. Then with a low growl, he leaned forward and kissed him.

It was no peck on the lips either. Remy was taken by surprise as he tasted Logan’s tongue in his mouth as the older man quickly dominated him, pulling him underneath him. Within moments, Logan was on top, continuing to make out with him. Remy’s brain finally decided to come back on as he writhed under Logan, putting his hands on the broad man’s chest and tried to push him off. Logan didn’t get up but he did stop making out with him.

“ _Mon glouton_ , wait! Logan, WAIT!! Gah, you insufferable man! What is Remy going t’ do wit’ you if you can’t give ‘im fair warning? I’ll sleep with Loki again if you don’t stop!” Remy threatened. He didn’t mean to word it the way, even though it was technically true. Apparently, Logan was able to understand some speech as he let out a snarl and bent his head to bite Remy savagely on the neck. Remy yelped more from surprise rather than pain.

Logan thrust against him, grinding his hips and Remy clearly felt what the other man had in mind. He coughed, feeling his face heat as he realized what his partner intended. Almost flailing about, Remy tried to no avail to shove Logan off. Logan pulled back to look down at him, seemingly confused as Remy glared up at him panting.

“ _Non_ , Logan. It is nice t’ know you still desire your Cajun even like dis. But not here. Remy _will not_ do it here. And believe him, he has done de act in very strange places.” Remy said. Logan blinked at him, then let out another huff. He bent his head and bit Remy’s shoulder next. It was Remy’s turn to growl as he hit Logan upside the head even as the other man’s arousal caused his own to rise.

“You be so infuriatin’! *** _Remy vous obtiendrez fixé si vous ne vous arrêtez pas!_ Ah, why bother wit’ you? You were like dis before only now you don’t talk but go grrrrrr.” Remy said with a defeated sigh.

Logan seemed satisfied with this as he went back to making out with his mate. Remy slipped his arms around the older man’s neck, grinding back finally in response. He felt an unspoken moan shudder through Logan’s body as the feral man thrusted against him again, this time more urgent and forceful.

Well, Remy decided this was Logan’s way of seducing him. Wouldn’t his feral man be surprised when he found out all it took was sharing another man’s bed for him to go ballistic?

* _You are a funny little wolf._

** _You have me confused with my son, Fenris. And I can hear you._

_***Remy will get you fixed if you do not stop!_

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Loki gave it two days before he finally could not wait any longer. He slipped on his black wool coat, boots, and black leather gloves, and still wrapping his scarf around his neck went out into the cold to visit Remy. He had expected the human to come back to him within a matter of hours but nothing had happened. There had been complete silence on the mountain save for the howling of his grandchildren on the mountain, the pack of wolves living close by. Loki had entertained the idea of contacting his son, Fenris, but had decided against it. To do so would endanger his son and as of the moment if he needed company it was only a fifteen minute walk from the abandoned laboratory.

Which was how Loki found himself facing a very pissed off Logan. The wild man must have heard him coming a while off and now stood guarding the front entrance of the cave. Every time he came within ten feet of the entrance, Logan would growl and snarl, flashing his claws. With an exaggerated sigh Loki kept his distance, raising his voice to call into the cave.

“Remy? Are you still alive?” Loki called. He waited a minute wondering if Remy hadn’t simply fled after meeting him. No doubt he would not blame the man for leaving. After all, it wasn’t every day a person met their future ruler.

“ _Oui_ , I am alive. Remy is angry with you though, Loki! You tricked him.” Remy called back. A moment later, a very haggard Remy appeared near the entrance of the cave. Loki raised a brow when he saw the state of the thief.

Remy’s hair was nothing more then a wild bush, bits of leaves stuck in it. His clothes Loki had lent him were already stained with grime and dirt. Glancing at Logan then back at Remy, Loki wondered what had happened between the two. Lover’s spat, perhaps?

“You are looking well.” Loki said with a mock bow.

“Fuckin’ prick.”

“Language, Mr. Lebeau! Language.” Loki clucked his tongue, wagging a finger at Remy. Remy gave him a cold glare as he glanced at Logan who had raised his arm, barring his way from being able to leave.

“Do you know how much trouble you are? Logan was furious when his Cajun came home an’ now look! He won’t even leave Remy alone for a single minute since he’s been back.” Remy complained, glaring at Loki. Loki glanced at Logan, understanding dawning on his face.

“So he…?”

“ _Oui_ , multiple times, you troublemaker. Why do t’ink Remy is so filthy?”

“I imagine you’re filthy in other places as well.” Loki said, wrinkling his nose at the thought. He was very cleanly by nature and did not like the thought of having intercourse without taking a bath right after. Remy gave him a grudging look, clearly expecting him to somehow fix it.

“Guess I’ll see you later since you’re grounded.” Loki said with a sigh turning around as if he were going to leave. He felt something hit him in the middle of the back.

“LOKI!!”

“FINE! Let me think for a minute!” Loki shouted back, annoyed as he looked around for what had hit him. Spotting a rock on the ground, he picked it up and raised an eyebrow at Remy. Remy crossed his arms and continued to glare at him, daring the super villian to do something about the projectile. Loki sighed, tossing it over his shoulder as he raised his head cupping hands around his mouth as he howled into the wind. Remy was giving him a look that clearly thought he had lost his mind. Loki raised his index finger, indicating for the other man to wait.

Five minutes later, there were answering howls closely followed by and the pack of wolves appearing. Silver was among them, dashing towards Loki, at first acting like an eager puppy. Silver jumped on Loki, licking him under the chin and face as if he were a tame puppy rather than a wild beast. The rest of the pack gathered around him, baying and jumping in excitement at his feet. After a few minutes, Loki said something to the wolves which Remy couldn’t understand, scattering the pack back into the brush as if nothing had happened. All of them except for Silver, who remained making low huffing sounds to Logan and scratching frozen snow at his feet.

Remy saw Logan narrow his eyes and shift his gaze to Loki. The feral man shifted, bristling as Loki began to calmly approach. Remy half expected Logan to shove the demi-god back, but instead Logan stepped reluctantly to the side, still glaring at the raven haired man. Loki raised a brow at the feral man who growled in warning, moving off with Silver back into the bushes. Impressed, Remy glanced at Loki who only shrugged as if nothing had happened.

“I told the alpha to tell your wild man I’m a friend of the pack. Apparently, you can see the results.” Loki said, nodding in the direction Logan had taken. Remy blinked looking over Loki’s shoulder, half expecting his partner to come crashing back in a fury ready to tear his new benefactor apart.

“Shall we head back to my place where you can clean up? Or do you want to stay here in the dirt?” Loki pressed. Remy glanced at him suspiciously, looking back into the trees a moment longer before he sighed, nodding to the magician.

“ _Oui_ , Remy will regret meeting you one of dese days, he is sure.”

“If I didn’t know any better I would say you’re regretting it now.”

Remy only glared in answer at this, going to retrieve the grey wool coat Loki had given him. The demi-god was surprised to see there were claw marks in it but said nothing as the Cajun brushed past him. Loki could easily pick up the musky scent of sex off Remy and tried not to smirk. So, that’s what had kept the mortal man confined for the past couple of days. Chuckling to himself, Loki followed his guest at a sedate pace waiting for him to realize he had no clue where he was going.

After a few minutes, Remy stopped and turned to give Loki a stern glare. Loki smirked in response, going ahead with the Cajun walking by his side. He reached out and brushed his fingers along the tears in the coat, the fabric reweaving itself to cover it up. Remy glanced at him, unsure of what to make of the gesture. Not that Loki could blame him after all. Remy had to be wary sense he wasn’t a mortal like himself, but neither was he a friend. At the same time, he was not much of a threat since they at least both appeared to have a common enemy. Shield. Fury in particular.

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend.” Loki said to himself aloud. Remy snorted, shaking his head as he glanced at the raven haired god.

“Depends on de morals of dis so called ‘friend’, Loki. Will dey be willing t’ stand by you in your hour of need or will dey use you as a meat shield for when de first strike comes from your enemy?” Remy pointed out. Loki raised an eyebrow at this opinion, turning to face the human as they walked, now interested.

“One could argue if you found your ally is going to turn against you in the future to turn against them first. Annihilate them so to speak so you no longer have need to fear them. Only make sure to get your full use of them first before getting rid of them.”

“ _Non_ , Loki, you would be no better dan your ‘ally’ den, don’t you t’ink? After destroying dem you are still stuck wit’ destroying your enemy. Would it not have been better t’ simply have skipped havin’ an ally an’ focus on bringin’ down yo’ foe? Why go t’rough all dat extra work?”

They continued that discussion with no plausible conclusion once they had come to Loki’s quarters. Remy quickly shed his dirty clothes as he headed into the bathroom to scrub himself clean. As before Loki took care of the filthy garments, setting out a clean outfit as he considered his plans for the thief. How ironic, he mused, since they were doing the exact thing they were arguing about, though Remy did appear to be aware of it. Once Remy regained his powers, Loki planned on using the thief to gain information about Shield and the Avengers through him and Logan. There had to be a weakness somewhere, something he had overlooked from last time.

Along with his continuing research on the failed mutant experiments from Striker’s lab, Loki had to admit his plans were going along better than he had anticipated. He thought it was a bit cliché that he should create his own army in order to have better control. The first one had been unfortunate, but with the added addition of pitting them against Logan as test subjects to better wager their strengths and weaknesses worked in his favor. Logan was already a tough opponent, being a mortal and perhaps may even stand a chance against defeating Thor if given the right reasons to fight. Or if his lover happened to be in danger.

Once all was said and done, Loki planned to keep Remy as one of the relics of Asgard. He thought it was somewhat sentimental of him to keep a mortal, but he decided to indulge himself this once. It was not often he met another soul who listened closely to his words and thus shared their own opinion. Usually, Loki preferred to be obeyed without question. With Remy however….well, perhaps he could even make the human his personal attendant? Loki could easily imagine sitting upon the throne of Asgard, holding out a chalice for Remy to fill with wine for him. And taking him back to his bed at night after a tiring day of listening to his subjects and advisers…

Loki smiled at the thought, his hands stroking the spines of his books as he considered the endless possibilities with the mortal. A moment later, he heard Remy getting dressed again after spending twenty minutes in the shower. Plucking a novel from the shelf, Loki pretended to be scanning it as Remy came up to him, pushing back damp hair.

“ _Merci_ , Loki, for lettin’ Remy use yo’ shower. He has t’ be going now dough t’ return t’ Logan. Remy is sorry t’ be cutting this visit so short.” Remy said, looking around for his clothes. Finding the clean outfit, he picked it up and put it under his arm. Alarmed, Loki glanced at him blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

“You’re leaving me?” Loki said dumbfounded. Remy glanced at him in surprise, smiling at the shocked expression on the villian’s face.

“Do not worry, _petit loup_. Remy will be back early tomorrow morning. It is only last time Logan attacked his Cajun, because he did not recognize my scent. Probably because of you laying wit’ me, but it is no problem.” Remy answered as he pulled on his coat and began to button it up. Loki stared at him torn between blasting him with a nasty spell and taking over his mind to force him to stay with him. He was reluctant to use either of these options, however, as the spells would wear off overtime, allowing the mortal to come to his senses.

“Why bother going back? Stay here. I won’t hurt you.” Loki snapped, irritated he was being left behind. Remy paused to look at him with an inquisitive expression. Then the thief came over to him reaching over to pat him on the shoulder.

“Loki, Remy would not leave you unless it was important. It is kind of you t’ offer t’ put up wit’ dis Cajun as you do, but you are a busy man, _oui_? You do not need someone distractin’ you from yo’ goals.” Remy explained. Loki wondered why it sounded so familiar to what he had been thinking last night. He did not need this distraction, yet the opportunity it presented was just too enticing. Here fate had given him the means in order to gain an upper hand on his enemies. Fury would regret abandoning the mortal and his feral companion to the mercy of the mountain.

“I understand. You have your own responsibilities to think about. Know this though, Remy, you are not a distraction to me but a good friend to talk to. Here, take this to pass the time until we meet again.” Loki said handing the thief the book he had taken off the shelf. Remy accepted it, glancing down at it curious to see what it was. He brow furrowed as he glanced back up at Loki.

“The Call of the Wild and White Fang, Loki?” Remy asked. Loki offered him a kind smile, putting his arm around the thief’s shoulders and leading towards the exit way to lead him back outside.

“Yes, Jack London is a particular favorite of mine. Considering your situation, I thought you might find the book interesting and a good start on a variety of subjects for us to discuss.”

“Remy did not know dis was lit’rature class or else he would have insisted on stayin’ locked in de cell.”

“Loki would have been lonely if that happened.” Loki said, dropping the honeyed words carefully, making it sound as if he genuinely cared for the thief. Remy gave him a curious look, choosing not to respond to the intent behind the words as he nodded slowly, now cautious.

Loki secretly laughed at the mortal in the back of his mind even as his heart lurched. Almost as if Remy had awoken something in him he had never experienced before.

With the books securely under his arm along with the clothes, Remy made haste back to the cave. He was grateful to Loki for the wool coat as it served to preserve his body heat better than his trench coat. Loki had only walked so far as the outside of the Striker lab before wishing him good-bye.

Crunching through the snow, Remy heard an eerie howl in the distance that did not sound like any of the wolves. He recognized it right away as Logan who was the one howling. The feral man must have made another kill for the pack, meaning he would soon bringing back another hunk of his meat for him to eat. It hadn’t been too far off, only about a mile or so along the mountain. Glancing at the cave Remy had to admit he didn’t like the idea of being confined for another couple of days. Why didn’t he go meet Logan instead of sneaking away when he left? Perhaps if his partner saw him coming to seek him out, he would trust him enough to allow him to leave for short amounts of time.

Leaving his clothes and the book behind in the den, Remy went off in the direction of the howl. He skidded on the rocks as he went down the mountain, the ground eventually evening out at one point. By now, he knew a bit of the mountain from slipping out when Logan was gone. His partner seemed able to track him by scent alone and the snow helped Remy to be able to find his way back to the cave before Logan had to come searching for him. If that happened he would be confined to the cave for a couple of days. Thus far, Remy had prided himself on being able to roughly judge time by the sun. While he was used to the city, at least no one could say he hadn’t survived out in the wild. Though he would never say no to a year’s vacation in Rio de Janerio relaxing by a pool with a martini.

As he continued, he heard scuffling sounds going on and excited yips. Curious, Remy approached more quietly, peering through the trees into a clearing. There were Ted and Todd, excitedly having a tug of war battle with a strip of skin. Only a few feet away from them was the freshly killed carcass of a moose, its throat slashed cleanly. Blood stained the snow around it and the muzzles of the wolves. Timber watched the two cubs, bored as Spock concentrated on licking her ears lazily. Glancing to their right, Remy saw Silver feasting on a leg with Logan beside him, tearing at the meat.

Raw. Like an animal.

Remy gasped in horror, staggering back and tripping over a branch. He saw Logan’s head whip around eyes, zeroing in on his position. A second later the man was in front of him, his mouth stained with blood, eyes narrowed as he approached him. Remy backed away from him, horrified. Logan sniffed then stopped, his threatening stance relaxing as he recognized his mate. His claws slid back into his wrists as he reached out to Remy, making low huffing sounds in his throat that were meant to be soothing.

“Git away from me! You be nothin’ more dan an animal!” Remy screeched. Logan stopped, a confused expression on his face. He made another sound, this one sounding pained as he reached out for him, grabbing the edge of the coat.

Remy tore away from his grasp, the buttons flying off as he shed the coat out of Logan’s reach. Leaving the man holding it like a discarded skin while he continued to gaze after him with those haunted eyes. He saw Logan drop the coat, reaching out for him again but Remy felt his training kick in. He ducked under the arm, punching Logan under the chin causing his teeth to click as his mouth forcibly shut. He must have also caused the older man to bite his tongue as fresh blood began to stream out of Logan’s mouth. Still backing away from the man Remy continued to throw insults at him. When Logan touched his arm, Remy grabbed the feral man’s wrist and twisted it, feeling the bones pop as they dislocated. The man bellowed as Remy hit him in the chest full force, sending him stumbling back.

“Do not touch me, Logan! What possessed Remy t’ stay here wit’ you? You is NEVER coming back! You would rather run around here, feastin’ and fuckin’ with dese filt’y beasts not havin’ to think until the day you die. You _enjoy_ being wit’ dem! It’s probably for de best, isn’t it? At least now you finally belong somewhere.” Remy spat at the man, suddenly furious. He was pissed. Angry. Hurt. Logan made a pained sound, still reaching out to him. Remy turned his back to him as he went off in a random direction, refusing to look back.

“Don’t bother followin’ me, Logan. You is no longer _mon glutton_ t’ dis Cajun.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Remy didn’t know how long he fled, only stopping to briefly catch his breath before continuing. Night was beginning to fall by the time he could run no longer. His legs felt as if they were on fire and for the first time ever since being left there, he felt too hot. Leaning against a tree, he studied his surroundings, trying to get his bearings. He didn’t recognize anything around him in the falling darkness and for once didn’t care. Remy was glad to be lost for once in the wilderness.

After resting for a while, he sat down as his heart beat slowed to a low thrum in his veins. He heard no sounds of pursuit in the distance, only the sounds of the nocturnal animals beginning to wake up. Remy slid down the tree until he was sitting, panting as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He felt tears begin to course down his face as he swallowed a sob.

He should have never have done that. Only, seeing Logan tear into the meat so greedily. The gleam in his eyes as he feasted upon his latest prey. Relishing the freshly spilt blood from the warm flesh as he tore it off with his unusually long canines that Remy had always admired. Silver had sat beside him as if he were just another wolf.

A branch snapped only a few feet away, making Remy’s eyes fly open. He craned his head around, wondering if Logan had followed him. It didn’t take long for his eyes to adjust to spot two forest green eyes gazing back at him steadily.

“Go away, Loki. Remy is not in de mood f’r company right now.”

“Do not seek to dismiss me. I sensed a commotion among the wolves minds and came to investigate. I had thought it was poachers again, I did not expect to find you.” Loki said calmly, coming towards him. In the twilight, he seemed bigger to Remy looming up above him as he stopped right next to him, gazing down at him with an unreadable expression.

“As you c’n see, yo’ wolves are safe. You c’n read deir minds?” Remy asked Loki to distract himself. Loki raised a brow, indicating he understood what the thief was attempting to do but decided to play along regardless.

“Yes, they are my grandchildren. My son Fenris rules over them and so I’m able to understand them to an extent. Now tell me, what happened?” Loki pressed, sounding annoyed. As Remy gazed up at Loki with a tear streaked face, he suddenly felt very odd. Standing up to face the demi-god, he felt as if he were seeing him for the first time.

“What is it you want, Loki?”

“Must I repeat myself? Really Remy, I-“

“ _Non_ , it is not at. Remy knows ya probably see and hear everything on this mountain. What d‘you want? D’you want dis Cajun t’ help you bring down the X-Men? Information? What?” Remy pressed, stepping forward. Loki blinked, his eyes widening innocently as he shook his head.

“Remy, I never wish to use you in such a way! Why I would rather-“

“SHUT UP! Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!!! De Gambit knows ya seek something, you are de trickster god. Tell him what it is you want an’ he will give it ya! Secrets of de Avengers? De weakness t’ de X-Men? WHAT?!” Remy screamed, reaching out shake the demi-god by the collar of the male’s coat. Instead he grasped nothing but air as Loki’s image flickered out at his hand. Choking on a sob, Remy spun around, spotting Loki gazing at him with a guarded look.

“Please, Loki. Please, I will give you anythin’. Anythin’ you want. Just tell me what it is. Enough of dese games, Remy knows you do not seek his company. Just use him and kill him afterward. Have mercy, can you not do dat?” Remy begged him. He had broken out into tears, again blinding him further.

Loki was shocked to find the thief in such a state. He knew Remy had slowly begun to become distressed at his powers being lost so abruptly and his lover turning into a mindless beast. Even as he stood there listening to his pleading, watching as Remy broke down into sobs he found he couldn’t name his plans. Could not tell him what it was he had had in mind. Why? Was this not what he sought from the mortal? Then why did he hesitate? His work had just been done for him and yet he did not take it.

Kneeling in the snow next to the broken man, Loki paused unsure of what to do. He reached out and awkwardly patted Remy on the shoulder. The mortal jerked under his touch, his head coming up to stare at him with a tear stained face. Loki had never seen such a heart broken expression in his life. And never had he felt himself gasp a sharp pain in his heart in sympathy for the human.

“Please, Loki. What is it you want? Can’t ya use dat scepter so Remy will not be aware of what he is doin’? Make him one of your mindless slaves whose only desire is t’ serve you. You would be happy with dat, _oui_? You do not have t’ worry about an insect discrediting you when you become a king.” Remy said, choking as he said it. Loki found that the very idea of enslaving the human disgusted him. Not because he did not desire him, but because he could not imagine Remy following him so blindly.

“ _Non_ , I no longer have the scepter, Remy. Even if I did I….I would never do that to you. I… Greatly enjoy your company. You are a welcome companion in this realm when…. Everyone else would rather… Cower or seek to capture me.” Loki said stiffly. The words felt strange on his tongue. Was he really trying to comfort a mortal? Of all things! Yet, when Remy stared at him as if he were crazy then let out a low chuckle, he felt the pain in his chest ease.

“You are a very good liar, _petit loup_. Really, Remy will-“

“I WILL NOT ENSLAVE YOU! NOT EVEN IF YOU BEG!” Loki shouted at him, frustrated. Remy’s mouth hung open, shocked at the outburst. Both men quickly stood at the same time and took a step back, looking at each other awkwardly. Finally, Remy coughed, clearing his throat as he glanced at Loki.

“Is it true, Loki?”

“Yes, you knuckle headed bastard. If I had wished to do such a thing I would have done so a long ago. Come, let us go seek Logan. He’s probably looking for you now.” Loki instructed, holding out his hand to the human. Remy looked down at it as if he were about to make a deal with the devil. After a moment, Remy accepted it his cold fingers, curling in Loki’s covered ones. Even through the gloves he could feel just how freezing the mortal was. If he didn’t get the mortal back soon, he would suffer from hypothermia.

Loki led him away, back in the direction of the cave. He could sense Remy beginning to shiver from the drop in temperature and quietly sighed to himself. Stopping for a moment, he took off his wool coat and gloves handing them to the surprised thief.

“What?”

“Here, take these.”

“Won’t you be cold?”

“No, I’m a god remember? I just like the feel of the cloth against my skin.” Loki said, taking off his scarf as well and handing it to Remy. Remy accepted it, clearly grateful as he wrapped the coat around him with relish, warm from the demi-god’s body heat. Now it was Loki’s turn to feel cold but he could survive it where the mortal could not. It would not kill him, he would survive. Even being an ice giant, albeit a small one, he could never grow used to the snow. He hated the feel of cool air on his skin and always resorted to completely clothing his body. Only then did he begin to feel a bit safer, knowing he was warm. He wondered if the ice giants ever felt that way, never able to seek enough warmth if they sought it at all.

As they trudged through the snow, Loki spread his magic over the area. His mind linked with the wolves and he scanned each of them, searching for the wild man. It did not take him long to find the Wolverine, lurking about in a cave three miles away from the wolf den by himself. Thankfully, he and Remy were only a few hundred yards away and he turned him around to start in that direction.

“You really have no plans t’ use Remy?” Remy asked him. Loki didn’t hesitate in his answer.

“I entertained a few fancies of using you in such a way. But, alas, I find I prefer your company more. It has been quite some time since I have been able to simply talk to someone. I have no intention of taking advantage of you or tricking you into giving me information about your friends.” Loki said honestly. Honestly. He spoke the truth. Strange, he had never thought himself capable of such a thing.

They now stood only a few yards away from the small cave entrance. Inside Loki could sense Logan brooding in there, wary of them. He was aware of them both being out there, but did not come out to meet them. Remy glanced at the small cave then nodded to the raven haired man in thanks.

“He is in there?”

“Yes, he knows we’re here. He is under the impression that I have seduced you and taken you on as my mate.” Loki said as he scanned Logan’s mind. It was difficult since the man seemed to have a natural resistance to his mind reading abilities. However, the stronger emotions shown through, echoing across his own mind as he read them.

_Hurt. Yell._

_Mate hurt. Yell. Mate angry. Hurt. Yell at me._

_Mate leave. Mate Yell. He leave me._

Loki frowned, when he heard the thoughts. They were mostly images of Logan eating a moose leg and then sensing Remy’s presence. Alarmed to find his mate so far away from the cave, Logan had rushed to his aid. He had been confused as to why Remy had rejected him so forcibly and then ran off. Smelling Loki on Remy, Logan had assumed he, in a sense, had been dumped in the worst way.

“He does?”

“In not so many words so to speak, but yes. You may want to…make up with him. Why did you react like that? You are a rational person, it’s not like you to freak over something like that.” Loki asked. Remy stared down at the tops of his boots then glanced at Loki as if it was hard to look him in the eye.

“It is just…Remy was disgusted by what he saw. An’ scared. Never had he seen Logan like dat. I knew he must have t’ feed from time to time, but to see him like dat… I’m scared he will remain like dis forever. What kind of man am I? I must be a coward to act like dat. After all he has done for me an’ stayed by my side, I yell at him for eating raw meat.” Remy said with a tired laugh. Loki didn’t need his magical ability to tell Remy was uneasy. The mortal was stressed and worried, and the man he loved was not himself.

“Remy, Logan is….different from other mutants. He is constantly evolving, so to speak, or his abilities are. I’ve been doing research while I’m here and I’ve found as mutants grow older, so do their powers. Feral abilities become more potent, but their minds disintegrate. Leaving them in a primitive, animal like state.”

“Usually, mutants don’t live long enough for this to be a bother. Or their powers are so weak it does not even matter. For those with animal like abilities, however, such as Sabretooth, it slowly eats away at their mind. The only reason Logan is not like Sabretooth is because of the adamantium in his bones. Though even with that, he may still give in to go to his feral state if he’s stressed out and or can’t handle the current situation.” Loki explained. Remy was listening aptly now, as he stared at the demi-god curiously.

“So he needs a trigger? What happened for him to become like this?”

“My guess? Well, I have a theory. Logan resorted to his feral state because he thought you had died. The reason he remains in this state may be because you somehow have lost your mutant powers. In his mind you are helpless and need protection. Which is why he stays in this state and is constantly dogging your every step.”

Remy stared at him for a long time as if trying to read his mind. Then with a shuddering breath Remy bowed his head, thinking. Logan was protecting him? That would explain his possessiveness. He closed his eyes, thoughts whirling about in his mind. Did he really mean to stay here out in this frigid weather? Waiting for his mutant powers to come back and his partner as well? It would be easier to leave Logan to his fate. Clearly a part of his person would always belong up here in the mountains. Some would say it may even be kinder to abandon the feral man to this wilderness.

After a long while of contemplation, Remy raised his head. His eyes were dry and clear, gleaming as he made up his mind. Turning to Loki, he removed the scarf, coat, and gloves, handing them to the demi-god. Turning his back to the surprised look on Loki’s face, Remy went to the mouth of the cave, already shivering in the cold.

“ _Mon glutton_ , are you dere? Remy is sorry, he did not mean t’ hurt you. He was just… Bein’ a coward.” Remy called into the cave. He had his arms wrapped around himself, rubbing his arms to contain the little heat he had.

There was no sound from the cave. Only the slight rustling as Logan shifted uneasily, raising his head to peer out from the cave. He caught Remy’s scent and groaned at his loss. Outside he heard his former mate calling his name, trying to coax him out. Did this new alpha seek to destroy him? Then why did he use Remy as bait?

“Logan, please. Yo’ Cajun made a mistake. He will wait for ya t’ return. He promises dis, come out. _Mon glutton_ , I am sorry.” Calling, calling, why was he calling?

Remy waited, his teeth beginning to chatter as he waited for a response. Finally, there was a rustling as Logan moved within. Appearing in the dying light, glaring at Remy. Remy felt his mouth go dry as he approached him, wondering if he had made a mistake. Loki watched, fascinated, despite the danger. Earth certainly had many interesting stories he had to admit, but never one like this. Certainly not between two high class mutants capable of bringing down small armies. It would be interesting to see what damage the two could havoc if provoked and pitted against a common enemy.

Logan growled, his muscles tensing as Remy approached him. Remy did not stop, however, only continued until he was within arm’s lengths of the other man. Logan had stopped growling but now stood glaring directly at the younger man. Remy took a deep breath, reaching out with shaking fingers to cup the older man’s cheek in his hand. Logan’s nostrils flared as he jerked his head away from the touch, but Remy persisted, stepping closer. Logan’s eyes blazed, his claws sliding out silently in warning.

Loki called magic to his fingertips ready to intervene at the first sign of so much as a twitch from the wild man that he meant to harm the thief. Almost shyly, Remy stepped closer until his chest was almost touching Logan’s. His breath nothing more than clouds in the dimming light. Bending his head down, Remy kissed the side of Logan’s neck being sure to inhale his scent. To his surprise, Logan didn’t smell. His scent was that of the wind, of cypress trees and endless sunny days. Prowling through thick underbrush and hunting to his heart’s content until he was full.

There was a moment when Logan raised his hands as if he were going to stab Remy. Then the claws slid back as the strong arms wrapped around the Cajun, pulling him closer. There was a low rumble in Logan’s chest almost like a purr. Remy laughed out of relief, not needing to hear words to know he had been forgiven. Turning around, Logan took his hand and began to lead him back to the cave. Remy looked over his shoulder at Loki who stood there the coat and scarf over his arm as he stared after them. He offered the demi-god a smile of thanks as he turned around and followed Logan.

Soon Loki was alone standing in the snow. The faint heat of a thief having held his hand fading away into the cold night.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

“ _Mon glutton_ , look dere! Do you see dem?”

A dismissive huff answered Remy from below as Logan shot him an annoyed glare as if commanding him to be quiet. Remy couldn’t help the grin on his face as he stood on the hill above him, looking down at the river. They had been tracking a herd of caribou the last couple of days and thus far Logan had kept the pace slow to allow him to keep up. They had been in the Canadian Mountains for three months now.

“Ah, dere dey go again! _Mon glutton_ , are dey crossin' de river? In dis weather Remy does not t'ink that is such a wise choice. Dey must either be very hot under all dat fur or very, very stupid beasts.”

“On the contrary, they probably can’t even feel the cold. Though why the sight of obese deer excite you I will never understand.”

“Loki, Remy has only seen dem on TV. Not in real life so o' course he is fascinated by dem! You shush now or else you’ll scare dem away.” Remy snapped at the raven haired man beside him. Loki’s brow furrowed as he shot an irritated look at the thief, but he remained silent. Over the course of three months he had grown fond of the man. Often Remy would visit him and they would discuss the books they had been reading, usually ones Loki picked out and gave to him. Other times they would play chess or checkers, matching their wits against each other. So far the score was tied and Loki was looking forward to their next match since they had both agreed it would be the tie breaker between them.

Suddenly below them there was a low groan almost like an old man yawning. Then another as the large beasts appeared splashing into the water. It wasn’t a very large herd, only twenty of them as they crossed, sending up sprays of water creating rainbows in the sunlight. Spring was right around the corner judging by the small bits of greenery Loki had begun to spot along the way. Soon he would be able to shed his wool coat. Even Remy had begun to venture out without a coat on, though he still wore long sleeved shirts. Today, the weather was cool enough for one to want to wear something warm, but once a person started to move about they quickly wanted to shed their outer garments.

“Do you remember the first two books I made you read when we first met?” Loki asked quietly as he came up to the Cajun. Remy was completely fixated on the large beasts down below though Logan turned his head to shoot the demi-god a warning glance. Remy frowned, thinking as he nodded his head, slowly trying to remember.

“Yes, I remember dose two books. Why d'ya ask?” Remy asked, glancing at Loki. Loki locked gazes with him then glanced back down at Logan who had his back turned to them as he studied the herd below. No doubt predicting their next movements and trying to pick out the weakest member in the herd.

“I was only wondering if you think Logan is more like Buck from _Call of the Wild_ or the half breed wolf from _White Fang_?  I’m having a hard time choosing since they both seem to fit him perfectly.” Loki mused, watching the wild man. Remy glanced down at Logan, studying him intently for a few moments before he shrugged his shoulders, arms crossed against the cool air.

“ _Petit loup_ , dat is a hard question to answer. If Remy had t' choose, he would have t' say both. Buck, perhaps, when Logan was younger an' learning t' survive. De wolf when he realized he was a mutant and fit into neither world after he had de adamantium grafted t' his skeleton.” Remy answered after a while. Loki frowned at the nickname since he found it very inappropriate and inaccurate.

Multiple times he had explained to Remy his son, Fenris, ruled the wolves. Though Remy was either ignorant or chose to ignore these explanations all together as he had taken to calling the demi-god “little wolf” in French. Loki was irritated whenever Remy uttered the name, but he supposed it could be worse. Though he vowed now to never be around wolves should he ever confront any of his enemies. He did not need a scandalous nickname such as that to reach Asgard. He would never hear the end of it.

“Interesting answer. I always fancied he was more similar to White Fang, though I can see why he might be like Buck. Though unlike both of them, he has a mastery over his fate and where he goes. Though I wonder why you allow him to be the dominate one in the relationship rather than the other way around.” Loki observed as Logan went into a crouch and silently prowled down to the underbrush along the bank. On the other side of the river he could see the wolves moving about into their positions. Tedd and Todd had become strong from so many successful hunts and were proving to be a handful as their hormones kicked in. They may soon have to leave the pack. Not too far away, Spock was coming from downwind toward the herd, her ears laid flat as he inched along the ground like a cat. Several yards away on either side of Logan were Timber and Silver. Timber's belly was swollen with pups and any day now she would give birth. This would probably be her last hunt until she had to stay behind to give birth to them and raise them. Silver had even begun to become protective of his mate, often growling at Logan if he came to close. The alpha tolerated Remy’s presence, even allowing him to pet Timber when she became uncomfortable by the pregnancy.

“Remy did not want t' make Logan feel uncomfortable. Besides, he has always seemed t' need a level of control over any given situation. His Cajun does not desire t' force him t' give anything t' him unless it is offered willingly. All dat matters is dat we are both happy. Dat is what count.” Remy answered with a soft sigh. Loki knew the thief missed his old Logan, though this new one was caring and affectionate he lacked the human element Remy needed. If he had not been here, Loki suspected that Remy may have either gone mad or perished.

“Kind of you to do so. You never desired to be seen as his equal?” Loki asked despite himself. Remy’s eyes flicked towards him the red irises shrinking as he stared at him.

“Why d'you say dat? Logan has never treated his Cajun wit' disrespect. He c'n be hard headed at times an' harsh, but he is Logan. He is _mon glutton_ and dat be his personality. He would never deliberately hurt Remy, but neither does he show favoritism either.” Remy snapped. Sensing he had displeased the thief, Loki began to hastily try to recover the conversation before he was ignored completely.

“Remy, I apologize, I did not mean-“ Then Loki stopped mid-sentence. He became very still, listening as Remy gave him concerned look, wondering why his friend had suddenly ceased to speak. Loki’s face contorted to one of fury as he glared up at the skies, hissing.

“Hide, Remy. I’ll fetch the wolves and take them to cover.” Loki ordered him. Before Remy could reply Loki was already dashing down the ravine heedless of the slick snow under his feet. In the river, the caribou had begun to moan and bellow, going into a stampede as they ran down the riverbank in a panic. Even the wolves were baying, crying out to each other as they fled towards Loki.

Loki hunched over as if he were about to be sick, seeming to shrink onto himself. Then Remy realized the demi-god was indeed shrinking as he fell onto all fours. His black clothes smoothed over, melding into his body and transforming into a lush fur coat. Within moments, a large black wolf slightly bigger than Silver was staring towards the thief with dark green, intelligent eyes. Remy smiled, reaching out to pet the transformed Loki on the head.

“You really are a _petit loup_ , are you not Loki? Remy will get Logan an' hide, do not worry about us.” Remy assured the man. He earned a glare from the black wolf for treating him as a pet before Loki darted off, baying for the other wolves to follow him.

Logan had already ducked into the underbrush, leaving Remy to seek shelter in the woods and crouch down behind a large boulder shielded by the branches of some young saplings. Eventually, he heard the pack howling as they followed Loki calming down as the demi-god led them away to safety. Wondering what had made the animals freak out Remy remained quiet peering down at the river. He heard a whistling sound and glanced up at the sky. What he saw next made him do a double take, jerking back in surprise at whom he saw.

He saw a figure flash past and then circled over the river, scanning the area where the Caribou had only been moments before. The figure stopped, hovering in mid-air with his bright red cape flapping in a gentle breeze that picked up as he appeared to be looking around for something. From his vantage point, Remy was able to make out the figure had blond hair, and looked to be about in his early thirties. Well-muscled judging by his bright armor with a hammer hanging from his belt. As he watched, he realized who it was and felt his heart drop.

Thor. Loki’s elder brother from Asgard.

Quietly, Remy stood up and began to slip back into the tree cover. Logan had taught him how to make himself invisible using the forest. Now he was able to almost walk right up to an unsuspecting deer and practically pet them on the head if he wished it. Above him he could see Thor go lower, searching the sides of the ravine for signs of people. He stopped again, narrowing his eyes when he came across the bushes where Logan hid. Remy held his breath, hoping his partner wouldn’t reveal his location by attacking.

“You there, come out. I can see you from here. I have something to ask you.” The voice was deep and commanding. Remy feared Logan would come out slashing his claws at the thunder god’s face. It took him a moment to realize Thor was looking directly at him and had landed in the dirt striding towards him. There were no signs of Loki or Logan anywhere. Well, Remy hoped Loki had managed to slip away unnoticed and was hopefully half across the planet right now towards a new hideout.

*“ _Parlez-vous de moi?_ ” Remy said, falling to French. If Thor thought he was just a random person wandering around in the wilderness he might leave him alone. Which in itself was suspicious, but Remy hoped the man would be more interested in searching for his wayward brother. Thor gave him a strange look when he spoke French. As if he didn’t quite know if the person he was speaking to was crazy or insane.

**“ _Oui, je veux dire vous, monsieur. Avez-vous vu un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs se cache ici le couple des derniers mois?_ ” Thor asked, coming closer. Now Remy could see he was indeed handsome though not in a way Logan or Loki were. Logan was rugged and gruff in an attractive way, showing he was capable of protecting anyone close to him. Loki was more tricky and clever; his delicate features belaying his commanding presence. Thor was one of those men who clearly was very kind by nature. Probably had women walk right up to him and try to draw him away into their bed.

“ _Non_ , I have seen no one of de sort during my stay here. You be de only strange one here, _cher_. Flyin' in as ya do wit' a tablecloth about yo' shoulders. You a fan of superheroes?” Remy asked him warily. Thor raised an eyebrow, no doubt figuring out he was toying with him. Trying to avoid him by feigning he did not understand English, but only French.

“Stay here? How long have you been out here? I was informed two men perished out here a few months ago but…” Thor’s brow crinkled as he leaned forward to study Remy’s eyes. Remy backed away further, wary of the thunder god, his hand going down to touch the packet of cards he kept in his pocket. He had not told Loki yet, but his powers had begun to return. It was small bursts of energy, but he could definitely feel it there now. He had been practicing by charging small rocks and twigs and tossing them into the snow where they would explode or burst into flame, making a small popping sound. Soon, he hoped to be able to work himself back to his normal power level.

“Wait, you are the one called Gambit, are you not? Fury said Wolverine had a companion with him when he agreed to search for the experiment here! You blew up his plane, didn’t you?” Thor said, his eyes widening in astonishment. He reached out to grab Remy’s arm, but the thief pulled away glaring at him.

“ _Oui_ , half of dat is true. Did Fury also tell ya dat he abandoned us t' die out here? Logan is…not himself. He blackmailed _mon glutton_ into working fo' him, he did not give him a choice.” Remy spat at Thor. The thunder god frowned as he came ever closer, now within a few feet of the thief.

“Fury? Why would he…? Come back with me, Gambit, and you can tell me this under better conditions. Where is Logan? He isn’t himself, you said?” Thor said as he reached out and forcibly grabbed Remy under the arm. His grip was like steel even as Remy tried to twist out of the man’s grasp. He found no give to the god's hold. Thor began to gently but firmly pull him out of the trees and back out into the open.

“ _Non_! Let go! You do not understand, Remy is not-“ He didn’t get a chance to finish. Sensing his distress, Logan had appeared behind Thor, eyes blazing and teeth bared in a snarl as he slashed at Thor’s back. The thunder god had seen the feral man just in time, dodging just in time and shoving Remy the opposite way as Logan came after him. Remy stumbled, but managed to stay on his feet as Logan pursued Thor even as the thunder god leapt back into the air, his hand falling warily to his hammer as he glared down at Logan.

***“ _Mon glutton, arrêtez-vous!_ Thor is not worth it, stop before he draws his hammer. Remy is fine, see? Dere is not a scratch on him.” Remy assured his lover, going to grab Logan’s arm. His feral man growled, giving him a warning glare as he snarled back up at Thor who hovered just out of reach. Thor for his part looked thoroughly shocked, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He was probably not expecting to see both men not only alive, but clearly doing well. Remy wrapped an arm around Logan’s shoulders, preventing him from attacking again.

“That is….Wolverine? What has happened to him? Why does he act more like a beast rather than a man?” Thor asked warily, glaring at the feral man. Logan growled in challenge, his claws unsheathed though he made no move to attack with Remy holding him. Remy’s mind clambered for an explanation to this, but to his horror another flying figure appeared. This one in a metal suit. Iron Man?!

“Hey, it’s wolf man! What happened to you? Look like you've had one too many and are still wandering around drunk.” Iron Man said, his mechanical voice chuckling at the sight. For once, Remy could not see the humor in the situation. Looking about wildly, he tried to think of an explanation to lead the men away or perhaps to distract them.

“Hey, Thor.” Remy said, drawing the thunder god’s attention. Thor’s brow furrowed as he continued to watch Logan warily, torn between attacking him and leaving him be. Logan, to Remy’s relief, had calmed down somewhat, but still glared up at his flying quarry no doubt wanting to lunge at him. Remy kept an arm about the man’s shoulders in order to keep him in place. If Logan thought attacking put his mate in danger, then they had a chance of coming out of this alive and not revealing Loki’s hideout.

“Yes, _monsieur_?” Thor replied, giving him a curious look. Remy licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry as he waved his hand down valley in the opposite direction he had seen Loki run.

“You should be headin' dat way. Remy did not want t' say, because he did not think about it, but something bothered Logan dis morning. Remy t'ought he was dreaming when he saw it because it was a man dressed in green wit' a horns on his head flying early this morning. Remy t'ought it was nothin' until Logan began t' growl an' attempt t' chase after it.” Remy said, recounting Loki’s old uniform. He had seen the helmet and commented on it, and the demi-god had informed him casually it was his old outfit from Asgard when he was still prince. He saw Thor’s eyes flicker at this new information as he glanced at Iron Man, clearly alarmed.

“What about you two? I shall have to pursue my brother, but if you wish for me to send aid-“

“ _Non_ , Thor. Thank you fo' yo' generosit,y but keep dis meeting a secret, _oui_? Fury is tryin' t' kill de both of us and I’m de only one who c'n keep Logan calm. We are better off here anyway for a time until Logan is back t' himself.” Remy lied, wanting to tell the blond haired man to hurry up and leave. Thor gave him one more glance, clearly torn between following orders for the greater good of humanity and helping out those who had been betrayed. With a deep sigh Thor nodded his ascent, giving Iron Man a warning glare.

“I don’t like this, but…Tony, do not speak of this with Fury until the others arrive. Understand? I want to get the full story on this one before we make a decision. Gambit, you stay here. Try not to… Wander off.” Thor said, glancing down at the Cajun. Remy nodded in reply and this seemed to satisfy the man.

“A chance to deceive mister ‘I wear a black cloak so I’m badass’ guy? Sure, I’m game.” Tony replied, his mask turning to glance down at them as well. Remy could not see his face, but he had a feeling Tony probably already knew something strange was going on. Clearly, Thor did not find it unusual that two men were standing extremely close one with his arm around the other one in a clearly familiar gesture. After all, such warrior bonds between men were not uncommon in Asgard.

Then both men were gone, flying down the valley in pursuit of nothing. Remy waited ten minutes before letting go of Logan and letting out a defeated sigh as he sat down on the ground. Above him, Logan growled and began to pace back and forth. No doubt pissed his meal had been interrupted, but also at being prevented to fight the distraction that had caused it. After a few minutes of blowing steam, Logan turned to glare down at Remy who only raised a wary brow in response.

“Are you mad at yo' Cajun, Logan? He just saved yo' life and a friend’s, let us hope he don’t regret it later, _oui_? No doubt dose two will be back. Hopefully they don't realize Remy lied to dem. Den the Avengers will be his enemy as well.” Remy said with a sigh. Logan gave a dismissive huff in response, causing the Cajun to smile. He had grown used to Logan like this and often thought there wasn’t much difference between this feral side and the tame one. Then again, Logan had never been tame. Only able to tolerate the presence of others and allowing only one person into his intimate circle which he kept closely guarded. Even in this semi-permanent berserk state he still stayed on guard.

Remy rose to his feet, dusting his pants off as he glanced at Logan. The feral man continued to glare at him, clearly still displeased. Remy rolled his eyes, turning around and heading back the five miles they had trekked from the cave. He heard his lover following after him, keeping a close eye on him in case he decided to wander off. This was only the third time Remy had been with Logan to see him hunt. It had been Loki who had suggested it, pointing out Remy may have to wait a while until Logan came back to normal. It was also him who said he did not believe a psychic would help. It might temporarily, but that would only serve to hurt Logan more as he would be unable to stay in his conscious state for long. Logan was going to have to come back on his own if he wished to stay. There was also the chance the feral man would stay in his present state forever.

As he walked he heard a distant, mournful howl in the distance. Glancing back at Logan he considered the option of going to see if the demi-god was safe. Loki could already be out of the Canadian Mountains by now, but he still had all his research here. Perhaps if he only dropped by Loki’s hideout for a few minutes it would be no problem. Once he returned, he could lure Logan and the pack of wolves away from the cave and to a different area. At least until the Avengers lost interest and moved on to different territory.

Upon reaching the cave, Remy found the pack cowering in the back with Silver at the entrance, growling with his lips pulled back over sharp canines. Recognizing Remy, he let out a short bark, rare for the wolf, in greeting. Remy glanced at Logan who answered the call with one of his own human ones. A sudden image of Logan beside him in the motel room, smoking a cigar after they had sex for a second time came to his mind. Remy had needed a break and Logan had grudgingly agreed, chomping on his cigar as he did so. Apparently, his healing ability also worked in that area as well since Logan barely needed time to recover before he wished to go again.

“ _Mon glutton_ , what are you t'inking about? Ya seem lost in thought.” Remy said. He had been laying on his side beside Logan in the cheap motel room. Beside him Logan had been laying on his back, staring at the ceiling as he blew streams of smoke into the empty room, watching it as it faded away.

“Remember you asked me once why I smoke cigars?” Logan replied, turning to gaze at the thief. His bright blue eyes sparked with mischief rare in the usually stoic man. Remy found himself beginning to smile in response, wondering what his lover had in mind.

“ _Non_ , Remy does not remember such a question. Why don’t you tell him again so he can remember dis time?”

“You teased me about it, Cajun. Don’t you don’t remember? Meh, doesn’t matter.” Logan said, taking another deep drag on the cigar before blowing it over Remy’s head. The smoke didn’t bother him in the least, though the smell on occasion did. Now, though, the scent of the cigar was almost soothing as he sighed tiredly, shaking his head.

“Come now, tell Remy. He c'n see you want t' tell him. Why not say it before it slips yo' mind?” Remy teased, reaching down to brush his fingers along the inside of Logan’s thigh. Beside him, the older man shuddered visibly, his blue eyes darkening with desire at the touch.

“Cause, Rims, when you look into the smoke you can see the future. People assume those who smoke cigars are people who have done all they have in life and just want to kick back and relax. When in reality…” Logan said, taking the cigar and putting it out in an ashtray conveniently located on the nightstand. Remy raised an eyebrow when the older man rolled over, hovering over him now his eyes still sparking with playful mischief.

“Those who smoke cigars celebrate what is to come. Their dreams, you understand, _cher_?” Logan teased. Remy laughed in surprise, hearing the Canadian use French which in turn made his lover grin as well.

“Tis true, den, Logan? An' if Remy may ask what is it you see in de future?” Remy asked, reaching up to wrap an arm Logan’s neck. Logan seemed to hesitate then reach down to cup Remy’s cheek in his calloused hand. A hand that had killed thousands of men, saved only a few hundred. A hand which could transform into a weapon while also being used for a tender touch such as now.

“You.” Logan whispered softly as if scared if he said it aloud Remy would fade away like the smoke. Remy was so surprised by the answer, he did not even think to say anything even as Logan bent his head and kissed him tenderly on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, surprising from the other man, as well as exceedingly gentle. Even as Logan reached down lower to rouse him, Remy’s mind was still frozen on the confession.

Now, in the present, glancing at his lover whom walked back into the cave. A rough growth of stubble on his chin Remy knew he would have to shave off him soon. His pants would need mending again and he would have to go to Loki again soon to clean the unworn change of clothes he now kept in Logan’s very ragged pack. He felt a familiar choking sensation in his throat at the thought of being completely alone with the man. Of his loss if Loki did leave. Soon he would be alone again, the only voice being his own speaking into the wind.

As Logan knelt down next to a whining Timber, making odd soothing noises to her in return Remy turned his back on Logan. He began to walk towards Loki’s hideout, his shoulders tense as he told himself to not be so pathetic. He could not break down and start crying every time he thought of what he and Logan used to have. If this was how it was meant to be…

“Remy will be back soon, _mon glutton_. He is goin' t' see if Loki is okay.” Remy called over his shoulder. There was no reply as he continued to walk away towards the old Striker lab. He wondered if Logan ever foresaw this in the smoke.

* _Are you speaking to me?_

_**Yes, I mean you sir. Have you seen a man with long black hair lurking around here the past couple of months?_

_***My wolverine, stop!_

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Remy reached Loki’s hideout within a matter of minutes. By now he knew the dark passages by heart and went right inside, not hesitating when he came to certain turns. He still let Loki lead when the demi-god came to visit him if he was feeling impatient or wanted to know what was keeping his friend. Upon reaching it, the only light came from the fire casting shadows in the room. Shedding his coat and tossing it onto the back of one of the chairs, Remy slowly slid down into a chair, beginning to remove his boots. A slight rustling drew his attention, making his head come around as his hand reached for the fire poker to use as a weapon in case it was Thor. To his relief it wasn’t as Loki appeared, his face half cast in shadow as he glanced at his guest.

“Why are you here?” Loki asked. Remy thought the demi-god’s voice sounded odd, but dismissed it. After all, his brother had quite literally flown over them and may be back sooner or later to seek Remy and Logan out. Though he was so glad to see his friend was safe, he let out a breathless laugh of relief smiling at him.

“Remy did not know you returned so quickly! He was worried about you and wished t' make sure you had made it home safely. Thor and Iron Man are flying down the valley as we speak. I do not know how much time de trick buys you though. Unfortunately, dey spotted Remy an' Logan and spoke of more people coming.” Remy said, now noticing the demi-god continued to stand. Usually, Loki would sit with him and they would talk over wine or a game of chess. Now Loki appeared to be aloof, almost cold towards him.

“Is somethin' wrong, Loki? For de moment you are safe. Come, Remy will help ya pack. Dere are t'ings you must take wit' you, _oui_?” Remy said, standing as well and looking about the room. This did not help unfortunately since he still could not see the rest of the room. He could see the shadow of the bed and other furniture, but no details. Loki came closer into the light, an odd expression on his face.

Loki seemed as if he were trying to keep a blank face, but it was wrong somehow. As if he were made out of wax, the only life in his eyes. There was spark of madness in there Remy had never seen before. Suddenly wary, he gave his friend a shady look before leaning against the chair in a casual manner. This did not make the other man relax, rather Loki gave him a faint appraisal with his eyes.

“Is something wrong, Rims?” Loki asked him. Remy frowned at the nickname since he only allowed Logan to call him that. It sounded odd coming from the demi-god who uttered it as if they were lovers. Which wasn’t true even though Remy had to admit he’d been tempted a few times out of spite on the rare occasions he felt frustrated dealing with Logan.

“Do not use dat name, Loki. It is not yo's.” Remy warned, straightening up. Loki’s eyes flickered with mirth as a smirk twitched at the corner of his lips.

“Truly? You would give it to a man who can no longer utter your name? I imagine it grows tiring to hear low whines and growls in answer to your own voice. Remembering what he may say in turn can make one begin to hear voices in their heads. Then within a few months all they can hear are these voices and find themselves having long conversations only to realize they are completely alone.” Loki said, his gaze completely fixated on Remy. Alarmed, Remy backed away from the demi-god, bumping into a table stopping his escape. Loki’s smirk only widened, becoming more sadistic as he came closer to his quarry.

“You do not need words t' love someone.” Remy growled. At this Loki’s smirk only grew wider as he chuckled, pressing the length of his body against Remy’s. Remy’s nostrils flared as he glared at his friend, reaching up to push him back but Loki caught his hand, tightening it in his own in an iron grip.

“True, you do not. A warm body now and again to share one’s bed is all that is needed. To have a voice in the middle of the night, however, whisper into your ear that they truly care for you…” Loki said, lowering his voice as he leaned forward, his warm breath tickling Remy’s ear as he spoke.

“You cannot say the words do not have a reassuring an effect on one’s soul when they are said so lovingly, can you? They uplift the spirit and give hope, even courage in our darkest hours so that we may go on to hear them again. Do you not agree, Remy?” Loki asked quietly. He could hear Remy’s heart pounding as the mortal shifted, undecided. Then, with a sudden shove, he sent the surprised demi-god stumbling back, forcing him to catch himself on the back of a chair. Remy glared at him, his red eyes flaring as he glared at him, clearly pissed.

“Loki, Remy does not know what you are on about. Stop it an' leave me be, won’t you? You have often said dat we are friends an' only friends. If you wish for more than dat… Den I am sorry. Dat is not somethin' Logan’s Cajun c'n give you.” Remy said hastily. He felt behind him for something to charge and his fingers touched a pen. His wrapped his fingers around it getting ready to charge the object and fling at Loki before making his getaway. At this, Loki looked hurt, his expression going from that of a sadistic madman to a fallen comrade as he stared at Remy with pleading eyes.

“You don’t really mean to leave me here all by myself, do you? With Thor outside?” Loki pleaded. Thrown off guard by the change of mood, Remy hesitated unsure of what the demi-god was getting at. He slowly let go of the pen, letting slide silently back onto the parchment.

“ _Non_ , Loki, I will not do dat t' you. You are acting oddly dough, and you have Remy at a disadvantage. Remy told yo' brother you were goin' in de opposite direction. So you have some time befo' he comes lookin' fo' you.” Remy replied. This seemed to have a healing effect on Loki who straightened up and nodded curtly, stepping away from the other man.

“Ah, so you did send them away. Why? You know who I am and what I’ve done. You and I, Remy, are quite literally on opposite sides. What will we do when a day comes when we must fight each other? What then?” Loki asked. Remy stared at him as if he were mad, having a sudden urge to hit the demi-god upside the head for his mischief.

“Let us hope dat day never comes den, _cher_. Besides, it is not as if we are star crossed lovers t' be sure. We only happened t' meet by circumstance and befriended each other. De question is, would ya strike _cher_ if ya knew who stood on de receiving end of yo' wraith?” Remy shot right back. Loki frowned at his question being turned against him. They often had such debates between them, usually never finding any answer to them. However, today was different. For Loki did not hesitate in his answer.

“Knowing it was you or Logan? I would stay my hand and look elsewhere. I much rather have my back exposed to a friend rather than an enemy.” Loki said simply, staring at Remy for his reply. Remy did not know if he was surprised by the answer or touched. Probably a bit of both as he stared at the demi-god. He had provided so much for him without any complaint, even coming to seek him out. Loki knew he had an opportunity, probably only the one where he could have a spy on the inside and seek out the weaknesses of his enemies.

“Remy is no saint, _cher_ , but neither are you. You have killed people in cold blood and enjoyed it. Remy does not hold dis against you, but some of dem were innocents. Perhaps it would be best if we forget dis. End it befo' it can lead t' more trouble.” Remy said. Loki’s eyes snapped upwards at that, frowning at the suggestion.

“Hell no.”

“No? Loki, you cursed!”

“Well, I certainly did not spend three months doing laundry and playing librarian for you to dismiss me so easily!”

“ _Non_ , you wave your hand and dey are clean! You do nothing but read all day an' force books on Remy. He did not ask ya t' give dem t' him!”

“On the contrary, you are always dropping by when you are bored so I can amuse you want a reprieve. As if I’m some pet you can call upon whenever you wish. No, Remy, I think it is you who is doing the using here. Besides, it is research and there is a lot more involved than just reading you illiterate imbecile.”

“Oi, do not t'row insults at Remy! At least he does not have a fit if coffee is accident'lly spilt on de carpet. You nearly had a heart attack when Remy told you it would leave a stain.”

“It’s not a carpet, it’s the fur of a rare albino deer the wolves gave me! And you ruined it!”

“It was an accident!”

“You are a clumsy mortal!”

“And you are a clean freak!”

Realizing they had fallen to name calling like children, both men promptly stopped out of embarrassment. It wasn’t unusual to get into strange arguments sometimes resorting to it simply because neither could stand having a deep discussion for another three hours. It was almost a relief to both as Loki sighed, turning his back to Remy to gaze into the fire. Remy as well felt relieved as he came toward his friend, his hands held out in a gesture of peace. However, it was unnecessary as Loki appeared to not even be paying attention to him anymore.

Remy came closer to put a hand on the demi-god’s shoulder. He saw Loki close his eyes, whether in thought or because he could not stand to think of the future, he could not tell. Finally, Loki turned his forest green eyes on Remy, their luster sparkling in the firelight as he gazed at the mortal. He had come to care for the human in their time spent together. More so than he could say even for Thor who had been raised alongside him. Perhaps it was for the fact Remy had not been raised alongside him and knew the difficulty of existing in two worlds yet being part of neither. Who could have foresaw the Trickster God would befriend such a mortal under such circumstances? By complete chance they had met. Remy had needed someone to understand his situation and to help him. Loki supposed he had needed nor wanted nothing from the mortal, but having been offered friendship, he had accepted it. He found he could not bear to part with the human. It was as if he woken from a long and deep sleep.

“Why don’t you stay the night? I shall have to leave in the morning and move my things. I already have a place picked out in the event I was forced to move on short notice.” Loki said quietly. He heard Remy sigh as the other man came around to stand by his side in order to gaze into the flames as well.

“Y'know you should leave t'night, Loki. You put yo'self in danger by stayin' longer dan is necessary.” Remy replied, but there was no heat behind his words. Loki could tell his mortal friend did not wish him to leave either. Glancing at him, he felt an odd idea float to the surface of his mind, but he kept his intentions hidden as he waved to the bed.

“Please, spend the night? I know my actions earlier were…strange. But I find I cannot stand to be alone just now. It would be a great comfort to me if you did so.” Loki pressed gently. Remy glanced at him, clearly suspicious shaking his head as he turned his back to the demi-god.

“Loki, you have always been strange. But since it our last night together…Remy will stay. Do not try anythin' dough, _petit loup_.”

“Funny you should use that nickname when in reality I am taller than you.”

“Hah! By a mere two inches, _cher_. You are not as big an' bad as de media makes you out t' be.” Remy mocked him, his back turned to the demi-god as he took off his shirt. Loki admired the play of light on Remy’s muscles, watching as his sinewy body flexed as he tossed the shirt to the side.

They had grown so used to each other’s company, Remy had begun to undress in front of him though he always kept his back turned. Loki had snuck glances at him and was mightily impressed by Remy’s body. His muscles did not bulge like those of a true warrior, but neither were they small. They were more built for speed and quick jabs rather than an out and out battle. Loki did not like to gaze at his own body as he was slender to begin with, preferring to cast magic from afar rather than engaging an enemy in combat. He had some muscle and was no weakling, but he did not like to go about with his arms bared.

Remy talked with him for another half hour, finally retiring to Loki’s bed since the stress of the day had worn him out. Loki remained awake as he had done the first time they had met. He continued to gaze into the fire, thinking of becoming king of Asgard. Now, his plans to do so suddenly seemed irrelevant. He found no burning need to go forth and conquer his brother, Thor, nor to tear down Odin from his throne. Rather, if he became king only to have the pleasure of having Remy personally attend him.

It was an odd fantasy of Loki’s he usually entertained and turned to when he found he could not concentrate on his studies. Thus far, he had imagined himself on the throne, the kingdom of Asgard at his feet. Remy by his side head bowed not in submission, but in respect for his king. Not because Loki had forced him to bow, but because the mortal chose too. Then raising his eyes to stare at his king, those fascinating red on black eyes Loki could gaze into forever if he chose. Remy rising to his feet dressed in rich red and black robes embroidered in gold, leaning over to pour him wine into a silver chalice.

Loki began to pace back and forth in front of the fire. Already he could feel Remy’s heartbeat slowing as he fell into deeper and deeper slumber. He had ceased his experiments a month after meeting the human. At first, Loki had lied to himself that he had been merely resting his mind. Now he knew better, but he could not bring himself to care. His thoughts were consumed with the accursed mortal and yet he did not care. He cherished the short time they had shared together. Two unlikely beings, yet they were so similar it was almost laughable.

“You are a curse upon my soul, Remy Lebeau. Do you know that?” Loki asked the sleeping form on the bed. A slight snore was his answer which made a rare smile cross his face. Strange, he had never felt more at peace with himself.

In the wolf den, Logan began to feel peculiar. His senses told him Remy had left, but his mate would soon be back. As he lay apart from the wolves resting on his side, the spot where Remy usually rested was cold and empty. Night had fallen already and he had the urge to go out and search for him. Yet, he knew to do so would annoy him as the younger man wished to spend time with the dark haired stranger. A person he called Loki. Loki….

“REMY!” Logan gasped, sitting up. He clutched his head a second later with a low groan, a penetrating headache coming on him as his consciousness suddenly kicked in. For a moment his thoughts raged with those of his berserk state, but his humanity won out. Leaving Logan gasping and shaking uncontrollably as if hit with a sudden chill.

He felt a low snarl build in his chest as he began to bristle as he remembered Loki. The scent of Loki on Remy, of venturing too near to his Cajun. Of Remy welcoming the stranger near them and even befriending him. There was no scent of sex on either of them, but there was the definite scent of Loki on Remy. And his lover had told him he was going to visit the demi-god…

“FUCK!!! Remy, what the hell are you thinking?!” Logan yelled into the still air. Beside him the wolves were startled, growling uneasily at their feral pack mate. Ignoring them, Logan stood up, spotting his ragged pack wrapped in a blanket to the side. Digging through it he found his old change of clothes, clean and neatly folded as if they had been waiting for him. They were cheap and the colors had already begun to fade from multiple washings, but to think Remy had kept them just in case he came back to him made Logan’s heart lurch for a moment. However, he quickly stripped off the rags he was wearing and put on the clean clothes. There were even socks as he stamped his boots on once he was fully dressed.

“Dammit, Rims, you always gotta cause me trouble. Little turd, I’m going to tear that hellhound into enough pieces to give to Thor in a shoebox.” Logan growled as he flew out into the night, claws unsheathed.

He was awake now. And he was pissed.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Loki came closer to the bed, calling a simple spell to his fingertips. It was easy to manipulate dreams since almost everyone was vulnerable when they slumbered. However, in one of his ancient tomes it said physical ministrations to the body helped to make the dream feel more real and to take hold faster. Thus, when Loki pressed his glowing fingers to Remy’s temple to create the dream, he also reached down between the thief’s legs to stroke him to arousal.

His body was stretched out alongside the mortal’s their heights nearly identical. Loki pulled Remy close, pushing the human into a deeper slumber so he would not wake in the middle of it. He had often planted dreams into others in order to manipulate them and to heighten his influence over them. However, in this case he was trying to draw out the already natural feelings he suspected the human may harbor for him. If he could pull them out into the open and make them stronger, perhaps Remy would ask to leave with him in the morning.

In the dream he presented, he came to Remy’s bed instead of the other way around. He whispered into the human’s ear in the dream as well as in reality as he embraced him. Remy was surprised and tried to refuse him, but could barely resist the intimate touches being done to his person. Beside Loki on the bed, Remy moaned, his back arching slightly into the demi-god’s touch as he stroked him. He teased him, his fingers playing lightly over the head of his erection before giving a sudden swift pull on him before going back to barely stroking him. Very quickly Remy, was groaning in his sleep, his hands clenching the sheets as he writhed, his hips moving with Loki’s ministrations.

Loki smirked to himself, in the dream nibbling Remy’s earlobe as he teased him, drawing his nails over the human’s stomach. He loved how the thief’s skin had been transformed into a lush bronze compared to his own alabaster skin. To Loki, the mortal felt strangely warm whether from the lust coursing through his veins or passion he could not tell. In the bed, Remy was becoming more frantic, gasping in his sleep while his head pressed into the nape of Loki’s neck. Even the demi-god found himself panting, his desire awakened by seeing the mortal being pleasured. Noticing Remy’s hand was beginning to venture lower than it should, he quickly grasped the man’s wrists and pinned them above his head. Uttering a soft spell so a glowing string bound them to the headboard, he continued his work.

“I do not think so, _peu diable_. That would be cheating in this game. You are going to simply have to wait until I am done.” Loki whispered into the human’s ear. Remy let out an audible moan as his back arched up off the bed, seeking more friction. Loki chuckled, enjoying himself watching the human writhe in agony from the pleasure. He would not leave him wanting, but neither would he bring about his completion so swiftly either.

“This is what they mean by ‘killing you softly’, _peu diable_. You’re such a little devil, always consorting with the wrong sort and getting into trouble.” Loki told him quietly even as Remy turned his head and bit the tender skin of his throat in frustration. Loki stifled a low moan himself, pressing on the human, causing him to gasp and open his mouth in a soundless scream of need. Remy had broken out in a sheen of sweat, making him to appear to glow in the pale light cast by the fire. Loki shifted so his arousal would not brush along Remy’s leg, but this only served to make it worse.

Yes, it would be easy for him to simply take his pleasure out on the human while he slept. It would be an easy matter to make the human enjoy himself during the intercourse and wake up in the morning with only aching muscles. However, to do so would be rape. Even it Remy did enjoy it. For once, Loki found it was too deceitful, even disgusting. While he had done many things he found distasteful, rape went too far to him. Thus, he simply caused Remy to dream about him.

Loki stroked Remy faster, causing the human to moan and begin pumping his hips into the hand. Just as he was about to come, the image in Remy’s dream dramatically shifted. It was not the cool slim fingers of the demi-god but a rough, calloused hand as the scratch of beard stubble fiercely made out with him, the scent of cigar smoke strong in his nostrils. Then with a shudder Remy cried out as he came, arching off the bed as he did so before falling back into it trembling all over.

Loki felt stunned, shocked his spell had been broken so easily. Then anger set him off as he pulled his stained hand out of Remy’s pants. With his free one, he buried his hand in Remy’s long hair digging his nails into the human’s scalp and yanking his head back. The mortal still slumbered, but a low moan of pain now escaped him. The thief was completely at his mercy, still unable to wake.

“ _Peu diable_ , you dare to think of him when I lay with you? Logan has made your body grow too used to such rough treatment. I am gentle and loving towards you, where he forces you and dumps his lust upon you, causing your back to nearly break from the weight until he is fully sated. Is that what you want?”

“ _Non_ , Loki. Logan does not force his Cajun t' give anything. He merely asked fo' it an' Remy gave it freely. You? Ya tried t' steal it.” Remy replied quietly, though he still slept. Loki froze staring down at the slumbering human. Then, he bent his head down and fiercely kissed the Cajun.

It was sweet. Sweeter than he had ever imagined as he melded his body against Remy’s. How easily they fit together, how complete it felt. Remy responded to his touch with a low moan, stirring tiredly beneath him. Just as quickly, Loki broke off the kiss and rose from the bed. With a wave of his hand, he released Remy’s bonds. He pulled Remy’s arms down and rested them by his side, next pulling the blanket up to the mortal’s chin and even tucking him in slightly.

Inside Remy’s mind it had quieted from the dream. Loki quietly lifted the spell with his clean hand, glancing down almost casually at his stained one. He raised it to his mouth to taste the cum, closing his eyes as he inhaled Remy’s essence. He only allowed himself a small taste, however, as he walked on silent feet towards his bathroom and washed the rest off discreetly. Then, going back to sit down in a chair, he open a random book to read. Even washed, there was still the faint perfume of Remy upon his hand in his nostrils as he read.

In the morning, Loki felt a disturbance among the wolves minds. He heard Logan bellow and yell, cursing as his mind awoke. So, the feral man had decided now of all times to come back. Did he not have the most perfect timing? Loki put up a barrier to the entrance of his domain with a flick of his fingers, not bothering to look up from his book. Once Remy had woken up and cleaned himself up, he would allow the wild man to enter. He would not keep him from his lover long.

On the bed, Remy woke up slowly. Loki watched him from the corner of his eye as the mortal awoke. Slowly, the human seemed to remember his dream. He saw the human shoot a glance at him, but he showed no indication he was focused on anything more than the book in front of his face. He saw the thief open his mouth to say something then stop, a blush darkening his cheeks as he no doubt remembered the dream before. Then a few quiet French curses when he realized there had been consequences to having a wet dream.

“Loki?” Remy said suspiciously. The demi-god’s eyes flickered over to his guest, raising an inquisitive brow.

“Yes, Remy?” Loki replied calmly. Remy hesitated, unsure of whether to accuse the demi-god of anything. Then he sighed, shaking his head as he got up and hastily grabbed a pair clean of clothes from the armoire.

“Nothin'. Only, can you burn dese old clothes? Remy is goin' t' take a bath and dese are no longer wearable. Dey are old an' worn, Remy does not need dem.”

“Really? I know they’re a bit worn, but I can fix them if you-“

“ _NON_! Remy t'anks you, but… _Non_ , burn dem. So Thor does not suspect anything if he finds Remy’s clothes here.” Remy said, embarrassed as he slipped into the bathroom. For the mortal’s benefit he did cast off the clothes as soon as he was in the bathroom. Loki chuckled quietly to himself once the human was out of earshot. He did as requested, watching the clothes burn to ash in the fireplace. Within a matter of minutes a damp, but now clean Remy came out of the bathroom, his hair still dripping even as he rapidly threw on the grey wool coat Loki had given him about his shoulders.

“Leaving so soon? You can at least stay for breakfast before I leave, can’t you?”

“Sorry, Loki. Remy should not have spent de night already. I need t' check on Logan very fast t' make sure he is alright. Den I will come back t' help an'… Say good-bye.” Remy said. The words hurt more than Loki was willing to admit. However, he nodded his head to the human even as he felt another sharp pain in his chest. Secretly, he lifted the barrier allowing Logan to come crashing down the hallway towards his lover.

“That won’t be necessary. I… Only wished to tell you… Thank you, Remy. Thank you for… Being a close friend. I… Will miss you dearly and think of you often.” Loki said, almost stumbling over the words. It still felt odd saying the truth to the human. He saw a look of shock come over the thief’s face as he hesitated at the door, turning around as if he meant to come back towards his friend to comfort him.

“Loki, why don’t you come wit' me? Remy is sure we c'n convince de others to-“

There was a sudden crash as the door was flung open so forcibly that it banged against the wall and bounced off, about to swing shut again. Logan slammed it back again with his claws ripping it clean off its hinges and sending it flying. It crashed into the heavy oak table and broke off a leg. Causing books and papers to go spilling everywhere, black ink staining the carpet as the bottles shattered. Remy stared wide eyed at his lover who stopped to get a full measure of him. He saw Logan lean slightly forward to sniff his partner. Then saw his face twist in fury as he spun towards the demi-god and advanced on him.

Loki did not resist, nor did he do anything to defend himself. The first blow from Logan came to the side of his face, making him taste blood in his mouth. The second came from the other side to his stomach. He coughed up a mouthful of blood even as he was slammed into a wall. Logan grabbed his head in one fist, miraculously avoiding decapitating him with his unsheathed claws as he began to slam the demi-god’s head against it with measured force. Above the roar in his ears, he could hear Logan yelling curses at him as Remy yelled as well in astonishment as well as alarm, trying to get the wild man to stop.

Finally, seemingly satisfied he had brained the demi-god, Logan withdrew his claws. Then pulled back his fist and slammed it under Loki’s jaw a claw on each side of the demi-god’s face as he leaned forward. He was furious, ready to tear into him. He had smelled it on Loki and Remy. The demi-god would regret messing with his lover. He would make sure of it.

“Now, I’m going to beat you around for a few hours. Then, maybe, I’ll get to the cutting.” Logan hissed, his middle claw pricking Loki’s chin. Logan heard Remy rush over him and grab his arm, doing his best to pull the older man off the demi-god.

“Logan, stop! What are you doing? Let Loki go!” Remy pleaded, trying to get the older man off Loki. Loki’s face was already beginning to color from bruises and become swollen. Remy feared Loki may have even died if he didn’t see his friend breathing shallowly.

“He didn’t know, Logan.” Loki said softly. Logan had been about to scream in Remy’s face, but the soft voice of his opponent caught his attention. He turned to glare at the raven haired man, still bristling and ready to shove his blades through his skull.

“What do you mean, bub? Talk.”

“It was nothing more than a… Dream spell. He was completely unaware of the situation, but he thought of you the whole time. That is why… You smell it. Remy would not do such a thing with me.” Loki said quietly. He saw a look of confusion on Remy’s face, but Loki caught the flicker in Logan’s eyes.

The Canadian stood there, his blood roaring in his ears urging him to dig his blades as deep as he could into the demi-god’s skull before ripping them back out. With great self-control, he sheathed his claws and stepped away from the man. Loki let out a soft sigh, reaching up to touch his face. His wounds quickly healed, leaving only dried streaks of blood on his face which he wiped away with a corner of his sleeve. He turned his back to the pair as he went over to his table and began to pick up papers and books.

“Loki, are you-“

“Twenty miles east of here there is an old country road. Follow it northward and you should come to a small town called Moose Lake. There you should be able to find a phone and call the X-Men to come pick you up.”

“Loki…”

“Go, both of you. I’m sorry I cannot help you further. But I seem to have run out of time and must be on my way.” Loki said, his back still turned to the pair. He heard Logan’s heavy breathing, trying to resist the urge to no doubt tear him to pieces. Behind him, Remy hesitated, still trying to get him to turn back around. But he refused to, he could not bear to see him leave.

“Do you not want anythin' in return fo' helping us?”

“I am telling you as a friend, Remy. Now go. Before Thor comes. I can sense him approaching. I will tell him I influenced you and Logan to obey me with a spell so he will not suspect you of anything.” Loki said quietly. He heard Remy hesitate then speak softly to Logan, drawing him away and out of the room. Then a silence followed. Loki had thought he was alone until he heard a soft Cajun accent speak to him.

“Thank you, Loki. And good-bye fo' now. I wish you well.”

“To you as well, Remy. Make it home safely.”

Loki said just as quietly. He heard the rustle of cloth as Remy left, following after his lover. He did not see the single tear that slid down Loki’s cheek.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Logan felt disoriented as he followed Loki’s directions, Remy silently walking by his side. He had to keep jerking his head around to look at his partner to make sure it was all real. Remy, though quiet, appeared to be under the same spell as he kept glancing at his lover from time to time with wide eyes as if he too could not believe he had come back. It had not been easy on the Cajun, Logan could see that. Remy was much leaner than he last remembered as well as now the younger man appeared to be wary of him. Logan, too, felt wary of Remy as if he had never met him before. Or he had changed since he had lost his mind.

“You’re awfully quiet.” Logan commented, trying to prompt the younger man. Remy stopped to glance at him, but said nothing in return. Where to start?

“ _Mon glutton_ , you were a different person for many months. Remy is unsure whether he is happy or sad about dese new developments.” Remy answered. Logan frowned at this as he turned to give the Cajun a sharp glare.

“What? You saying you’re upset I’m human again?”

“Remy did not say dat, Logan. You do not try and get mad at yo’ Cajun about what happened. He is glad you are back to yo’ normal self. It is only dat he faced the reality of perhaps you staying in such a state for quite a time. Can you blame him for considering such t’ings?” Remy pointed out tiredly.

Logan bit back a retort as he decided to give his lover the benefit of the doubt. Hazy memories were still flooding his brain of him and the pack of wolves he had just left. Of hunting with them, laying down at night with a warm body beside him. A quiet satisfaction, of happiness and peace with his life, knowing he had had a successful hunt that day. Of him and Remy laying together and…Logan jerked his head around to glance at the younger man.

“Hey, you let me…?”

“Well, you were quite insistent if Remy chose to refuse you. When he did you would sit astride him and refuse t’ move. So Remy let you have yo’ way like he always does.” Remy sighed. Logan smirked at that, a bit of the tension easing between them. They had been walking for a good hour now with Remy carrying the pack slung over his shoulder. Unlike before when the Cajun had seemed confused about being in the woods, he now appeared to be almost comfortable.

Logan studied his partner, wondering what had changed in him. Considering he had found the villain, Loki, with the other man probably had something to do with it. Yet, Remy did not appear to be physically attracted to the demi-god. Logan tried to recall anything about the two, only managing to retrieve hazy images of them talking together, laughing, and playing chess in the cave on a particular overcast day with him brooding nearby, watching them. Yes, they appeared to be getting along quite well.

“Um, about that I uh… Sorry.” Logan said. Remy raised a brow at this but shook his head.

“Do not worry about it, Logan. Yo’ Cajun quite enjoyed himself as he always does when he is wit’ you. Remy is just happy you are aware of yo’ surroundings now.” Remy said to him. Logan coughed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He had known the Cajun was loyal to him, but to stay with him when he was at his lowest was an entirely different story. For the life of him, Logan could not recall anyone remaining within the vicinity of five miles when he went into a berserk rage. No doubt Remy had been scared out of his mind when he had been there to witness it. When the younger man was around him, however, a strange sense of peace would overcome him and the rage would just fade away.

“I need a drink.” Logan said, rubbing his head and trying to push back the onslaught of memories. It was too much too fast. Remy laughed at this, causing the other man to glare at him as he shook his head.

“You drink too much, _mon glutton_. It will be nice t’ eat off a plate again rather than a stick.”

“What did you eat out here?”

“Whatever you brought for Remy. Most of de time it was meat, but you also gave him roots an’ berries. You c’n see your Cajun has lost weight, can’t you? Do not worry Logan, you kept Remy well fed.” Remy assured the older man. Logan grunted in response as he checked the sky. They had enough daylight left to probably make it to the road he judged. As for reaching the town, it would probably be the next day they got there. Glancing at Remy, he wondered how their friends back at the X-Men base were faring. No doubt they either assumed both of them were dead or had gone rogue. Scott might think they had grown tired of being judged by the others and gone to hide in a remote place.

“You mind telling me what the deal is with Loki? He seemed pretty fond of you for a bad guy.” Logan said, a slight edge to his voice when he said the name. Remy stared straight ahead, not looking at his partner. He gave a small sigh, glancing at him warily as he answered.

“Yo’ Cajun accidentally locked ‘imself in a cell in de old Striker lab while explorin’. He called for ya, but you were out huntin’. Loki heard Remy an’ opened de door. After dat we became friends. We only ever talked about books or other subjects dat caught our fancy. Never anythin’ about de X-Men or plans we had for de future.” Remy answered. It was partially true. Loki had told him his plans for when he became ruler of Earth and Asgard. Rather than be alarmed, Remy had been curious, asking questions as to what kind of king Loki planned on being when he achieved his goals. This had sparked an endless debate between them on how a kingdom should be ruled. It was interesting for both of them and often they would return to the subject merely for the joy of it rather than any serious discussion going on between them.

“You do know the guy you call your best friend killed eighty innocent people while he was here? And he also tried to start a war with Earth causing Shield to crack down on every possible threat to Earth?”

“ _Oui_ , Remy is not stupid! He knows what Loki did, but dere are many people who have done terrible things in deir lives. Even Remy. Loki could have an ulterior motive. In fact, he probably does. If dat were so, why would he have kept Remy company an’ let us walk away so easily?” Remy argued, waving in the direction of Loki’s hideout. Logan scowled, stopping to grab his lover by the shoulder and turn him towards him.

“To be a spy among the X-Men! We were practically given to him on a silver platter!”

“If dat were de case, Logan, why not just send Remy back t’ de X-Men an’ say you had gone mad? Or even attempted t’ kill yo’ Cajun? Loki is not stupid, _mon glutton_. It is very easy t’ see is was an opportunity he could use for himself, but we could just as easily tell Shield where he is and he c’n be locked away again.” Remy replied hotly, beginning to become annoyed at being questioned. Logan’s nostrils flared as he caught Remy’s scent. His partner was telling the truth, that much he could tell. There was still the scent of Loki on Remy, though the scent of cum was Remy’s alone.

“Look, Rims, I just don’t want you gettin’ hurt. Just… Just keep your distance with this guy. If you don’t, I’m going to step in and you’re not going to like it.” Logan warned, squeezing Remy’s shoulder before letting go. Remy gave him a wary look then glanced back at the mountain they had just descended. Logan expected his partner to start walking back and he wondered if he would stop him if Logan chose to go down that path.

“If it worries you dat much, _mon glutton_ , Remy will not only keep his distance, but pretend it never happened. Come, we should hurry before it gets dark. Remy wants t’ sleep in a bed t’night wit’ you.” Remy said with a defeated sigh. Logan wrinkled his nose at the thought as the Cajun accepted this new proposal and began walking again. Logan stayed at his side, wondering if these strange circumstances would not have later consequences.

In his hideout, Loki prepared to move. Or he had a plan to, but did not act on it. Instead he had merely cleaned up his spilled papers and books, setting them off to the side then fixing the table with a wave of his hand. Then he found himself merely standing in front of the fire, gazing into it as he sipped wine daintily from a glass. He could not bring himself to leave. Every time he moved to prepare to flee he found another distraction. Straightening his papers, scanning the passage of a research file he had highlighted. Going back to re-check his own notes to be sure they were accurate. By now he knew every piece of information pertaining to Striker’s experiments by heart. Loki had already gone and eradicated his current experiments, burning them to ash and scattering them to the wind. They were failures anyway, all of them. He would start over once he had settled down in a new place.

Still, he waited patiently by the fire for Remy to suddenly appear. To come in and tell him he wished to conquer Asgard with him. He had told the mortal stories of the place and Remy had been fascinated such a place existed. Loki wanted to show the mortal the realms he had visited. How vast the universe truly was that no one else in the nine realms had ever even seen. Remy had shown interest even, saying he would not mind visiting Asgard one day. Loki’s hand formed into a fist at the thought as he place the wine down upon a table, unable to drink anymore. It was not to his liking anyway. He did not like plum sake too sweet.

“Brother, you’ve lost your touch. Usually I would not be able to find you so easily.” Loki turned his head to see Thor standing in the doorway to his den. The thunder god watched him warily, clearly expecting a trap. His caution was admirable, but unnecessary in this instance. Thor was thrown by his brother’s casual dress. Loki had not bothered to get dressed, only in a black long sleeved shirt, corduroy pants, and thick wool socks. Anyone could have mistaken him for a bachelor pondering his future by the way he gazed into the fire.

“Rather the other way around, as a matter of fact. I knew you were coming from a ways off, I simply did not bother to hide myself.” Loki replied casually, turning around to face him. Thor held tight to his hammer, ready to use it though he did not raise it. Loki thought it was a bit curious his brother did not take a swing at him as soon as he had found him. Usually, they would be at odds within a matter of seconds.

“I did not expect to find you here. So far away from others, I imagined you were leveling a small town again by now. Not here among a pile of old books and scrolls.”

“Correction, I have only books here, not scrolls. Also, I am not going to go around destroying places I will one day rule. I wish to leave them intact. There are a few I’ve grown quite fond of during my stay here.” Loki snapped as if this weren’t obvious. Remy had been the influence for this new decision when he had first introduced the human to his plan to rule Earth. Upon hearing his plans, Remy had begun rummaging through his books to show him pictures of Paris, Venice, Egypt, and other places Loki had not taken notice of before. His favorite had been the aurora borealis across the Alaskan skies that Remy had shown him. The mortal had said he would show it to him one day in person. To think, such beauty in an icy wasteland could be found. Thor frowned, clearly confused by this new notion but said nothing of it.

“Loki, you know why I am here. Come back to Asgard with me peacefully. Father may forgive your discretions this time if you come willingly.” Thor said, holding out a hand to his younger brother. Loki glanced down at the offered hand then threw back his head, hysterical laughter bubbling up from his throat.

“You think I will come quietly? You might as well ask me to turn you into a frost giant for all the good it will do you.” Loki mocked him. Before Thor could respond, he darted past the thunder god and down the hall. He had quickly taken on the wolf form he had used yesterday. Thor would not expect him to flee. Hopefully, this form would be able to serve its purpose before they caught him. He had to tell him, tell Remy to not forget him. To not pretend it all had never happened.

Outside near the entrance were the Hulk and Ironman along with Captain America standing on guard. They did not expect to see a black wolf coming flying out the front entrance, dodging between them and continuing onwards into the forest. Inside Thor was already yelling, coming bursting out only seconds behind him looking all around for his younger sibling. They would no doubt figure it out within a matter of seconds, but Loki ran on. He had already picked up Remy’s scent and pursued it as if hell were on his heels. Perhaps it was as the Avengers became alerted and began their pursuit. A wolf stood no chance outrunning a man in an iron suit, a green giant, and a thunder god. It did stand a chance, however, of escaping into the woods by blending with the shadows. Time, he needed time!

Ahead of him, a few miles away, Logan stopped and tilted his head to the side listening. Remy walked a few more paces then turned around to face him, realizing his partner had stopped. Remy glanced back at the mountain again self-consciously. He hoped the demi-god had left by now. Logan sniffed the air, his brow wrinkling when caught a familiar scent on the wind along with several new ones.

“Remy, did you see anyone else here you did not mention?”

“Thor and Iron Man yesterday, but they were flying down the valley. Why do you ask?” Remy answered. Logan jerked around to stare at his lover.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?!”

“Remy forgot upon seein’ you had gotten better! What does he care about dose men?”

“Because they’re connected to Shield, which means Fury, and Fury means-“

“Blackmail and abandonment! Logan, Remy is telling you de truth! Dat man left us t’ die here an’ he did not even attempt t’ help you even when Remy begged him t’ do so. Loki was de one who stepped in, he even began t’ see if he could not find a way to bring ya back himself wit’out hurtin’ you.” Remy explained furiously. Logan paused, glancing at his lover. Remy was so adamant about Loki being a good person. He usually followed his gut instinct about such things, but his gut was telling him this was true. Could a demi-god have sounded that depressed about planting a pawn among the X-Men? True, Logan knew it could have been an illusion cast upon his mind, but he was resistant to most mind control. Remy as well was somewhat resistant and could not be tricked so easily.

“Alright, Cajun, alright. I never said I didn’t believe you about Fury. I do, the ass would leave me behind. When we get back I promise you he’ll regret what he did. I can understand doing that to me, but to you? No, he crossed the line and he knew it.” Logan growled, bristling at the thought. Fury had caused him enough grief though he doubted the man was the brains behind the operation. There was someone else, or rather probably several persons hiding behind him who controlled him. Logan was ready to go out and drag each of them out into the light. Remy, however, seemed distracted, looking up at the sky.

“What is that?”

“What is what?”

“That, _mon glutton_ , flying towards us?” Remy said, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. A second later Logan was knocked off his feet as something grabbed Remy and leapt to the side. An explosion sent tremors throughout the ground, dirt flying everywhere. Logan swiped at his eyes, coughing in the dust as he squinted, trying to make out where his partner had gone.

Remy felt someone keeping him upright, their body pressed against his keeping him from falling down. A firm grip around his waist made sure of that as Remy coughed to clear the dust from his lungs. He turned his head, expecting to see Logan. Instead when he came eye to eye with a familiar jade gaze he spluttered in response, even a bit annoyed.

“Loki?! What are you doing here?”

“I apologize for disturbing you, but I needed to tell you something.”

“Here?! You have very bad timing, Loki. Could you not have said it back at yo’ place?”

“ _Non_ , I was too much of a coward to tell you. I only meant to say I lo-“ Loki was cut off when he heard a cry above him. He and Remy glanced up simultaneously to see Thor above him, face contorted in rage with his hammer raised above his head. Glancing back at the mortal, Loki plastered on a sadistic smile while raising his hand, a glowing light blue with magic culminating in it.

“You cannot escape me, pawn! Here, a gift from your master so you do not forget him.” Loki said pressing his hand to Remy’s head before he shoved him away from him roughly just in time for both of them to escape Thor bashing his hammer into the ground.

Remy caught himself on a tree, beginning to get annoyed about always being saved. First it had been Logan, but now Loki. He needed to remind both of them that he was not helpless. He had easily survived by himself for quite some time before ever meeting either of these two. However, an image was crystal clear in his mind. Of Loki lying next to him as he slept, an arm wrapped around his waist. The security in the image was startling, though Remy could tell it was from Loki’s own mind. Then Loki rose going to sit by the fire as Remy began to wake up none the wiser for the secret touch. Realizing the demi-god’s intent, Remy glanced hastily at Loki.

Currently engaged in battling his older brother, Loki was completely ignoring him. Logan was several yards away, scrambling to his feet with claws drawn, clearly pissed as he glared up at the demi-god. There was a roaring sound as Ironman came onto the scene, firing missiles at Loki. Immediately Loki’s image dissipated fading away as he appeared behind Ironman and slammed him over the head with his scepter, sending him head over heels as he lost control of his thrusters for a moment.

Remy drew two cards warily, hanging back as he charged them, throwing as much energy into them as he could. If they already thought Loki had made him his mind slave then perhaps they would not suspect if he decided to intervene. A quick glance at Logan proved the man to be distracted by the fight going on in the air as Remy darted in, throwing two cards below Thor’s feet. They exploded upon contact making a bigger explosion then Remy had expected. It was enough to make the thunder god to whirl about searching for the source of the attack. Then his gaze locked on Remy.

“Oops.” Remy said, realizing his mistake. He saw Thor’s grip tighten on his hammer as the thunder god went after him. Remy leaped deftly to the side, avoiding the thunder god swiping at him with the hammer by inches. He felt the electric charge as the hammer came close to almost beheading him. Above, Loki caught sight of Remy and Thor and dove down to help him.

“Oi, yo’ aim is terrible, _cher_! Do ya need de Gambit t’ hold still for you?” Remy mocked, easily escaping another swipe. He heard Logan let out a shout of warning, but he was not paying attention while instead toying with the thunder god.

Remy had been so focused on Thor, he did not see the Hulk coming up on him. One second he bumped into something and assumed it was a tree, but the next a large hand grabbed him and lifted him clear off his feet. Remy came face to face with the beady eyes of the Hulk glaring at him. One arm was pinned to Remy’s side in the Hulk’s grasp, the other free and scrabbling uselessly at the large fist holding him aloft.

Then the Hulk began to squeeze.

Logan heard it first. The scream pierced his ears followed by a sickening wet crunch of bone grating on bone. He spun, hoping it was someone else, that somehow it had been Loki that had been captured. Instead, it was Remy who had screamed. His head thrown back, his mouth wide open as he screamed in agony as his bones were crushed in the Hulk’s grasp. The Hulk, seemingly satisfied he had crushed the man beyond any threat, tossed him to the side like a broken toy. Logan felt sick to his stomach when he saw Remy land, the younger man’s eyes wide open, his heart rate accelerating as he went into shock. He had stopped screaming, but his red eyes stared blankly up at the sky above him. Loki, too, had stopped fighting in response to the cry.

Captain America, better known as Steve to Logan, was the closest. He had yelled out a warning to Remy, but it had been too late. There was no controlling the Hulk when he got it into his mind to hurt others. Upon seeing Remy attack Thor, the Hulk had assumed Remy was an enemy and dispatched him. Steve had rushed to the man’s side, crouching down next to him to feel the pulse in his neck. After a moment Steve glanced at his friend Logan, sadly shaking his head. He was one of the few outside of the X-Men who knew of the relationship between the two.

“I’m sorry, Logan, he’s gone.” Steve said quietly, his eyes shimmering behind his mask with unshed tears.

Logan stood there dumbfounded. He had just returned. They had been heading towards a town ready to call their friends to come retrieve them. Soon, he had imagined him and Remy returning to their old routine. The Cajun cooking for him, lighting a cigarette off his cigar as he usually did. He silently urged Remy to rise up again like he had last time. Just knocked out, he was fine. Still, this time the prone form on the ground did not stir. It lay motionless, not even the shallow rise and fall breath going in and out of the body. Remy’s pupils had widened, completely blank empty of any emotion. Logan clenched his fists his claws ripping out of his skin as he turned on the Hulk. Behind him, he heard someone land and then attempt to restrain him by grabbing him in a full nelson hold.

“Wolverine, don’t! He did not mean too! He though he was an enemy.” Thor yelled even Logan roared, throwing himself forward at the Hulk. Noticing this new assailant the Hulk yelled in response, glancing back at Remy almost as if checking to see if he was dead.

Above, Loki watched the scene completely stunned. Steve had risen as well going over to the pair to try and stop Logan who was fighting with all his might. Any second both men could easily lose their heads to those adamantium claws. Glancing down at his fallen friend, Loki dropped to the ground and walked swiftly towards the body. He removed his horned helmet and let it drop as he knelt next to Remy.

Remy’s mouth was slightly open, half of his body clearly crushed. When Loki reached down to touch him, his hands easily shifted a rib which may have pierced his lungs. Closing his eyes, he sensed the organs torn apart by the bones being compressed upon them. Not far away this only enraged Logan further who was kicking and screaming, throwing himself with all his might dragging even Thor several inches forward.

“Don’t touch him! He wouldn’t be this way if it weren’t for you!” Logan screamed, his entire face flushed his anger. Loki could feel the feral man’s emotions raging about, trying to fling themselves back into the man’s berserk state. Logan refused to fall back into mindless rage. He wanted to be awake as he tore the demi-god apart. Loki’s nostrils flared as he strode over to the men. Without looking he blasted Steve to the side with a bolt of magic, leaning forward to grab Thor’s hammer that hung at his brother’s waist. He also shifted towards Logan, bringing his mouth close to the feral man’s ear.

“I will bring him back, James. But know this…I am better suited to him than you are. I am not a mindless beast seeking peace.” Loki hissed, pulling back before Thor or Logan could catch him. Already Loki was whirling the hammer in one hand, instinct taking over. Strange, the hammer did not feel heavy. It felt almost light as it sang with power in his hand as he darted back to the Hulk. The Hulk hardly had time to growl before Loki unleashed the hammer’s power at the green beast. He watched, strangely fascinated as the green monster was thrown back half a mile away, landing with enough force to cause the entire forest to tremor.

Dropping the hammer, Loki rushed to Remy’s side. Power from the hammer still sang in his veins waiting to be released. They danced about in his blood stream as he rested his hand on the mortal’s chest, calling forth the power. Then, with a shudder it began to flow from his hand down into Remy’s body. He heard a crackle as the bone’s righted themselves, healing  as Remy’s body expanded as his organs rearranged themselves.

Behind him, Loki heard Logan yell and break away from Thor as he rushed to Remy’s side. Loki quickly rose and stepped back as Logan fell to his knees next to the Cajun, babbling nonsense. As he turned his back on the pair to leave, Loki caught Thor staring at him. Then they simultaneously glanced at the hammer as if neither of them could quite believe it. Thor watched him warily as he bent to pick up his abandoned weapon, holding it carefully in his hand and weighing it.

“Brother?” Thor said quietly. Loki’s jade eyes flickered at the name as he stole one last glance at the fallen human.

“Watch over him in my place, Thor. I believe I may have to take some time off to figure out my priorities.” Loki said coolly. Before Thor could say anything, Loki calmly walked back into the forest and disappeared in a flicker of light. Not far away from Thor, he heard heavy coughing then a ragged, hoarse voice.

“ _Mon glutton_ , we home yet?”

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Their reception back into the X-Men was a harried experience, if not to say troublesome to the rest of the team. Scott had thought they had been kidnapped or, worse off, were dead. Even trapped in a secret military facility somewhere deep underground where they could not reach them. Logan had gone back with Thor to see Fury. The expression on the black man’s face when he walked in completely aware of himself as well as with Remy clearly in good health at his side had been priceless. Not even Fury could deny or come up with enough excuses for abandoning them up in the mountains. With Thor backing him, along with Steve, Fury agreed to trouble him no longer. Logan had also made it specifically clear that Fury was in no way, shape, or form to try to involve Remy in SHIELD. Neither was he attempt to try and use Remy against him in the future. Logan doubted the peace would last long, but Thor had given Remy a strange look before swearing an oath in front of all three men that he would make sure these terms would be followed out. Nice to have a thunder god on his side.

He and Remy, for the most part had ceased to talk about their time up in the mountains. When their teammates inquired, the brief response had been SHIELD and they were usually left alone. Scott had promised to look into it to see if he couldn’t eliminate any trails leading back to Logan so the X-Men could not be used against him either. Remy, the first couple of days being back, had grown distant and sullen with his partner. Logan felt irritated around the Cajun, imagining him and the demi-god sleeping together. This was soon put to rest, however, when Remy walked up to him one day while he was outside near the lake. It had been nearly a month since they had been back and Logan was relishing the Meldoro cigar he had bought. It had a rich, earthy taste to it that reminded him of the woods in the Canadian Mountains.

“ _Mon glutton_ , d’you t’ink Timber has had ‘er pups by now?” Remy asked quietly. Logan jumped, having not heard the younger man sneaking up behind him. He chomped on the end of his cigar, wondering if Remy had come back to fling abuse at him again for accusing him of being involved with Loki sexually. After chewing on it for a bit, he sighed, letting smoke stream out of his nose like a rock star (or maybe a mobster) as he nodded his head in assent without turning around.

“Yeah, she probably has. I think they’ll be fine up there without us, don’t you? Might miss me for all the fast food but… Hey, they made it before. They can do it again.” Logan answered, his voice calm. He heard the squeak of boots as Remy came closer, standing directly behind him. He still did not turn around.

“D’you miss dem, Logan? De wolves?”

“Sometimes. Life is a lot simpler. You don’t have to think about all the shit going on in the world. Makes you wonder why the hell we’re all running around like chickens with our heads cut off when there, those stupid animals already got it figured out and have it made.” Logan growled. He heard a low chuckle which lightened his mood a moment. This time, Remy’s tone was lighter as he reached up and brushed a hand along the older man’s shoulder.

“Y’know, Remy always t’ought it t’was funny.”

“What’s funny?”

“When we is makin’ love, cher, yo’ always on top. Yet, Remy is taller dan you, non? Why is he never allowed t’enter his wicked creature known as de Wolverine?” Remy said, slipping his arms around Logan’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Logan turned his head to glare at the younger man who only grinned, moving so his chin rested on top of Logan’s head instead and messing up his hair. He heard the older man begin to growl and bristle in irritation, making his grin go wider.

“Hey, Gumbo. Get the fuck off.”

“Non, Remy likes bein’ on top. De view is very nice from here.” Remy said playfully, grinding up against Logan. Shocked, Logan shoved him off, spinning around to grab Remy by the collar of his shirt to snarl in his face.

“Enough, Cajun! I said no!”

“And if de Gambit says yes?” Remy asked, reaching up to take Logan’s hand. The grip on his shirt wasn’t strong, just enough to show Logan’s intent. Remy bowed over his partner’s hand and, much to the Canadian’s shock, kissed the knuckles, his lips brushing lightly over where the claws came out.

“Then Wolverine is just going to have to come out and put you in your place.” Logan muttered, flustered by the unusual gesture. Remy’s mischievous grin didn’t help as the younger man winked impishly at him.

“You really mean you want to…?” Logan faltered, trailing off. The thought was so alien. He had never considered it before. He had always taken it for granted that Remy so easily allowed him to be the dominate one. What Loki had said had affected him more than he was willing to admit.

It was true, Loki was better suited for Remy. Loki had refined tastes like Remy did, preferring wine over beer. He was able to enjoy well prepared meal leisurely for several hours rather than scarf it down in a matter of seconds. Loki enjoyed talking about a variety of topics where Logan wasn’t interested unless it was about a bar fight, drinking, cigars, or where the best diners were. He felt like a fool for letting the Trickster’s words get to him so easily. In front of him, Remy had straightened up, his brow furrowed in concern.

“Logan?”

“Hm?”

“Remy was teasin’ you.” Logan couldn’t hide the relief that crossed his features. He saw Remy’s eyes widen in concern as he reached up and rested his hand on the other man’s shoulder as if waiting to be allowed closer.

“Logan, yo’ Cajun would never demand anythin’ of you dat you don’t wanna give.”

“But you have a point, Rims. I mean, you do everything for me, literally. It’s only natural that you would want-“

“Non, de only t’ing Remy wants is fo’ you t’ be happy. I love you de way you are, Logan. You do not have t’ change on my account.” Remy said seriously.

From suspecting infidelity, they were about to argue to a love confession. Now Logan knew for certain his life was a freak show. Watching his lover, an idea occurred to him. A way to return all the beers Remy had snuck in for him, for cooking him breakfast when he was clearly exhausted.

“Hey, how fast can you get dressed?” Logan asked hastily. Remy gave him a puzzled expression, blinking in confusion.

“Dressed? Half an hour given if de Remy be headed out somewhere nice. Four minutes t’ become undressed if he be strip dancin’.” Remy said. Logan’s brow quirked at that, but he shook his head already pushing past the Cajun.

“Good, then wear something nice. Meet you in the garage in half an hour.” Logan said abruptly, already striding towards his bedroom. He left Remy standing by the lake, curious as to what his lover was up to.

Half an hour later, Remy was in the garage alone. He tugged at his cuffs, adjusted his glasses, and then proceeded to scan the cars, considering which one he might take for a joyride later. He had opted to wear a pair of shiny black dress shoes and pants. A white collared silk dress shirt brought his tanned skin showing off a teasing peek of a smooth skin before disappearing while a fine black sports jacket completed the look. Bored, Remy walked over and ran a hand over the top of Logan’s bike. It reminded him of the older man. How it had a worn look to it, needing to be polished and probably cleaned. He remembered seeing the older man working on it and stating how he needed to change the tires. How strange mundane tasks still had to be done despite what a person might have to go through. Repairing items you used daily, bathing, making sure your laundry was done… Most of a person’s life was done doing these small tasks. Very little of it was ever done doing anything of value or interest. So what was left?

Across the garage he heard the door open. Turning around, Remy meant to tease his lover. He did not expect to see the transformation from a rugged Canadian tough to the man standing before him. Logan had chosen to dress in black dress pants as well, his scuffed military boots polished to a shine. Wearing a light blue dress shirt that had been pressed brought out the older man’s eyes. Clean shaven except for his sideburns, Remy did not remember a time when he had not seen him with a rough growth of stubble. His hair had been combed and gelled back except for a few hairs that hung in front of his forehead. Remy had to remove his glasses in order to better admire the feral man as he came down, shocked by the change in appearance. He let out a low whistle of appreciation as Logan approached. The man only scowled at him, embarrassed.

“Shut up, Cajun. We’re going out and we’re going to do this right. Figure you deserved a treat for… Putting up with me.” Logan muttered, waving towards one of the cars. Remy raised an eyebrow smirking at his lover as he went over and slipped into the passenger seat of a hot rod sports car. Logan glared at him for his choice, going over to slide into the driver’s seat.

“How did you get permission t’ take one o’ dese? Remy t’ought dey were only meant for de other members of the X-Men.” Remy asked, glancing out the window as if he expected Scott to come running after them scolding them for taking a car. At this Logan grinned, his middle claw sliding out so he could plunge it into the keyhole.

“Who said we needed permission?”

“Now you’ve gone from a hero t’ a juvenile delinquent, mon glutton. Shame on you for stealing a car!”

“Look who’s talking. Besides, it’s Scott’s. I’m taking it for a test drive.”

Within minutes, they were out on the open road. Logan said nothing else pertaining to their mystery trip, every now and again glancing nervously at his lover. Remy said nothing, allowing the other man to do as he pleased. He, too, was curious as to what the older man had in mind. After half an hour of driving, Logan finally slowed down the car. He had driven into a small town and a fair appeared to be going on. Pulling into the parking lot, Logan turned off the car, getting out of the driver’s seat. He then came around to open the door for Remy before the thief could so much as touch the handle.

“You’ve never done dat before.” Remy said surprised by the gesture. Logan narrowed his eyes at him, but only sighed as he stepped back to allow his partner to get out.

“Yeah, well, it’s a special night. Just enjoy it, Rims. Let me… Entertain you for the evening.” Logan said a sultry rumble echoing in his voice as he closed the car door. Remy grinned leaning over to kiss the older man on the cheek. Logan, of course, scowled at him.

“Come now, mon glutton, Remy is a refined gentleman. He will not embarrass you.” Remy whispered into his ear, straightening up before the older man could demand what he meant by it.

Logan just glared at him, but said nothing, leading his partner to the front of a restaurant. It was small and appeared to be family owned. Rather than waiting in line behind other couples, Logan went right up to the hostess, saying something to her Remy couldn’t catch. The woman grinned when Logan pulled away, glancing at Remy as she did so. Her eyes raked up and down his body in open appraisal before she winked at Logan knowingly. Logan frowned at her for checking his man out, but the young lady only picked up two menus nodding to them.

“Gentlemen, if you will follow me please. We have your table right over here.” She said sweetly leading them to the back of the restaurant. Impressed, Remy came up to Logan’s side to catch his attention.

“You made reservations? On such short notice?” Remy asked him. Logan glanced at him almost nervous as if he expected the younger man to reject him or ridicule him for taking such a step.

“We got lucky, I think. They said they were almost booked full and that I called at the right time.” Logan answered quickly in one breath. Remy raised an eyebrow as they came to their table. Again, Logan demonstrated being a gentleman by pulling Remy’s chair out for him. Remy wanted to tell him it was unnecessary, but he sat down never the less, Logan going to sit down across from him.

Their table was outside, lit by lights strung up around the pavilion. They were mostly alone save for a few other tables scattered about with couples enjoying each other’s company. The young lady handed them their menus as she turned to Logan.

“Would you like me to bring it out now, or later Mr. Howlette?” She asked him. Logan coughed when Remy gave him a curious look, nodding to her.

“Uh, you can bring it out now. And the appetizer too, if you please.” Logan said gruffly. The woman smiled at his sudden shyness, glancing again at Remy before she hurried off. Remy opened his menu glancing over it vaguely while occasionally glancing at his lover over the top.

“You already ordered the food?”

“Only the appetizer. And… Something extra. Had them put it aside just for us.” Logan said, hiding his face behind his menu. Remy couldn’t help but smile to himself at the older man’s sudden nervousness. It was so unlike Logan, a.k.a. the Wolverine, to be so bashful. The man before him and the one Remy knew did not seem to fit together. Remy almost wanted to begin interrogating his partner to be sure it was him and not Mystique in disguise.

“Mon glutton, what is wrong?” Remy asked after five minutes of silence. Logan jerked as if he had just been shot, giving his partner a wild look.

“Huh?” Logan said dumbly.

“What is wrong? You keep twitchin’ every few minutes. D’you want t’ leave?” Remy asked concerned. Logan swallowed, sighing as he put his menu down and shook his head as if exhausted.

“Nah, Rims, I don’t want to leave. I’m doing this because…I want to. Don’t worry about me. What about you? Are you enjoying yourself?” Logan asked him seriously. Remy almost laughed. It sounded as if Logan were inquiring whether he had disabled a bomb properly.

“You wish t’ know de truth? Yo’ Cajun is very surprised, mon glutton. He did not expect t’ be taken out t’ dinner. You are very handsome when you are dressed up, Logan.” Remy added as well. Logan frowned at the last comment.

“You didn’t think I was handsome before?”

“I’ve always considered you were very attractive. Remy had just never imagined you, well…” Remy said nodding to the older man’s outfit.

“You have a good sense of style, mon glutton. You should dress like dat more often.”

“Only if you promised to take it off me at the end of the day.” Logan said gruffly, focusing back on his menu. Remy laughed, causing Logan’s neck turn red as he scowled at him.

A few moments later, a waiter came to their table a stool under his arm and a bucket filled with ice in the other. With a flourish he set the stool next to the table and set the bucket on top. To Remy’s surprise there was a bottle of wine settled gently in the bucket before the waiter nodded to Logan and quickly left without a word. Logan grabbed the bottle before Remy could, uncorking it with a swift twist of his wrist. He then poured them each a full wine serving. Remy reached for his own glass, taking in its scent slowly before taking a sip. It tasted slightly sweet and curious. He glanced at the bottle.

“Sake, Logan?”

“Yeah, plum sake. Only thing I could think of on short notice.” Logan muttered gruffly. Remy offered the older man a smile and only received a grin in return.

They spent the rest of the meal in relative silence. Remy attempted to start conversation with the older man to no avail. Logan only seemed to be capable of giving short, terse answers eventually falling into small talk or a comment. He almost seemed embarrassed by his inability to hold a conversation as they were leaving the restaurant. Instead of heading back to the car, however, Logan walked him over to the fair.

Bright lights were strung up in the trees as if fairies flitted there, watching the activities. People walked about in costume, women in glittering dresses and men in decorated suits flirting with them like lords and ladies. A lot of people, Remy noticed had on masquerade masks either tied on or held upon a stick to which they held to their faces to peer through the holes at their partners. Stopping near a table with several of the masks, Remy picked up a sparkling red and gold one, turning it over in his hands.

“You want one?” Logan asked him, noticing his interest. Remy took off his glasses holding the mask to his face and turned towards his partner grinning at him. There was small plume of red feathers on each corner of the mask as he smiled at Logan.

“What do you think, mon glutton? Would you recognize me in a crowd?”

“Matches your eyes, Rims. Though I don’t know about all the glitter.” Logan said, the corner of his mouth quirking. Remy laughed and lowered the mask, about to put it back. Logan stopped his hand, pulling out his wallet and paying the old lady who was watching them with increasing interest. Taking the mask, the older man widened the band and slipped it over Remy’s head,  settling the mask comfortably on his face being sure to pull the long hair out and over so it would not tangle.

“You should wear one too, Logan. Here, try this one on.” Remy said, picking up a mask that was of a badger. It was painted unlike the others, with tufts of white hair going down the middle. When he held it to his lover’s face, he frowned as Logan’s blue eyes gazed at him from behind the mask.

“I don’t think I’m a badger.” Logan said, sounding annoyed. Remy laughed putting the mask down as he picked up another one.

“Non, you certainly are not! But it does your fit your personality, doesn’t it?” Remy teased him as he inspected the mask he had chosen. Logan withstood three more before he picked out one himself and studied it.

Unlike the others, it was brown and furred. The bottom the mask came out in small snout with a plastic black nose. It had small, rounded ears as well on top that were also furry. Logan stroked one ear curiously, glancing at the woman as he held up the mask for her to see.

“What animal is this supposed to be?” Logan asked. The old woman glanced at the mask and blinked in surprise.

“It’s a wolverine. Not one of my more popular ones, I’m afraid. Everyone prefers to have either a wolf or a fox.” The old woman explained. Remy glanced down at the mask then smirked, taking out a twenty and handing it to the woman before his partner could protest.

“Thank you, Cherie. Keep the change, this is one is perfect.” Remy said. Logan sighed already knowing he was defeated as he slid the mask over his face, adjusting the strap over his ears so it would not slide off. Together they went into the masquerade, seemingly anonymous to the rest of the crowd except to each other.

“I look ridiculous.” Logan growled, catching sight of himself in a mirror. Remy looked impressive in his but Logan felt he looked more like he was wearing a teddy bear mask rather than a wolverine one. If it hadn’t been for the small, pointed fangs on the snout of the mask, he would have refused to wear it altogether. Remy glanced into the mirror as well, grinning at the older man’s reflection.

“You look cute, Logan.”

“Cute? Not exactly what I was going for, Cajun.” Logan growled. Remy ignored him, continuing to study them in the mirror.

They were and odd couple. One man shorter than the other by a few inches. Where Logan was gruff and always had a five o’clock shadow, Remy was clean shaven and smooth. Logan dared anyone to approach him and challenge him, whereas his partner needed only to give a charming smile to start a conversation with a person. Smart and sophisticated paired with bar drinking and battle worn.

“Mon glutton, you don’ have t’ worry.” Remy said. Logan’s eyes snapped up to him, giving him a quizzical look.

“Worry about what? You going somewhere you not telling me about?” Logan asked him, though his voice was calm. Remy turned away from their reflections, his expression serious when gazed back down at the other man. Their differences in height were not so bad, Logan being 5’9 and himself being 6’2.  At every turn, people had acted shocked or disgusted to learn they preferred each other. They did not stop to try and understand the two men were not particularly gay, but they enjoyed each other’s company. They were in love. And yet so simple a concept was too hard for others to understand.

“Logan, do you know why I call you mon glutton?” Remy asked him. His tone was no longer playful but serious, his eyes sparking behind his mask. Logan met his gaze unwaveringly, undaunted by the younger man.

“Not particularly, I always assumed you were just teasing me.” Logan answered bluntly. He saw the corner of Remy’s lips twitch at that, but the Cajun managed to stifle a grin as he answered.

“It means ‘my wolverine’, Logan. I call you dat because you are mine, and no matter where you go o’ who you t’ink you are; I will follow you. Remy will wait for ya fo’ all eternity if he has too.” Remy said quietly, his eyes intense as he said it. Logan’s nostrils flared, something sparking behind his eyes at the declaration.

“You even think of going anywhere, I’m tying you up and hauling your ass to the Yukon.” Logan snapped. Remy laughed, breaking the tension between them as he smiled down at his partner.

“Remy meant he is not goin’ anywhere, mon glutton. He will remain wit’ you.” Remy teased him. Logan smirked, reaching up and pulling the other man down to his level to kiss him full on the lips.

Not far from them, there were a few surprised gasps and bugged eyed looks from people at seeing the two men kiss. Logan completely ignored them, cracking one eye to glare at them, daring any to protest. A few young men looked as if they were about to start a fight, but seeing a veteran of bar rooms fights glaring at them made them nervous and they backed off. Logan didn’t care if Remy could take down an entire army with a flick of his wrist. If anyone wanted to start something with his man, they were going to answer to fists first. If they insisted, he would kindly show his claws to them.

Logan broke the kiss, allowing Remy to breathe, the younger man’s cheeks flushed. His eyes were bright, clearly wishing for mor,e but Logan only winked at him, reaching up to slip off something from around his neck.

“I know it’s not a ring, but I want you to have these. So if I forget, you can show them to me and I’ll remember who you are.” Logan said, slipping the worn dog tags over Remy’s head. Remy blinked in surprise, picking up the dog tags to inspect them. One read “Wolverine” with Logan’s military number on it, and the next with other information and numbers Remy did not understand. The meaning was clear though, as Remy raised his head and smiled at Logan leaning over for another kiss.

“So if Remy kisses you, will y’turn into a wolverine?”

“You forget, I am a wolverine.”

They spent the next few hours enjoying the masquerade, going around and playing games. Logan proved to be a dead shot at a shooting game, managing to win Remy a ridiculous stuffed dog. Remy as well got his revenge by buying the older man a glittering purple balloon to which he insisted had to be tied to his partner’s wrist. Logan allowed it, protesting that he was only doing it because it was a special night.

“I’m going to get some drinks, you want anything?” Logan asked him. They had stopped at another booth to throw darts at balloons. Remy had won, earning himself another stuffed animal, a stuffed pig with a blouse on which he set down on a table with his dog.

“Cola, if dey have it.” Remy answered. Logan nodded as they left the booth together, headed towards a cleared off area where a band played. Below them, couples were dancing to the music some drunk, others out for a romantic evening like they were.

“I’ll be right back. Wait here for me.” Logan said to Remy. His mask was damp around the edges from wearing it for so long, the fur having been slicked down from sweat. Remy nodded his ascent as Logan walked off, disappearing into the crowd as he fetched their drinks.

Setting his stuffed animals down on a bench, Remy sighed, leaning against a lamp post as he waited. Thus far, the evening had been enjoyable. Now, though, he was beginning to grow tired. When Logan came back they would probably go dance, play a few more games, and then leave to go back to the mansion. Glancing over towards the crowd, Remy didn’t bother to hide his grin upon seeing a purple balloon bob along above the heads of the other patrons. Poor Logan. This would probably be the only time he would ever agree to wear something so ridiculous.

As he waited, Remy did not see the tall stranger separate himself from the crowd. Like the rest of the patrons, he was dressed handsomely. Long black hair tied back in a neat ponytail. His outfit was composed of long, flowing black robes along with a cloak outline in silver which billowed out behind him impressively when he walked. When the stranger came closer, Remy glanced at him as one would glance at a book they were passing by. Only wanting to see what it looked like, perhaps pick it up and read the back cover to see what it was about.

This stranger appeared to have a different mask, perhaps one of his own creation. Like Remy’s, it was red, but a deep burgundy rather than bright crimson. It was feathered as well except for two arching horns that spread out from each corner and above him. Remy’s mind didn’t register whom it was at first until he noticed the forest green eyes gazing at him, twinkling mischievously through the holes in the mask.

“You-!” Remy began but the stranger cut him off, holding a finger to his lips as he winked one emerald eye at the mutant.

“Don’t give me away. I’m dressed as the Trickster God, Loki.” Loki said quietly to him. Remy was shocked, unable to form words, which left his mouth to hang open. He had not heard a word of the demi-god ever since they had departed from the mountain. Remy had been careful in his inquiries as to Loki’s whereabouts, not wanting to raise the suspicions of the Avengers or Nick Fury. Nor did he wish to upset Logan. To his dismay, he had found nothing, not even as to the demi-god’s wellbeing. Once, Remy had managed to get into contact with Thor. Unfortunately, the thunder god knew nothing of his brother either, telling Remy he did not think Loki would be found unless he wished to be.

“How are you?” Remy asked, not knowing what else to say. He felt a warmth spread through him at seeing Loki again after so long. A feeling of profound relief as well as something else. Loki gave him an appraising look as he shrugged his shoulders, casually glancing at the stuffed animals.

“I didn’t know you were into toys.” Loki said, waving to the dog and pig. Glancing down at them Remy picked them up, holding the pig out to Loki.

“You can have dis one, Logan won dis one for me.” Remy said, shaking the small dog for emphasis. Loki raised an eyebrow but took the offered toy, inspecting it before slipping it into his pocket.

“Adorable, I’ll be sure to put up on my mantle next to the owl and tiger I have.” Loki said sarcastically. Remy laughed as he glanced back into the crowd. Logan’s balloon was lingering in front of the food booth, waiting in line. Would he be happy to see the demi-god here?

“Remy is glad t’ see you are doing well, Loki. He has been worried about you, scared you had been caught. You are already living somewhere else?” Remy asked him. Loki’s eyes snapped at him, suspicion clouding his features. Realizing what he must have sounded like, Remy quickly backtracked.

“Remy is sorry, he did not mean-“

“No, don’t apologize. I know you did not mean it like that.” Loki said, his eyes softening. They seemed to glisten with an intention which the demi-god did not voice aloud.

“As to the answer to your question, yes, I have settled quite nicely in a bigger place. It is more… Suited to my tastes you might say. My library has expanded as well in the time we’ve been apart. I only regret I won’t be able to share it with you as I had before.” Loki said with a sigh as he gazed at the dancers. They were both silent for a moment before Remy spoke up.

“Dat is good to hear, Loki. Thor has been lookin’ for you, I t’ink. But when he talked t’ Remy he did not seem interested in so capturing you so much as getting’ t’ talk t’ you. He did not tell Remy what it was he wanted. Only dat it was important.” Remy said slowly, not wanting to rile the demi-god. Loki glanced at him, his eyes softening even further with the unsaid emotion.

“Have the Avengers been giving you trouble ever since…?”

“No, dey have been most gracious in leavin’ Remy alone. Mon glutton probably had a hand in dat, Remy suspects. Even Fury has kept his distance ever since we left de mountains.” Remy answered. Loki nodded, a sigh of relief escaping him.

“I can’t stay long, I only wished to see you to make sure you were doing well.” Loki said. He saw a frown of dismay cross Remy’s face and was tempted to throw caution to the wind and kidnap the mortal. Instead, he slipped a ring off his finger. It was flat on top with a symbol on it of three circular triangles connected at the base. Completely plain, it could have been mistaken for a small trinket.

“I wished to give you something as thanks. Here, give me your hand.” Loki said. Remy held his hand out to the demi-god and before he could say anything Loki slipped the ring onto Remy’s middle finger. The next instant, waving his hand making the ring disappear.

“Loki, dat is not…!”

“Shush, the spell won’t work if it’s placed on the wrong finger.”

“You are such a liar.”

“Not a liar, a trickster.” Loki teased him, offering him a grin. Remy let out an annoyed huff shaking his head as the demi-god released his hand.

“What is it for?” Remy asked inspecting his hand, where he had seen the ring slipped on. He could feel it, not as a cold band, but as a lingering warmth on his finger.

“It’s an enchanted ring. If you ever have need of me, the ring will appear, and you need only to call my name and I will come to your aid. I’ll come get you, no matter where you are.” Loki said. Remy glanced at the demi-god, realization flickering in his red on black eyes.

“Loki, t’ank you, but I-“

“Don’t, Remy. I know, it is only… You are the only person I care about. I only wish for no harm to come to you.” Loki insisted, the truth feeling heavy on his tongue. He was tempted, strongly tempted, to kidnap Remy and take him with him. The human would learn to love him in time, he was sure of it. He could show him the wonders of the universe and other dimensions. Take him with him one day to Asgard and show him the city he had only heard of.

“You are more trouble den you are worth.” Remy finally snapped. Loki only shrugged, indicating the human would have to deal with it whether he liked or not.

“On the contrary, the trouble is worth me. However, before I depart I wished to tell you a story I think you may like.”

“Go ahead. Remy imagines you will tell it anyway.”

“The moon once had a lover, a wolverine. Now, the earth version says the Trickster god lied to the wolverine and told him the moon wished to have flowers. So wolverine left the spirit world, only he did not realize once you leave the spirit world you can never come back. Leaving him to howl at the moon for the rest of his life.”

“Dat is sad. Why would de Trickster do such a cruel trick?” Remy asked carefully. Loki’s eyes flickered. Whether with anger at the unsaid accusation or regret, he did not know.

“Ah, but there you are wrong. As a matter of fact, the story gets several things wrong. You see, yes, the Trickster did tell the wolverine the moon desired flowers. Everyone thinks the Trickster was jealous of the love the wolverine and moon shared, but again that part of the story is not true. You see…” Loki said lowering his voice, making Remy have to lean closer to the demi-god to hear.

“The Trickster was in love with the moon, too. He made the wolverine leave so he could take something from the moon. To do it, the Trickster was the one who had to leave the spirit world never to return.” Loki said quietly. Remy opened his mouth to reply, only to have Loki’s mouth descend over his.

Shocked, for a second Remy did not know what to do when the demi-god kissed him. Loki’s tongue quickly delved into his, exploring and caressing. Just as quickly, Loki pulled away, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears as he offered the mortal a sad smile.

“I will see you later, peu diable.” Loki whispered. Then, with a flicker, he disappeared. Remy was left standing there, staring dumbfounded at the spot where the demi-god had been only moments before. He would have even assumed the other man had been an illusion of his own imagination if he did not catch sight of the ring on his finger. He studied the symbol curiously before the ring slowly faded away, leaving the strange yet comforting warmth tingling along his finger.

At that moment Logan came back carrying two cups with soda. Handing one to Remy, he let out a defeated sigh glaring at the crowd.

“Sorry to make you wait, Rims. Fucking line was too long. People don’t know how to get their shit and leave.” Logan said with a roll of his eyes. Noticing Remy wasn’t touching his soda he gave him a curious look.

“What’s wrong?” Logan asked him. Remy blinked, reaching up to touch the dog tags around his neck, his finger stroking the name of the man he loved.

“Nothing, mon glutton. Nothing.”


End file.
